Lost Legend of the Magical knight
by Kazama the shell bullet
Summary: After the events of Majora's mask, Link still striving to find his friend Navi. He finds out that she was in another world all together. Being thrown into another land he receive kindness. Yet it takes a turn for the worse. He finds out what it means to live a normal life. He seeks answer to solve problems the only way he has known. Through force and determination...
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated shifting winds of destiny. I decided to do a rewrite and take a different path with the story, you may find a lot is the same, but I plan on taking a different outlook on the story. Make it dark like Majora's mask atmosphere and Link not joining fairy tail due to his background. His lone wolf persona is something I want to exploit more in the story and set apart to Link: Mage of fairy Tale. I like to hear what you think about it. Yet I might change my mind about it.**

After the Event of Majora's Mask

…

With the whole Majora's Mask ordeal behind him, Link rode on his horse to meet the Happy Mask Salesman. The meeting had been planned to be held after Kafei's wedding ceremony. Holding the Fierce Deity Mask, Link was about to leave into the forest when he spotted the Salesman sitting there.

"Ah, young man, it is a pleasure to see you are okay after the fight. I know you're searching for that friend of yours; I am afraid I have some interesting news for you. Majora gave you a mask that is not from this realm. There is a gate exactly like the one that brought you to Termina; presumably that is how it got here. This mask is a contradiction to time itself and, it power still." As the Salesman said this, he reached out to grasp the mask in Link's hand, feeling its power for himself. "I think its safer letting you keep it since you can protect from it thieves unlike me."

"Where do I need to go to store this mask? The place where you got Majora's Mask from is suitable right?" Link asked the man. He received a nod in return along with a map to the temple.

"I wrote down how I got there, but you need to be careful when you approach the gate. I do not know what it can do and it may be dangerous," the Happy Mask Salesman warned.

Link felt his excitement build up as he rode off into the distance on the trusty Epona. Yet again, he was heading towards an adventure: to find his lost friend, along with his new task to seal the mask.

_Two weeks later._

_Unknown location_

It took a while before arrived at the gate, since he had to prepare himself for another journey.

For a moment, he allowed himself to reflect.

"_I had to go back home and prepare for everything. I could not bring even Epona. I spoke with Impa, and Princess Zelda told me it might be on a one way trip. They had realized that Navi might not be in this dimension at all, along with the great fairies. Impa told me to study up on weapons, the items I use regularly, and trained me a bit more on the way of the sword. It got to the point where I had to buy books on the subject! Well, Zelda gave them to me actually."_

Snapping back to the present, Link caught sight of a pedestal on the ground in the middle of the gate as he approached with the Fierce Deity Mask. He placed the mask there and saw glyphs on it begins to glow.

He backed up in time to draw his sword. A ghost-like figure had risen from the mask.

The figure gazed at Link with a pair of soul-piercing white eyes and laughed slightly.

"So we finally meet, Link. My name is Oni, a spirit if you will. Now, you may think you killed Majora, but that's not accurate, you will find. We do not come from this world at all. And, no doubt, you are wondering why I'm telling you this." Indeed, that was a question Link wouldn't mind hearing the answer to.

There was a flutter of movement and Link turned to see a blue fairy pass through just like the time when he was in that pasture with masked children.

"Navi…" Link muttered.

"_Hey, Miss Fairy, why are you so sad?" Majora asked her._

"_I'm not needed anymore. My friend…well…" she muttered, "I don't want to cause him any heartache since I protect Kokiri children and he is Hylian. His adventure is over and I just want to go away, because I…" The words were became choked as the fairy started crying._

_The gate activated as Majora looked at her._

"_Well since you don't like it here, how about trying another place then?" Majora said as the gate sucked Navi in. It closed as he continued dancing happily under the moonlight._

"You see, this gate leads to another realm and Majora cursed it to act this way." Oni told Link as the elf moved forward towards the gate.

"If you go through, the chances of coming back are quite low. When I possessed some part of you, I saw what you wanted so badly." Oni stopped speaking to see Link cast a green light above the temple. Link turned to him, pointing his gilded sword.

"Open the gate then. I'm going after her!" Link shouted, a determined smile making its way onto his face.

"Fine kid, I will give you what you want. But, keep in mind, there will be a few changes to you when you get to the other realm," Oni informed Link as he picked him off the ground. The gate was beginning to work its magic as he looked Link in the eye. "I will give you my blessing, kid, for helping to release me. When you head into this world, look for my temple stationed there. I need to talk to you about something."

Link barely had time to process Oni's message before he started glowing a silvery hue. As he was thrown into the gate, he let out a helpless scream, his body immobile.

_X774 Earthland_

Link found himself flying through the air, sword in hand. He looked around. The sound of birds chirping reached his ears as he fell. He saw numerous forests, mountains and lakes…yet something caught his eye.

There was some type of large estate below. As he noticed it, he also noticed that his downward path was heading straight for a tall tree. He sheathed his sword quickly as he assessed the nearest branch within reaching distance; it was thick. It didn't bend as he caught hold of it, swinging around and flipping. He landed on a nearby branch; it was big enough for him to sit down and as he did, he noticed something about his hands and feet. Quickly, he hooked his mirror shield to the tree.

"My hands and feet are a bit smaller…." he muttered as he noticed he'd become smaller, like he was seven years old again. He shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm called the hero of time and yet I can't control time itself…" he complained as he placed his shield on his back.

He was distracted when he heard screams start coming from the surrounding forest, sounding like they belonged to a girl. A moment later, he saw a girl a bit younger than him run out of the trees. She had blonde hair and brown almond-shaped eyes, and she was crying heavily as she tried to escape. Behind her, a large green-furred monkey was in pursuit. It was at least thirteen feet tall with purple muscles and a long green tail. He saw the little girl with the pink dress trip and he saw the monkey slow down.

"I like cute girls…." he grumbled as she was trying to crawl away, screaming. He couldn't help himself and jumped down in front of the girl. The monkey looked down at him, surprised, and the girl looked up to see him pull out his gilded sword and mirror shield.

"You need to leave if you don't want get hurt." Link said, directing the message at both the girl and the monkey. The monkey slammed his hands on the ground.

A flicker of golden light appeared as the girl watched, and a pair of bunny ears popped out of the strange boy's head. He turned around running and picked her before the monkey slammed its fist down again. A large dust cloud rose up as the monkey looked around, only to see nothing.

"You take no girl away from me!" it shouted and howled angrily.

Link, running and jumping through trees, making his way back to the mansion he saw. He landed on the ground near the entrance. The little girl in his arms looked up into Link's piercing blue eyes.

"You should go home now; I got this," Link told her as she blushed a bit. He watched her run towards the giant mansion and looked back to see the giant monkey coming. He turned to face it.

"You helped pretty girl get away and you will pay for that!" it shouted as its fist slammed into the ground but Link back flipped out of the way. He took a running start, dragging his blade on the ground. He ran up its arm, slicing it as it howled, throwing him up in the air. He quickly pulled out a bomb and threw it down on the ape. The explosion burned and blinded the beast temporarily as Link rebound. He turned around running towards the monkey's leg, slicing the muscles in it.

It fell down completely and Link saw his chance. He jumped up, pointed his sword down and stabbed it into the monkey's throat. Link jumped back off it before it could swat him away. It was flailing trying to breathe as his executioner walked away calmly. Link didn't hear a sound from it anymore as he flicked blood off his blade. He sheathed his sword, looking around to see no one.

He went towards the giant monster, a bit drained from the battle. He could tell his magic power was diminished again, most likely due to his age along with his stamina. He let the bunny hood dissipate as he walked towards the property from earlier.

He knew he wasn't in Hyrule or Termina, so this alternate world definitely existed, but it seemed a bit more advanced. He walked past several properties and found a road heading out of town. He smirked, knowing it could take him to more places to find Navi. As he walked down the road, he heard a voice yelling and turned to see the same little girl he saved along with a woman dressed in a princess-like pink dress. He stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"Mr. Knight, you're okay!" the girl exclaimed cheerfully.

"I beat the monster for you, but I'm a little off track," Link replied as the older woman looked at him.

"_His eyes say that he has seen a lot in his life for some reason. Unlike Lucy, he doesn't see fear – he radiates confidence in himself. Taking down a Vulcan is difficult for a first time mage, yet they found that the beast was beaten with so much ease. His ears are pointier than ours and he radiates weird magic from inside him. I wonder who he is…" _the woman thought and saw the young boy bow.

"I'm Link Kokiri. It's nice to meet you, by the way." Link told them as the older woman bowed back.

"My name is Layla Heartfilia and this is my daughter Lucy whom you saved." Layla introduced them as Lucy nodded, blushing.

"Thank you very much; I can see why my mother tells me to stay away from the forest, now, unless I have supervision." Lucy said to the boy. Layla thought it was cute. He looked kind of like a knight without armor. Perhaps the knights thought the armor was too heavy.

"You're welcome, but I'm actually lost and I feel lucky to have come across you. I'm not from this land at all and I was wondering: do have a map?" Link asked her.

"You come from another land? But where are your parents?" Layla asked her own question.

"They went away right after I was born." Link answered and Lucy dropped her head upon hearing that.

"You don't have a home or a place to live," she guessed; he nodded.

"I meet lots of people and make friends with them and I'm never alone. I'm looking for a friend that traveled here." Link told Lucy to cheer her up. She noticed the word "travel".

"You traveled, seeing other places and people?" Lucy asked him as he nodded, but Layla noticed the sky getting dark.

"Well since it's going to be too dark to travel alone, why you don't spend the night with us then? I know Lucy would like to hear some of your stories about your adventures." Layla told him.

"I don't want to intrude, but…" Link trailed off as she nodded in understanding.

"You're not intruding on anything Link and plus you seem to be lost. The land we are in is called Fiore and the currency we use is jewels." Layla told him. Link considered this and pulled out a green rupee.

"Like a rupee then. Would this be counted as one?" Link inquired. Layla looked a bit shocked.

"No silly, not real jewel! That thing is worth a fortune by itself," she told him as she pulled out a piece of paper saying "100 jewels". "We use paper currency, Link. It seems like your land is abundant if it is filled with so many of these jewels to be able to use them for trading."

They walked forward to see a huge fountain as Link pocketed his rupee.

"Was that the first monster you defeated?" Lucy asked him.

"I defeated an armored parasitic spider that was bigger than that. It was my first big kill; it was hurting a sacred tree. I was rewarded with the village's emerald, called Kokiri," he told her and Lucy winced at it as he pulled a giant emerald wrapped with gold.

"You seem to collect a lot of gems, Link. Do you do mage work?" Layla asked him.

"Mage work? I thought I was called a knight or swordsman; there are very few mages," Link told them and Layla laughed a bit as he put away the emerald.

"Well, you can use magic so you are a mage after all, but you're a swordsman type user." Layla told him as he turned his head.

"I don't want to be called a mage; I just want to be called a swordsman." Link told her and the girls both giggled.

"Okay Mr. Swordsman if it makes you happy. Now, I know my husband doesn't mind a guest so you'll be fine to stay with us. And also, what does your friend look like?" Layla asked him.

"She is a fairy." he stated as Lucy looked at him.

"Fairies aren't real, they are myth!" Lucy looked shocked as he nodded his head to confirm his statement.

"We are given a fairy to partner up. They help us in tasks and certain things like fighting." Link told her truthfully.

"Do fairies have tails?" Lucy asked him.

"Only fairies from the sea have tails, but the ones on land don't," Link told them.

"Then can you find us a fairy?" Lucy asked him as golden light covered his face. It turned out the light was coming from a pretty looking mask resembling a woman's face with pink hair as Link walked towards the fountain.

The Layla and Lucy saw a pink little ball with wings fly around him.

"A fairy…" Layla gasped as he nodded confirmation.

"This mask is called the Great Fairy's Mask; it was given to me to help find stray fairies. It emits magic when I'm nearby fairies. They will reveal themselves to me and come. They are invisible to most, seeing the fact that you don't believe in them." Link told them as he guided the fairy to play around Lucy.

She giggled happily as Link took out a camera and he took a picture of it. He had gotten the deluxe version of it back before he left Termina. He caught Lucy smiling and giggling around with her mother. He let the mask ex-equip off his face as the fairy flew away, disappearing.

"So you're a fairy boy! That was so wonderful; I wish I took a picture of it," Lucy told them excitedly. He handed her a picture of it and she smiled, delighted, and hugged him. "Thank you, Link, for showing me a fairy. Let alone taking a picture of one."

She giggled happily as Link blushed a little as Layla smiled.

"You're welcome, Lucy," Link told her as she turned to her mother showing a picture.

"Why don't you two become friends then, Link. Lucy is all alone here, but I know you travel a lot," Layla suggested as she turned back to him wondering if he would agree.

"Of course I will be your friend, Lucy, but I will still be traveling to find my other friend. I promise I will visit you as much as possible," he told her and Lucy smiled happily as she ran to hug Link.

"You promise to send me some things you find on your journey?" Lucy asked him as he nodded.

Layla patted their heads as she giggled.

"Well it looks like Lucy gained a knight after all…" she giggled as her daughter blushed. She waved them into the mansion.

_..._

_Little did I know, it was one of my happiest days when I met Lucy and Mrs. Layla? Laya's husband, Jude, wasn't too happy that I stayed at the mansion. He seemed to be quite obsessed with money and business. I gave him one of my rupees to shut him up about me being some type of freeloader. I learned a lot of things about Earthland and I kept my secret that I was from another world. I felt like I wanted to live a normal live for once just like Zelda said I should. Yet people still needed help in this world. I took freelance missions in towns along the way to gain money. I took up the mask of the wolf, the symbolism of what heroes represent._

_Little did I know that Layla got sick on a later date? It looked dire and she even terminated her celestial spirit contracts. My journey became a race, not only to find a friend, but also to save my friend's mother. I started to move away, taking more jobs to get money. I was tracking every lead to dark monsters or rumors to find at least one great fairy to help heal her. I needed to find Navi, yet I heard there was trouble up north in another country._

_It was even more stressful seeing as her own husband was not paying her medical bills. She was moved to hospital in Magnolia under my name. However, I was hired by several people fleeing this country to take on a beast._

_They predicted it would travel around to land called Isvan. I couldn't ignore the bounty of fifty million jewels; it would help me take care of Mrs. Heartfilia and myself. Wayward travel to the North_

_Year X775 Isvan_

Link made his way, trudging through the snow, wearing a modified version of his old clothes. He wore a white shirt under his chainmail armor and a green shirt over it with his green hat. He wore insulated brown boots to protect his feet from the weather conditions. He wore a wolf mask over his face yet it couldn't stop the cold. He wore a brown cloak around his body as he walked along in the snow.

"_The demon's name was Deliora and they said it was impossible to beat. I advised sealing it if it was too much trouble. They said to only to stop the monster anyway. So many people died trying to take on the challenge and they even agreed to me doing it." _Link recalled until his train of thought was interrupted.

People would think him insane to be running about in the snow with such light gear, yet the sight before was a lot stranger than himself.

He saw two young boys about his age running in the snow wearing only underwear. One had blue underwear and the other light blue. One boy had dark black hair with black eyes and the other had white hair instead. The woman before them had green undergarments on and he lightly blushed, seeing a woman this exposed, yet he felt some admiration and curiosity. After all, the temperature was below freezing. Walking up to the group and seeing they were training using ice magic, he saw the woman smiling. Her state of dress had Link turning his face away slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh it looks like we have a young visitor today, apparently coming from the south. You dress far too light to be coming up here into Isvan, for sure." The woman spoke as she noticed Link, who turned his head as the white hair boy turned to speak to her.

"You think he came up here to train with under you Ur-sensei?" he asked her as she giggled and patted his head.

"I don't think so, yet to see a person travel up here when Deliora is the area is crazy. The name is Ur and these are my two students Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia. Yet the strangest thing here is you of course, no one wears a wolf mask for no reason." Ur explained as Link looked around for a moment.

Gray spoke up. "He doesn't talk much, Ur-sensei; he is quite weird. He is walking around weapons to combat something from the looks of it," Gray told her as they all caught sight of Link's sword and shield. Ur walked up to Link and she tapped his mask; when he looked up, she saw his blue eyes and she giggled.

"Not much of talker, when someone introduces them self you're supposed to so the same, silly." Ur teased as he pulled his green cap off his head a little more.

"My name is Link Kokiri and I traveled from south like you said, Ur-sensei. I came from Fiore itself to hunt down a monster," Link told her as she, Lyon and Gray winced. Ur was wearing an expression of disbelief.

"Don't tell me those idiots posted up a mission for anyone to take! Deliora is too dangerous for a kid like you! You need to go back home to your parents!" Ur shouted as she looked at him, a bit hurt.

"I don't have any parents, Ur-sensei. I was asked to subdue the beast by any means possible. I need the money to help my dying friend's mother." he stated as she turned quiet. He showed her the bounty. "This is my life and I will live it the way I know it. I'm not afraid to take on a challenge if it helps my friend. I will just keeping going on my path until I find the beast." Link told her as he went on past them as Gray looked on in disbelief.

"You, beat Deliora? That's a joke; you can't even beat me!" Gray shouted. Link ignored him passing by as Gray looked at him. "Can't you hear me? If you can't beat me, **Ice make: freeze**!"

Gray shouted as he tried to hit Link with the spell, only to see him jump over. Link pulled out his sword and prepared to cut him. He felt ice crawl up on him and he looked back at Ur. She looked towards Gray and hit him on the head.

"Gray, you don't attack a person you met with spells; that's irresponsible. He was going to cut you down using his sword!" she shouted at him as Link sheathed his sword. He used a burst of magic to get free of the ice. "I see Link here has used magic for quite a while, giving him an edge over you guys. Have you defeated monsters on your own?" Ur asked him as he nodded.

"I have defeated monsters on my own." Link stated as she sighed.

"I can't let you go face that monster alone despite the reward it brings. It brings death and destruction to villages and families just like Gray's family." Ur told him as she glanced at Gray.

"Then if you don't have the courage to face such a beast, you're just letting it happen to more and more people. Where's the justice in that, ignoring such a dangerous a thing?" Link asked her. Ur smiled grimly as he turned his mask away to show his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's because you haven't lived your life, silly," Ur told him.

"Then worry about your students' life and not mine," Link told her as he shifted his mask back. He was about to continue his travel when he felt high, dense magic from behind and turned to see ice cover his whole body.

"There is no way I'm going to let you do that! Stubborn idiot, acting like he doesn't care about his life, I can understand he needs the money for his friend's mother. Yet to risk your life for them will end in heartbreak. Lyon, Gray, let's take him inside so he can properly thaw out and we will resume training later." Ur instructed as the two groaned in having to carry the boy.

_One day later_

_Ur's Cabin_

_8:00 A.M._

Link woke up wearing a normal pair of clothes; it was not his. He wore a white shirt and black boxers. He looked up to all his things on the wall as he tried to get up. A foot was pressed against his chest. He saw Ur, dressed now, and he pushed her foot, placing his hand under it, pushing it off with ease.

"You're strong little guy after all; most people that freeze under a spell don't move at all." she told him as he rolled out under her foot and flipped to his feet.

"You're not going to stop me from fighting the demon," Link muttered and she looked a bit irritated.

"You really don't care about your life, do you, unless it does some type of good?" Ur asked him and he nodded.

"At least I tried to do something to help people's lives…" Link sniped back.

"I'm going to keep an eye on you, and you will be my new student now. You will be learning some ice magic from me. How much experience do you have in ice magic?" Ur asked him as he stood there quietly.

He looked around, picking a knife and began to focus as ice formed around it. Ur saw that it was static and yet at the same time, it was a bit dynamic. He stopped and gave her the knife.

"I used it before, combining it with my arrow and that's all mostly…" Link trailed off.

"Then you're making ice magic look flimsy! If you can at least make a unique and powerful ice spell, I will let you go face Deliora without me holding you back. Do we have a deal?" Ur asked him as Link shook her outreached hand.

"Deal, then." Link replied.

"_It takes years to master ice magic let alone create a unique spell. By the looks of it, he will honor the agreement, but his specialty seems to be 'equip magic'_."

Ur moved over to a bookshelf on the wall as she pulled a book with enchantments' on it.

"Well since your specialty is in using holding magic, I think you would like enchanting. Do you know about magic enhancements and magical creations?" Ur asked Link to receive a simple shake of the head. "Well enchantments are different from the ordinary weapons one wields. By adding one you can extend the range and function of your weapon and help make up for anything that one lacks. It's very rare to see actual enchantments. The only ones I know are basic enchantments – basics and ice related ones. So before we do that we will take up a little run to see how your physical condition does." Ur told him.

Joined by her other two students, Ur she waved them on and as they ran, Link wasn't fazed at all. He kept up with her with ease unlike the other two. She made him take off his shirt first before getting up.

"_She thinks she can trick me by teaching something at a slow pace or perform something difficult. I'm lucky to have learned how to make potions in Termina before I left. It was a hassle to chase down rupees; I need to speed up my learning and training if I want to do it. I don't want to open up to these people or waste time._

…

_Three months later_

…

Link looked at the letter in hand from Magnolia Hospital and Care. He had already paid for a full year of care in the hospital. He opened the envelope as well as his journal to look at it.

"_I have to regret to inform you, Mr. Kokiri, about your payments to Mrs. Heartfilia's health. We were amazed that a child as young as you was able to come up with the money in three months. You paid the all the bills and costs for her to stay. You were hoping that her husband will pick up the slack for extra fees and he has declined…" _the letter informed him as he clenched his fists tightly.

Ur looked at the sight to see that it was bad and Lyon looked at her.

"What's wrong with him, ever since he got that letter? He is not even talking to us," Lyon commented.

"It's grown up business and he is dealing with the issue, Lyon. It seems like his friend's mother… never mind, go continue your study please," she changed her mind about explaining and sent him out of the room.

"_We know you are trying very hard to finding a cure and pay for the treatments. We have called every doctor we have connections with and found out there was no cure for it. It would take a miracle to find a cure and yet you're still trying. Her husband said he can't pay that type of money for her care. She hasn't seen her daughter for a quite a while. It seems like only you're her light in her dark world. To care for her ailment, we need at least seven million jewels each year she is admitted. We placed a letter inside from Mrs. Heartfilia for you."_

Link slammed his hands down on the table in frustration as Ur walked up to him. He was trying not to cry as she patted his shoulder. She took the doctor's note from him and glanced over it.

"No wonder you're chasing Deliora; you're trying to provide her with the best care available. Yet it seems like everyone else has already given up on trying cure her, except you. Don't stress yourself, Link; you can pay for the bills some other way. I know what you're feeling right now. You know, I had a daughter named Ultear. She died from a high fever…" Ur told him.

"I'm not giving up on finding a cure for her, Ur-sensei. I just have to try harder, but can you leave me alone for now?" he requested and she took her hand off to leave as he looked back to the other letter at hand. He heard the door closing as he opened the second letter.

"_Dear Link,_

_Hello you silly grasshopper. I heard you are up north in Isvan tracking down some beast to help pay for my bills. You are such a sweet child and you're trying to repay me by helping to save me. I haven't even seen my child or my husband for a whole year. He stopped paying the bills ever since the doctors told him it was not curable. I had a nurse help me write this letter for me and I need to tell you. The letters you send Lucy are not reaching her. He thinks you are some type of bad influence on her._

_I know you're trying to save my life, but you have to live your live, silly, and have fun. I know you just want to save my life to keep Lucy happy. Trying to shield her from sadness and yet you experience no happiness for yourself._

_I got a letter from Ur saying you want fight a beast that's unbeatable for fifty million jewels. I don't want you to throw away your life trying to help a dying woman. You are training under her, learning ice magic with her two students. Please Link, if it's too strong for you, save your own life…_

_With love,_

_Layla"_

"I won't give up and I won't be a coward. I saved many lives and what makes you think I will give up now?" he muttered, as he looked back to the books containing basic and intermediate enhancements. He was modifying a spear for battle against Deliora. He added ice enchantments to his spear that mimicked his ice arrow.

"This spear was created hopefully to seal Deliora for good, if it works. I even added my time magic to it to help increase its effect. I need to get ready for battle now. I need that money to help Mrs. Heartfilia," Link told himself as went to put on his equipment. It was weird hearing no noise from the other room, because Gray and Lyon were usually always competing.

He finally equipped all of his equipment and walked out of the room. He saw the empty dinner table with all the food still there. He equipped the Mask of Scents as he moved through the door. He saw a snowstorm; he went out the door tracking Deliora's scent to find it. He thought back to what Ur said…

"_Link, Gray has lost his family to the beast and I don't want you wasting your life against it. Gray is already obsessed and trying to beat the beast and he thinks I will teach him greater magic. Only physical blows strong enough can kill it. Ice make magic can go a long way, but it is not destructive." Ur told Link as he looked down at the two sleeping apprentices from his reading of an enchantment book and then looked at her._

"_Magic isn't everything to me since tactics applies to all skills. Magic, sword, movement, and hand to hand come together when I fight for others. Courage to protect others is far stronger than any magic out there. I never learned strong spells and I used my sword to handle most of my problems. I don't fear death if it's someone I care for who's at stake and I think revenge is throwing your life away. It's petty and consumes your life obsessing over it." Link told her and she ruffled his hair cutely as he blushed._

"_It seems you are far too grown up for my little boys, Link-kun. You planned on fighting Deliora yourself, didn't you? It seems like you have skills from taking down monsters. Yet this is living magic that destroys towns. So why do you fight and want to do things people don't do?" Ur asked Link sadly as he looked up with his blue eyes._

"_Even though I never had a family, I won't let you or Gray die trying to kill the beast."_

_"You know, that quality of yours is so cute." Ur hugged him as he blushed, dropping his book on his desk. "That gallant side comes out and girls will love it. So if I went to go fight it, you would save me right?" Ur smiled playfully as he nodded yes._

_"Of course I will save Ur-sensei. I'm stronger than you think and even if I'm not, I can beat them using my brain." Link told her to only get a giggle from Ur as she kissed his forehead._

_"You definitely will be a charmer in the future, so go to sleep, Link. I will teach you some Ice-make for fun." Ur told Link as he nodded._

_[City Brago]_

_11:00 P.M._

As the woman stood up, she looked at the young boys on the ground. A massive blue beast stood over a destroyed town.

"Crap, I didn't it would be this strong…" Ur panted heavily as she saw the beat charge a beam from its mouth. She ran towards her students to get them out the way, just in time, and she saw a green blur jump in front of her. She was shocked to see the wolf mask and the blue eyes.

"Link, get back; you will be killed!" Ur shouted as the blast almost enveloped them, except the beam hit the shield, bouncing back and hitting the gut of its owner.

The monster fell over, hitting the ground as Ur looked in shock at Link who turned around, chuckling. He held up a shield that had a face with a look of horror on its mirrored surface.

"Mirror shield; it reflects light and various magic spells. Beams are the easiest to do. I did tell you if you ever needed help. I will be there for you. Besides that, does this city have a canal that's not frozen?" Link asked Ur as Link turned back to see the Deliora get up. He shot a light arrow at its eye, blinding it.

"I think it is best if I handle it, you will die if I know you're trying to kill yourself," Link told her as he ran into town. Ur put a hand out to stop him, but it was in vain.

She watched to see Link shoot bomb arrows, making water well up to the surface. Ice arrows followed, shot across the areas of water. It froze, and just as Deliora tried getting up off the ground, it slipped back down onto its back. Ur looked on in shock, to see Link run further into town, without any fear, to face the beast.

"I can't believe the little guy is actually putting up a fight against him, and not even using magic to do it. Tactic is prevailing over force." Ur spoke as Gray woke.

'Ur-sensei, you came for me…even when you expelled me from your school. You're fighting Deliora aren't you?" Gray murmured. He was surprised to receive a negative answer and followed his teacher's finger as she pointed to…Link.

"No, I was fighting until our little knight showed up. He is actually doing really well against it." Gray looked disbelieving. "Gray, there are mages out there, or people out in the west, that are really good. Even if he doesn't have the power, he really is something. He doesn't show fear at all for fighting the beast." Ur told him as Gray watched in shock as well.

"Why is he fighting it… why is he so strong when I…?" Gray murmured as Ur shook her head no.

"It's not physical strength Gray, this strength comes from protecting people. Link understood your pain and he wasn't going away so easily. You see, he really cares for people a lot once he knows you. Plus, he is trying to help someone else back at home." Ur told Gray.

_Meanwhile in Town_

Link examined the ice cracking from the weight of the giant Deliora. He shot fire arrows into the ground and the ground expanded, caving in to reveal a huge canal of water below. Link smirked, seeing the beast trying to get up. He flipped out the Silver Stone Mask, placing it on his head and letting out a yell. Ur and Gray looked, shocked, as the boy turned into a giant before their eyes, matching Deliora in size.

"No way…" Gray murmured as Ur followed.

"So he was telling the truth and those masks he has are magical in nature…yet, I didn't think he could become a giant, of all things," Ur murmured.

Deliora finally stood up to fire another beam; it fired into Link's mirror shield. Link directed the beam back towards its face and it exploded, making the beast scream. Link raised his foot up, kicking it into the water of the canal, the water soaking its body. He jumped as the mask ex-equipped; they saw his child-like body again. He wore his wolf mask again as he landed next to Ur, Gray, and Lyon.

"You said I couldn't fight the beast without making a powerful ice spell right?" Link asked her. He raised the spear to see high magic energy rolling off it.

"You stored enough magic in the spear over the past three months to resemble the level of an S-rank mage…" Ur muttered as Link reared back the spear. Gray saw a talisman on the end of it. It had his name on it and he looked at Link.

"Why is my name on the Talisman?" Gray asked him.

"You do remember you placed your magic energy in here as well, right? It will not only be my victory; it will be yours as well," Link told him as they saw Deliora get back up.

Link reared back. "**Ice make: Ice Age!**" he shouted as he threw the spear. For a moment, it seemed to travel slowly through the air.

BOOM!

The sound wave sent Link tumbling against the ground. The spear slammed into Deliora hard, and it fell back in pain. But nothing else was happening at all.

"The move didn't work!" Gray shouted. Just then, they noticed that the beast was slowing down.

"It was deep-freezing from the inside first…" Gray realized as ice crawled up Deliora's body, slowly forming an iceberg. They saw Link get up from the ground, looking at his handiwork. He seemed to smile beneath his mask as he walked up to them. A rune covered Deliora's body, finalizing the spell. Gray felt tears well up.

"He beat Deliora…" Gray murmured in shock as Ur got up from the ground to see Link jumping up and down happily as Gray cried.

"Well, I didn't think he could do it, and he proved me wrong." Ur muttered while Link calmed down. He handed Ur a scroll.

"This is for you…so you don't have to use that Ice Shell technique." Link told her, showing her the Ice Age spell that was written.

"How did you know?" Ur asked him.

"I have good ears and you said that spell was a last resort. I decided to make a new spell better than that. I wish you good luck in your life, Gray, Ur, and Lyon. I have to save someone's life and find my friend. This is goodbye, but I hope we will meet again." Link told them as he took out his ocarina.

"Are there people stronger out there?" Gray asked him as Link turned to them.

"If you sit here, you won't know, right? I plan on heading to Magnolia, a famous land filled with mages." Link told them as Ur ruffled up his head.

"I don't know about that at all, but I will be sure to send letters to you." Ur told Link and he gave her an address. He walked off, playing his ocarina as Lyon stirred on the ground. The white-haired boy woke up, looked around, and saw Deliora frozen.

"You did that, Ur-sensei? I knew you would be the strongest after all!" Lyon shouted happily, but Ur shook her head. They heard the faint sounds of the ocarina in the wind. The city was reverting back to its original form as if nothing had happened. Gray sat there in awe.

"It was our young knight friend that saved the day and came to our rescue." Ur told him and Lyon looked shocked.

"No way, he couldn't have done that! He just joined us in training three months ago and he isn't really good at Ice-make magic. You have to be lying. You're stronger than him, right? How can that freak do it when we couldn't do a thing?" Lyon shouted.

Gray and Ur were taken back by this reaction as Lyon grabbed Ur's collar. "It's not fair. He shows up out of nowhere and he beats it like it was nothing!" Lyon shouted as he pointed to the frozen beast, crying.

"He didn't just use magic to beat it; he used tactics, the surroundings, and nature itself, Lyon. Like I said earlier, there are other people out there who are extraordinary. Link said himself that there are people stronger than him in Magnolia, where he is going. I don't think that I need to train you guys anymore; you guys need to see the world for yourselves." Ur told them as they sat there crying along with her.

_A legend was made that day when a boy came to Isvan and then to Brago to face that demon, though he was still young. Though many people thought it impossible, the boy performed a task that no others had been able to. He beat a beast beyond his level of magic power and strength easily. His courage was an example to all children that day, along with grown people. Courage was just as strong as any magic out there. Magic, doesn't make you great, it was the things that come from it that makes it special. The boy left without a name, wearing a wolf mask displaying the long trek he'd endured. They called the event the "force of courage" as the story was passed on. The people of the time still remember the faint sounds of an ocarina fading into the south._

_The only other thing we can recall is the color he wore with his mask: 'Emerald Wolf''._

_One month later_

_Magnolia Hospital_

Link walked up to the hospital, wearing tattered clothing and the many bruises on his body. He carried a suitcase with him as he entered, and he walked towards the receptionist's desk.

"Are you hurt?" the woman at the desk asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't need medical care, but I would like to see Mrs. Heartfilia…?" Link asked her as she looked surprised.

"So, you're the boy that always writes to her? She talks about you a lot. I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but seeing all those specialized doctors will cost you seven million jewels," she told him, but her apologetic expression was replaced by one of shock when a large pile of money was deposited onto the desk the next moment.

"I was taking a high risk job to help pay her bills." Link told her as several people came to count and check if the money was real. It took a good twenty minutes to confirm it.

"Your payment went through and we are glad to take care of a woman that's treated well by someone," the nurse told him as he followed her through the hospital.

They finally came to Layla's room and Link felt a warm happy feeling blossom in his chest to see her sitting up. She wore a white hospital gown and she smiled, seeing him. She waved to him weakly as he came to her, offering a hug. She placed a letter on the table with a newspaper.

"I see my little brave knight came back! You even subdue a giant monster in some other country." she giggled weakly. He looked a bit confused by her words. "Ur sent me a letter about your achievement in Isvan."

"I managed to pay off your bills as well, but I can't…" Link told her as she patted her head.

"I know, silly, you tried to go see Lucy, but you were kept out by the mages standing guard there. My husband is so obsessed with his business and money. He doesn't want to help take care of me due to us almost going bankrupt. He is scared of you because your strength, you know…" Layla told him as Link looked at her.

"I will find a way to help you, Mrs. Layla; you have been good to me ever since I came to Fiore. I'm not going to let you down; not after I helped so many people other than you. I refuse to give up on you; I just have to see the great fairy. She can help heal you; she has done it for others in the past." Link told her as she giggled.

"Will I get to meet this great fairy?" Layla asked him and he nodded.

"I will do my best to go get her or bring something back to heal you." Link told her.

"Even if my daughter isn't here, you're like a bundle of sunshine, Link." she laughed as Link helped her lie back on the bed to relax.

…

A man with brown orange hair, wearing a black cloak, sat next a short elderly man with a staff. Gray sat next to them with a picture showing a boy with an ocarina, wearing a wolf mask.

"Master, I'm looking for this guy. He took on some insane monster a month ago and I still can't find him at all. I want to know where I can find him." Gray told them and handed the older men the picture. The old man took it to see that it was blurry. He handed it to the man beside him and he too shook his head.

"A boy that wears a wolf mask, I never heard of him. What does he look like and what's his name?" the orange-haired man asked.

"Gildarts-san, Master Makarov, he is real and he help saved me, Ur-sensei and Lyon," Gray informed them as Makarov hummed a bit.

"I do know something… a boy that takes up personal contracts with people he meets in towns. He started small and actually made a good client base. He cuts into other guild missions and takes all the commission himself. Normally the guild gets a cut of the original for posting it on the board, after the mission is finished. Such a young child charging recklessly into danger…it reminds me of you, Gildarts, when you were a kid. Yet he has a good head on his shoulders unlike you." Makarov mused as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, you say I'm reckless, eh, master? I wasn't that bad. Yet the wolf persona represents a lonely path. I wonder what kind of sorrow he went through…" Gildarts wondered as he drank some beer. Gray looked at them curiously.

"Lonely?" Gray asked and his elders nodded.

"Imagine that no matter where you go, you only know how to destroy and knowing that hurts inside. Making friends and meeting new people along the way, you sometimes reflect back on what you could have… hmm, never mind that." Makarov paused, considering, before trying again. "What he does for others is what he wants for himself but doesn't truly have. He gives others happiness instead so others don't feel the same way he does. When he saved your teacher, I imagine he left so quickly because he couldn't relate to the connection between you and your teacher. He left to protect his own feelings."

Gray gazed up at the sky, wondering about the boy whose name and face he'd forgotten so easily.

"I believe we are somehow connected…"

"Give it time, Gray. He will show up in the future." Makarov reassured the young ice mage, sipping on his beer. He'd felt a weird magical power in town. Perhaps it had something to do with this strange boy with the wolf mask. But for now, he pushed it to the back of his mind.


	2. Becoming the Guardian

**Hello it's me again and I want to say I got some good feedback lately. I promised that this story will be different from my previous one and I told you that I will deliver. A question has arisen seeing the fact my brother wanted Link to join during the seven year time skip and be adult Link. I think that's a stupid thing seeing Fairy Tail itself is like a family. It sets up the story to be overpowered character. I wanted an honest opinion from someone that hasn't have a colored view on fanfiction stories. So I ask you all what should happen, let Link become a freelancer until X784 or now. Well enough of my ranting, but I hope you enjoy my story. **

…

_Magnolia/ Fiore_

_10:00 A.M._

_X775_

_June 6, X775_

…

Link was walking back and forth between shops in Magnolia. He visited the food market early and already collected a big of food and placed it in a special back up matching his pouches capabilities. He walked into the shop seeing the major seeing various magical ingredients.

"Usually I just scrounge around the forest some of my ingredients'…" Link muttered as he looked around seeing the various medical sets.

"_I really need to calm __down and give it some thought now on what to do. The doctors say that she will die in X777 if I don't come up with a cure. After all the battles I had with monsters' I need to brush up on my potion making and also learn some healing magic."_

He looked to see his wounds covered in bandages as he wore a blue shirt and black pants along with grey sandals. He looked around picking up ingredients for his adding different magical mushrooms, jellies and herbs. He placed into a wooden basket in the basket as he found a small lacrima orbs that was empty. It was a magically charged Lacrima that was perfect for him. He looked around for some healing. He didn't find spells in the front of the store as he looked to see an elderly woman sitting at the counter.

"Oh young man, I didn't anticipate you to take up the healing art. You look like a fighter to me…" she laughed as he placed the basket down on the counter.

"Well I'm taking on several jobs that are quite dangerous. The pay is good and all, but I don't have anyone to take care of me when I do get sick or hurt. I'm trying to do my best and learn how to do some healing magic now…" Link told her.

"Trying to learn the healing arts, yet you have no proper teacher. I do know of a woman that lives like a hermit. She comes to shop every now and then to grab supplies. You should go the East forest to find her. Tell her that Cindy sent you there." Cindy told him as he nodded.

"How many Jewels I owe you for a medical supplies'." Link asked her as she rubbed her chin after she checked them all.

"You picked out several fine ingredients' young lad, but they are quite expensive. Yet I will give you a discount since you're taking a brave step into medical field. You hardly ever see anyone interested in making potions or healing magic. You owe me 2, 500 jewels." Cindy told him as Link threw down 3, 500 jewels as she looked at him.

"You gave me another extra thousand…" she muttered as Link left with his supplies.

"It's me saying thank you, seeing your helping me takes steps to learn medicine." Link told her as she laughed as they waved good bye. Link placed his ingredients' in his backpack as he left the store. He was on Main Street and he knew Fairy Tail was up the street. He knew his house was being built in the west, but a little detour couldn't help in the East.

…

_East Forest_

_12:00 P.M._

…

As Link arrived to the East forest as he carried his sword and shield. He looked around the forest with nostalgia.

"_This place reminds me of Kokiri forest… luckily I went back home and dropped off my food first. I wonder who this woman is let alone how she will react to me. Well I might as well meet this woman first."_Link thought.

He walked through forest seeing the huge trees… he noticed that the animals were big. The plants and flora were big as well as he traveled throughout the area. He noticed a staircase leading up to three that windows and a door. He winced seeing the fact it reminded him of Kokiri forest. Yet this woman wouldn't be a Kokiri, she would be like him in some kind of way.

He walked up the stairs slowly wondering who will be at the door when he knocked on it softly as he heard the footsteps approach the door. He saw a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. Her red eyes peered around until she looked down. Link noticed her attire consisted of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

"So who are you?" she asked Link as he bowed politely as she studied him for a moment.

"I'm Link Kokiri and I was asked by Cindy to come here to east forest. She said that you were a healing mage." Link asked her as she looked at him.

"_Weird magical energy spreads throughout this child and his eyes reflect the many years he lived. Yet he isn't human by standards seeing his ears are quite different from mine. I wonder why this boy sought me out…." _Porlyusica thought.

"My name is Porlyusica child, I know who sent you, but for what reason." Porlyusica demanded.

"I want to learn healing magic and medicine from you." Link replied.

"You came to me trying to learn something when their spells or books out there." she told him.

"Learning from a book means nothing if you're using it wrong you do more harm than good. I don't want waste anyone's time, or let people I know die. People learn how to attack by nature. Yet I want to protect others and help them if it's possible." Link told her as he sat still.

"Let me see if you have the proper skills then, craft me one potion right now. I hope you have your own supplies on hand." Porlyusica told him as he sat on the ground. He set his sword and shield on the ground. He pulled out his magical pouch as he pulled out grinder and potion set along with ingredients' as she watched him.

"_A magical pouch that's small yet it produces such big items. More and more I'm learning that this boy is not normal. Let alone I never seen someone prepare a potion this way. He using magical mushrooms that usually dangerous, yet using an herb to destroy the poison. I know those fools in Fairy Tail can be the test subject." _Porlyusica thought.

She noticed Link was adding strawberries to the medicine.

"I almost done with the potion" Link told her.

"Why are you adding fruit to the medicine?" she asked him.

"Well the original format of the medicine didn't taste good at all. I reduce the acidity in the medicine using by the herb to remove the bad taste in the poison. Everyone is receptive in drinking sweet things rather using bland medicine that's tastes bad." Link told as he handed her a red potion. "This one is made to heal wounds'…"

She took the potion as she looked back inside to see someone sitting in the bed.

"Let's see if it works then…" she grumbled as he followed her house. He looked to see a red and orange-haired man sit in a bed wounded. He looked up to see the man with coal black eyes.

"I see you met a new friend Porlyusica, I never met him at all before Are you apart of Fairy Tail?" Gildarts asked Link as he nodded.

"No he is not part of Fairy Tail. He came to me to learn healing magic and I asked him to whip up a potion to heal you." she told him.

"You let a novice make the potion…" Gildarts grimaced as she smiled wickedly.

"That's right if this potion fails you will die Gildarts and I won't take him as my student…" she told him coldly as Link stood confidently. She forced it down his mouth as he drank it. She pulled the bottle from his mouth. "So how do you feel Gildarts?"

He looked at her crazily as he looked at the kid.

"It taste like strawberry, but it's a little tart…" he muttered as Link ripped the bandages off his chest as the two adults looked shocked to the wound was almost gone as he regenerated.

"I learned how to craft some basic potions' from a potion owner named Kotake. It works fast and on the spot for certain extent. If the wound is fatal it won't heal because of several reasons…" Link told them as he saw Porlyusica chasing him out with a broom.

"Get out you filthy human, go home already!" she shouted as he scrambled getting his things.

"Why are you not telling the kid to scram, he is human too!" Glidarts shouted as Link and she watches him run out the house. She closed the door as she turned to him quite seriously. "You have some knowledge in medical field, yet your knowledge is quite small."

She told him as she threw the book to him that was quite thick.

"You want me to read this book?" Link asked her.

"I want you to buy quality ingredients' and memorize the book by the end of the week. This book classifies on the most basic magical properties in substance. You bought quality ingredients yet you didn't buy the cheapest thing with the same effect. Judging you by how you look… you wielded a sword for many years child. You're not from this world at all…" Porlyusica expressed as he looked up in shock.

"…" Link didn't say a word as she laughed a bit.

"The fact people think it's some magical thing or something you gained from birth it's far-fetched Link. Yet the magic energy you possess, and the fact your body can tell me you lived for quite a long time." she told him as she sat down. "I came from another world as well child where did you come from?"

She asked him as he was taken back a bit.

"I came from Hyrule, but I landed in a parallel called Termina. I'm actually Hylian and not a human…" he told her as she laughed.

"Humans are such simpletons who only see fighting is the only way to solve things." she told him.

"I learned to fight and protect people; I never actually lived a true life. I believe that they're several other ways, but you should only fight if you have too." Link told her as she shrugged.

"I'm taking you in as my student because you're not a simpleton as them. Let alone your thinking of avenues to help people is quite admirable. You do realize we met once before, when I went to Magnolia Hospital." Porlyusica told him as he turned his head.

"You saw me at the hospital…" Link muttered.

"Yes when you made a scene at the hospital showing up with seven million jewels. You came to see if that woman was alright after her husband abandoned her attribute to the hospital bills. You're the only that visits' that dying woman in a hospital. You do realize that the costs of care will go up when she is on dialyses. The next year she will no doubt be on the machine after some of her organs fail." she told him to see a sad frown across his face as he turned his head. She felt hurt a bit seeing the expression.

"She helped me when I landed in Fiore and I became her daughter's friend. What kind of friend will I be to let her die?" Link told her.

"You do realize it will take a miracle to save her life?" she asked him as he nodded.

"That's why I'm learning to use healing magic. Take care of my body when my flesh is shredded from the bone and when they are crushed. I won't stop until I fulfill that promise to my friend. I want to meet a great fairy to help heal her." Link told her as she looked in disbelieve.

"Fairies are just a myth…" she told him as she saw his eyes were not wavering one bit. He held a photo with Lucy dancing around with a fairy. She looked a bit shocked at the photo as he gave it to her.

"They do exist, yet people don't believe in them. My world was filled with them, but your world has a few. Yet they are quite elusive and secretive and I'm guessing that there is an island out in sea." Link told her as she gave her a photo.

"So your banking this on chance to find this great fairy?" she asked him as he nodded.

"Yes," Link replied as she sighed.

"Fine then, go home and memorize the book and be back here at 7:00 A.M. sharp. I will have no doubt that we will not run out of people to heal tomorrow." Porlyusica told him as he quickly left out the door as she sat back in her chair.

"The fact that fairies do exist is amazing itself, but he basing this off our own legend. He will no doubt be chasing a wild goose chase for quite some time." she told him.

…

_Meanwhile outside Porlyusica house_

…

Link walked outside carrying the book in hand as he made sure to swipe his bottle back. He noticed Gildarts waiting there as he wore some kind of armor of his body along with a coat. He smiled happily as Link walked.

"Hey little guy that was a nice potion you made. It healed all my wounds on the spot. You're a mage just like me, my name is Gildarts Clive." he told him.

"My name is Link Kokiri and I'm a swordsman…" Link stated as he looked confused.

"You use magic so you are called a mage." he stated as Link shook his head.

"I'm a swordsman and I employ sword based attacks." Link expressed as Glidarts looked confused.

"OK kid, your magical knight then… since you're here do you want to join my guild called Fairy Tail?" Glidarts asked him.

"No thanks', I don't have the time to join a guild." Link told him as he looked confused.

"Why not we can use another medic like Porlyusica, since she hates interacting with humans', even though she is one herself? Even one in training can help the guild recover faster with all the daily fights it had." Glidarts asked him as Link nodded.

"Why do you fight each other?" Link asked him.

"Well that's how we communicate and bond with each other. Why do you ask?" Glidarts asked him.

"Why not try talking to each other than hurt each other. I don't want to join in accidently hurt someone innocent. I hear stories about your guild destroying vast amounts of property. Do you ever think that it may hurt someone or leave someone homeless?" Link asked him as he was taken aback by his words.

"_This kid seems a little too grown up… well I want to try to help people if they are hurt. I never thought it would leave them homeless. In Fairy Tail we usually amount to some type of destruction either it's mental or physical." _Glidarts crossed his arms as he stared at Link.

"Well you have good answers', but sometimes we can't help that we are passionate for fighting for others and using our magic. Yet I didn't think about that at all, but we always pay for damages in wounds. Yet we only have two kids in the guild named Cana Alberona and she is real cute. We recently got a kid that uses ice magic named Gray Fullbuster."

"So Gray joined a guild after all, I'm shocked only one month after the incident…" Link muttered as Glidarts turned his head.

"You know Gray?" he asked him as he nodded.

"I beat a big monster up north called Deliora for fifty million jewels'." Link said nonchalantly as he walked off as he thought back a little.

"_Master you have to believe me this guy was really strong and he took it down by himself. His magic was unreal and I never seen anything like that. His name is something that connects to something, you have to believe me." _as he thought back on what Gray said as he turned to the boy.

"Hey Link… when you have some time, I would like to see your magic sometime. I heard Gray that you were a strong." he told him as Link turned to him.

"My magic is not strong it's the tactics behind it that make it look strong. Are you challenging me to a fight?" Link asked him as a turned back as green light enveloped disappearing as Glidarts shrugged.

"That kid is quite confusing and I don't see why he doesn't want to make friends with anyone. I never seen the old woman ever taken an apprentice before." he walked off back towards the guild.

…

Link walked back into the town as he walked along the streets reading his book. He saw weapons and armor shop there.

"_I do work on enchantments, but if I craft my own my own armor and Re-equip. It can lessen the danger I taken, but I need to learn more magic to defend against the long range game. Maybe I can take up an apprentice job here and earn money along the way." _Link thought as he walked into the store putting his book up.

He walked up to see a woman with brown and green eyes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail as she wore black shirt and grey pants. She smiled at him as she waved at him as he bowed in return.

"You such cute boy and you have manners', my name is Florence and your name is." Florence asked Link.

"Link Kokiri, it's nice to meet you Florence, I was wondering if I can take job to be a black smith please." Link asked her as she giggled.

"Let me see your shield and sword then Link." she asked them as he placed his Glided sword down on the table with Hyrulian shield. She inspected the weapons in awe as she saw the gold sword. She that enchantment was placed was a wind buffer as she awed.

"They are beautiful pieces of work, yet I can see that you placed an enchantment on your shield that can deflect projectiles and roll of some physical blows. It seems like you are a good enchanter already. I can't see the harm in learning, but are you learning something right now." Florence asked him.

"I'm learning how to use healing spells, and I'm taking up other jobs as well." Link winced as she smiled.

"Don't worry silly I understand you have busy schedule, what's so important that you have to take time out?" Florence.

"I'm trying to pay for a woman I'm caring that's in the hospital. I'm learning healing spells to keep myself from getting sick or hurt. I need to take missions to pay her bills. I'm looking to up my strategy by creating unique weapons and armor. Let alone learn to sue new magic." Link told her as she threw him an apron.

"Well how about we get started now, I need a helping hand since my dad is the hospital for accidently burning himself." Link strapped on the black apron as he followed her into the back.

"_I'm going to be juggling a several things around I need to learn how to make a clone and transfer data between them. I heard about a new magic called Archive showed up in sorcerers weekly magazine. I will try to learn that the quickest and use the clones to search for me. They will help me learn at much faster pace as well."_ Link thought as he followed her instructions.

…

_Fairy Tail_

…

Gildarts walked into the guild as he looked to see Makarov was sitting near Gray. He made his way to the bar as he smiled showing no wounds. He saw Cana looking in shock to see he was healed again.

He walked up to bar and took a seat as Makarov looked at him.

"I thought it would take at least a good week before your wounds healed Gildarts. Did Porlyusica make some new medicine?" Marakov asked him.

"Her new apprentice helped healed me…" Gildarts told them as Makarov spat out his beer as Gray looked shocked.

"What you mean that crazy bat has some student? She can't stand humans!" Gray shouted as Cana was beside him.

"Gray your clothes." she told him as he looked shocked as he looked for his clothes.

"I agree someone has to be quite brave to even ask her to teach them…" Makarov told him.

"Well it Gray's wolf mask friend that asked her…" Gildarts told them as Gray turned towards him as he picked up his clothes.

"You serious he is here, where is he?" Gray asked him as Gildarts looked at him.

"I know he will be Porlyusica place bright and early Gray. She will no doubt ask to come around 7:00 A.M. and I found his name is Link Kokiri." he told him.

"His name is super weird after all and after three months I don't even know him well. He always kept to himself and Ur-sensei said he was facing some grown up problems at home." Gray told him.

"What type of problems is he facing?" Makarov told him as Gray shrugged.

"I don't know it was real serious stuff like someone dying…" Gray muttered. "Lyon told me it was something costing millions of jewels for some medical bills. It was the reason he traveled north to face Deliora and beat it combat. He gained fifty million jewels from the whole thing."

"How much do medical bills cost if someone is dying?" Cana asked them.

"A lot my child and to provide the best care for them costs even more. If it is unknown disease it's even worse on you're seeing you have to pay outrageous money to care for them." Makarov told them.

"If he is a freelancer mage he can join our guild if he wants to earn money badly." Gray told them as Gildarts shook his head.

"I asked him to join our guild, but he declined saying he doesn't want to join any guild. He portably figured out the guilds takes a good portion of the money as commission for placing it on the board." Gildarts told them as Gray's was a bit disappointed.

"Job commission…" Gray muttered.

"Not all of the job's money goes the mission. People have to pay the guild money for posting a job on their board. It's ten percent of job's money offered for the job. If it's 700, 000 jewels, we get 70, 000 jewels', it helps us keep our guild running or pay for damages. Your friend wants to make money badly he doesn't join a guild for that very reason. He is taking a risk going into missions that are even deadlier for regular guilds to take." Makarov told them.

"If he keeps this up he will die?" Cana asked.

"That's why he sought out Porlyusica to train him in the healing arts. I know he isn't stupid Gray to think he is invincible. He wants the training to help improve his chances of dangerous situations. I will go talk to Porlyusica tomorrow with our young friend maybe I will find out the cause of why he is taking these dangerous missions." Makarov told him as he drank some liquor.

…

Link admired his first forged knife as he saw the enchantment rings glow. Tendrils of electricity came out as he quickly flicked making a light trail. He put up his knife as he was getting close to your destination. He walked towards the hospital in hopes to seeing Layla he was clean up now after a good shower in the apartment until his house was done in the west. He walked into the hospital he carried a white Lilly bouquet. He went into the hospital as he saw the receptionist look at him with fear.

"Thank goodness you came in time! A lawyer came up here with some thugs!" she shouted as green light surrounded his body. He was now wearing his armor and weapons as he ran in the hospital to her location.

"Mrs. Grace if you sign this contract… things are going smoother." one man told her.

"I'm not signing such a contract!" as she coughed the door busted open as Link walked to see her coughing up blood as one man in a suit turned with his two bodyguards carrying swords.

"Well we get this mage called Emerald wolf the one protecting you to force you to sign it…" he trialed as Link held up hand as light came up from it.

"**Light make: crawling rope!**" Link shouted as wave of white entangled their bodies as they couldn't move he pulled out his sword as the doctors came in to help Layla. He walked up the lawyer and studied him. He grabbed the contract from the ground as Link looked at him. "What's this?" he asked.

"This is grown up business kid…" he told as he lifted his sword as the mask eyeholes glowed green.

"You do remember that I'm the one holding the sword and your lives in my hands?" Link told him he tried waving his arms up.

"Divorce papers'…. just papers she is supposed to sign to make sure that she will not take any money from the Heartfilia family. She is a dying woman kid and she has only one kid. This divorce spans back since X768." he told her as Link cut them.

He had his eyes closed as he opened them to see his bonds were gone as Link pointed out the door.

"You don't send men in to intimidate the staff from helping or threatening her to sign some papers. If I see you or these men again here, do expect yourself to leave in a body bag. Is that clear?" Link told him as he nodded running away with his men. He heard their screams as the doctors pushed him out the room.

He sat beside the door for several hours as the door finally opened now to see the doctor in charge of her health.

"You came in at the nick of time young man…" he told him.

"How bad was it?" Link asked him.

"They were stopping her medicine bags and machines to make her sign the papers. Blood was pooling into her lungs', but we managed to drain them. Layla has a unique form of cancer that makes her body wither in time. It will shut down her organs' slowly and painfully. We suspect that in X777 she will die if this keeps up." he told him.

"Are their donors?" Link asked him as he nodded.

"No one matching her blood or size has been found yet. It's hard to get donor these days and healthy one. Some of these people in the hospital have waited for a long time to get a donor. She is not on the top of the list. We believe that the cancer will spread to another part of the lung really soon and to other body parts. I amazed that you came up with the money to pay for these operations my boy, yet it looks like she is going to die." he told him.

"What about magical organs that replicate her organs minus the cancer?" Link asked as he paused as he turned to him.

"No one has ever tried that let on such a big scale. The only thing people have done before were just eyes. Do you think you can create some before X777." doctor asked Link.

"There is no option, but succeed or she dies." Link proclaimed as he patted his head.

"I wish you luck then young man and oh she is awake and she wants to speak to you." he told him as Link carried the bouquet of flowers into the room. He looked to see that she had oxygen mask on as she smiled behind it. He moved his mask to the side as he smiled.

"My courageous knight came in the nick of time to save my life. Thank you Link." she said weakly. He walked over to her bedside to give her the flowers. "They're really pretty, thank you for the gift."

"You're welcome Mrs. Layla. Why did they call you Grace thought?" Link asked her as her mood changed as she told him to sit down.

"Grace was my last name before I got married Link. The lawyer wanted me to sign some papers. He wanted me to give up my rights to Heartfilia money." Layla told him.

"Why now after a year in the hospital? Why did this started since X768? That's right after Lucy was born right?" Link asked her as she nodded.

"It was after that my husband stopped caring for me and cared about his money. We worked at merchant's guild called Love and Lucky before Lucy was conceived and then we left as he made his own business practice. Lucy is named after the building when K fell off Lucky. The reason I'm really fond of you since the moment I met you. You were so sweet to Lucy and me. You reminded me of my husband for a bit. Then I realized you were better than him you weren't going to give up anything to make Lucy happy and try to repay me for my kindness." she told him.

"Those were the fun times…" Link muttered.

…

_October 15, X774_

_Magnolia Town_

…

_Lucy was giggling to herself as she the numerous fireworks litter the sky. She wore a blue dress with pink ribbon tied to it along with black shoes. Link watched laughed too seeing as she was having a good time. He wore a blue vest, dark navy pants, and brown boots. He wore a light blue jacket that had a silver wolf imprinted on the back._

_Layla wore a white dress and some sandals with it as she giggled._

"_So Mr. Knight you decoded to take Lucy out in the town to show her what mages?" Layla told him as he turned his head._

"_I figure that you all needed some fresh air and see a festival rather than staying indoors. I worked enough missions to pay for everything including the trip." Link told her as she patted his head with his blue hat._

"_Thank you for the kind gesture and taking us away for a while. I wished my husband did such a thing for me. He just cares about his business and his money more than our family." Layla told her as Link grabbed her hand._

"_It's ok; I managed to buy him off by giving a green color rupee. We have nothing to worry __about from him as he saw turn to Lucy waving._

"_Link, mama, found a souvenir shop can we please buy something!" she shouted as Link nodded as they came along to see the lots of souvenirs'. Lucy looked around the shop as he noticed something. He saw her pull out a ocarina just like his from a display case except it looked like Saria's, Link looked a bit surprised._

"_Look I found an ocarina just like yours Link!" she shouted happily as she took his hat. She placed it on her head as she blows into the ocarina it sounded horrible. The shop owner laughed a bit as he looked at Lucy._

"_I see you just picked it up without learning how to use an ocarina properly." Link took the Ocarina from her._

"_Let me show you show you a song my friend." Link told her as he blew into it moving his fingers on the holes. He played the happy melody that his friend Saria made. He focused as people were dancing to it as he extended to the full song like he did Darunia._

"_You're such a good ocarina player young man." the shop owner commented. Link paid for it he wrote the musical notes on the bottom before handing it to Lucy._

"_I will teach you how to play the Ocarina Lucy." Link told her as she jumped in joy._

"_What song was that?" Lucy asked him._

"_It was named after my first friend Saria she taught me a song and how to play it before I left my village." he told her._

"_Are you going to keep Link's hat all night Lucy?" Layla asked her daughter as she spun around._

"_No I want to keep it, it's really comfortable. It's like a nice sleeping cap too." she told him as Link shrugged._

"_Fine then, but what I'm going to wear over my head then for the rest of the night." Link asked her._

_She looked around the shop as she went and grabbed a wolf mask that looked quit real._

"_You love masks' so I think the represents you right?" Lucy asked her as he nodded._

"_Wolves are the symbol of heroes'…" Link told her as she giggled placing it on his head._

"_It looks scary, but I think it matches how good you fight." She smiled as the wolf mask looked like it smirked._

…

Layla touched his mask as she smiled warmly.

"You defiantly are my hero for sure, despite me being still dying…" Layla told him as he grasped her hand.

"There is another way to save you and the doctors didn't even consider it. Magically cloned organs that have no cancer, they said an eye was possible, but hug scale organ replacement has never been done. I vow to take my training under the healing mage to the best of my ability. If I can't find the Great Fairy to help you, I will work on a something more realistically." Link told her as she looked shocked as she smiled.

"You know Link, sometimes I wish the person I loved was like you. I had a husband that always neglected me and we grew distant. Even if we can't see Lucy, I know she is still thinking about us."

…

_Heartfilia Konzern_

_Mansion_

…

"Mr. Heartfilia I regret to tell you that your wife didn't sign the papers…" the lawyer told him from a lacrima crystal.

"I hired you to make her sign the papers', since I anticipate that boy wants to help save her life at any cost. I see this boy is spending millions of jewels without abandonment. He is actually prolonging her life more and more. Then you tell me you couldn't give her the papers and was beaten by a nine year old boy, even when you had guards to make sure to protect you." Jude berated the man.

"Well you don't have to give me money for a failed business opportunity Mr. Heartfilia. That boy is a mage and widely known one. Emerald wolf exploits even hailed from Isvan for beating unbeatable monster…" he told him as Jude cut off the link as he turned back to the table.

"I will need a mage to neutralize this boy once and for all. It will stop him from interfering for good, but I need someone strong enough to do this task. Guilds around Magnolia won't do such a thing. I need a dark mage for this." Jude planned as was looking for a contact.

…

_Next day_

_7:00 A.M_

_Porlyusica's house_

…

Link stood outside of her house as she made a small class for him as she waited there. She had several supplies and several books on different subjects here.

"I'm glad that you came on time young man, but I'm sure you haven't had a proper education running around fighting monsters. I will teach you more than medicine Link and it will span into math and science itself. Leave your weapons on the tree stump you will not need them. I hope you looked at the book I gave you because I'm quizzing you on the ingredients'. I have before you." Porlyusica told him as he dropped his weapons on the stump.

"Can I ask you a question Porlyusica-sensei?" Link asked as she nodded. "Is it possible to make magical organs for ill people?"

She looked at him to see he was a bit determined for the answer.

"You want to save that woman's live by doing such a thing. The only thing I have done is an eye, because such organs that are vital to life are the hardest. I for see many problems by creating artificial organs. It's possible, but it's too hard for many." she told him as he wrote down the answers on a piece of sheet. He gave it to her as she looked it over to see the answers. "Very good you studied the book quite extensively and learned their magical properties. Since your focus is around potions', I will teach you to be alchemist." she told him.

"What's an alchemist?" Link asked her as she nodded.

"The study of Alchemy itself is a very lost art Link, since you focus on fighting casting magic spells'. It allows you to supplement it by using items like lacrima crystals and potions. All items have alchemic properties and slaying some monsters' they yield potent properties. It's the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy." she told him as she wrote on the board with chalk.

_Comprehension - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within._

_Deconstruction - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form._

_Reconstruction - Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape._

"So these are the primary reason steps your medicine works really well… if I find something with great healing ability." Link muttered.

"You can take its natural healing ability and place it a potion or item. It's similar to enhancements' you place on weapons." Porlyusica told him as he nodded taking down notes.

"So it actually span to making bombs or making healing effects in food." Link told her as she looked a bit impressed.

"It seems like those ears of yours are great for listening as well. I will not just teach you mentally, I will teach you physically as well. Magic grows stronger if you train your body physical or expend magic. I will teach you how to use an eastern way of fighting style named Tai Chi Quan and eastern country style of fighting." She told him as he turned his head.

"I thought you hated humans', well maybe because they always fought to answer their problems." Link told her as she nodded.

"True, but these people were friendly and polite. They lived away like hermit preaching philosophy, doing meditation, and teaching inner peace. The only humans I can actually understand unlike the rest of them. So let's begin shall we with our lesson." she told him.

…

12:00 P.M.

…

Link sat there panting as he wore weights on his body as he wore under his green Tai chi Quan suit as he was undergoing. He was doing this out of a trust system, while she tended to some matters. He finished up with his workout and started doing his stance practice.

"_I had to donate at least 10,000 jewels for her to spend on supplies. I wonder what she is going to buy with it." _Link thought as he noticed the sound of cart rolling in as he conditioned practicing his stances several times. He noticed short elderly man dressed in a suit walking casually with a cane.

"So this is the boy you took in to train under you eh?" Makarov asked her.

"Do you see any other reason that I have a person at my house other than healing them?" she sarcastically asked him. She looked towards him as she nodded to stop as he sat down Indian style in front of them as she observed to see the sweat roll off his body as proff of his training. "Very good you actually did your exercises and practice your fighting stances. This is Makarov Dreyar?"

She told him as he didn't react at all to the name as Makarov looked shocked.

"You haven't heard about my name at all young man?" Makarov asked Link as he shook his head.

"I don't have time for gossip or meeting people. I just believe that it causes fights with people over small things." Link told him as she laughed a bit.

"This boy lives like a hermit just like you. No wonder why you took him in." Makarov told her as she stared at him. He turned back to Link as he looked at his eyes.

"_It's like Porlyusica told me that this boy had lived longer than his age. She didn't give me the details about him, but something is very special about this child. He doesn't fear death like most children and he looks like he lost his innocence."_

"Link Kokiri, I heard some good things about you my boy and some troublesome things." he told Link as he listened on. "You're undertaking non commission missions' or missions from other guilds who won't do them. I heard sometimes you don't do for the money and some other cases yes. Yet you're walking down a dangerous path my boy and we all know it."

"What does that truly mean?" Link asked him.

"It means the fact that you're susceptible to attacks' by dark guilds' my boy. On top of false missions or missions' that are not in real classification range. In other words you will be ripped off by people. I know the mission in Isvan for fifty million was quite real, yet dangerous. I want you to reconsider about taking these missions alone. Despite the great rewards you get or the help of others." Makarov told him.

"I respect that you're telling me this, but I'm well aware of the danger. I rather die trying to save someone than let them die. Money doesn't bring me happiness, except the people I want to see day after day. That's why I'm taking up the healing arts to prevent such a thing and accomplish my goal. This won't be a problem anymore." Link told him as Makarov looked amused as he turned toward the healing mage.

"Is there something I don't know?" he asked the two.

"My student here is paying for a sick woman hospital bills so she can receive the best care. It goes up to thousands or millions of jewel each month. After the doctors' discovered a unique form cancer that is still unknown to medical community" Porlyusica told them as he hummed looking back at her.

"I see you're in quite the predicament and you don't want to spend years trying to pay back some debt. Very well then, I will train in you some magic art before you head out again." Makarov told him.

"Why do you want to train me?" Link asked him.

"It's because I don't some one young as you dying out there my boy. I heard from Gray you learned to use ice magic, but novice in suing creation magic. In exchange if you succeed or fail your task, you must join a guild." Makarov told him as he sat still.

"You haven't told me why it's important to join a guild?" Link asked him.

"Right my boy, guilds are officially recognized to handle missions and S-ranks. The money you're searching is S-rank job ranging in the millions. They are dangerous jobs, but they are reserved for the best of the best. If you take enough missions in a year you can be chosen to go through S-rank trails." Makarov told him.

"Is that all for now?" Link asked him as Marakov nodded.

"I used the money you gave to buy books, chemistry sets, crafting tools, and things we needed for training. We will stay to three o'clock Monday through Friday. Your weekend will be free, but sometimes you get weeks off attribute to missions. This will be a full time thing Link and you can't afford missions." Porlyusica told him as he stood still as he nodded.

"It looks like I have to rely on the money I collected then, but how long we this take." Link told her as she held her index finger.

"One full year to learn everything you need about the things I want you to learn. If you want to save that woman's life badly you will need more time. Unless you're a quick learner it will take up eight months. Are you ready for this training?" She told him as he waved his hand up to call his sword using telekinesis. He unsheathed the golden blade.

"I vow to you I will learn everything you will ask me too, if not for me it's for her." he told them as he planted his sword into the ground.


	3. Honor comes at a price

…

_X776_

_East Forest_

_7:00 A.M._

_July 11, X776_

…

It was a bright sunny day in East Forest as Link walked the path to Porlyusica's house. He wore trade mark green hat, black shirt, grey pants, and brown boots. He was carrying his backpack on his shoulder. He saw Porlyusica trying to move some supplies into her house. Light surrounded Link as several clones emerged walked over to help pick up the crates. She turned to him as he bowed to her as she nodded.

"Good morning Porlyusica-sensei." Link told her as he came up to see his sword sticking in the ground still.

"Good morning to you as well… I was surprised to say your speed in learning the healing arts. The fact you learned how to create an artificial eye in three months. Then completely turn the idea upside down. Using their own DNA to reproduce the organ and actually placing them into live people." Porlyusica told him.

"Sometimes the body reject the new organ I creates' and it takes month to make them." Link explained as she nodded.

"Nothing is ever perfect in the world of science and medicine Link. It was bound to happen at one point, but you accomplished your goal in saving the person you wanted. It was pleasure having you here since I didn't have to deal with the fools from Fairy Tail. You may retrieve your sword your sword now." she told him as he pulled out the glided sword from the ground. He inspected it before sheathing it.

"Thank for having me here…" Link told her as he turned see her handing something to him. It was a green cape that had royal family symbol of the eagle with the Triforce. "This pattern came from my shield…"

She nodded as Link attached it to his shoulder. "It's my present for finishing your training." she told him as he bowed one last time before leaving. He waved to her giving his goodbye as she noticed something near her feet. She noticed Marakov coming down here with a girl now with scarlet hair. She had white plain dress shirt, yellow tie, blue skirt, white socks, and brown shoes.

Link passed them waving to them as the girl looked at the sword on his back.

"Master Marakov is that boy a sword wielding mage?" she asked him.

"He prefers to be called magical knight Erza." Marakov asked him.

"Is he part of the guild like me?" Erza asked him as he nodded.

"He is independent mage Erza. Why do you ask me that?" Marakov asked him.

"Can he train me how to use a sword and the use of requip magic?" Erza asked him.

"Well let's worry about the eye of yours Erza. After that you should ask him if he has the time to train you." Marakov told her as they met with the Healing mage.

…

Link walked around streets calmly as he calmly dragged around a shopping cart with him. It carried groceries', medicine, and gifts. He walked by blacksmith to pick some materials for making his new armor. He noticed Florence was looking at the door waving to him as he waved back. She left the counter as she met Link outside carrying a cart full of materials'.

"Hey Link; I can see you're shopping bright and early trying to avoid the big crowds." Florence told him.

"I like to get up really early today and try to finish my shopping. I'm planning to give Mrs. Layla a get well gift. How well is your father George adjusting to the new heart I created him?" Link asked her as she saw man resembling her brown eyes and green eyes come out the shop.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Kokiri, as you can see my new heart is working quite well!" George shouted happily as he loaded the things into the cart for her. She giggled and patted Link's head.

"He was so happy to get out the hospital; he came out the hospital he decided to make you something." Florence as Link raised his hand up in protest.

"You don't have to me anything in return for the free heart, f I can more people with one goal, why not." Link told him as he laughed.

"I placed a lot of time into this Link my boy. It's saying thanks to saying why not. Your trade mark called Emerald wolf was to reflect this armor called Fenrir armor. I used some of your work to help customize this baby to the max." George told Link as he pulled the cloth of a display case as he admired the set of armor. It also sported weapons along with it as George smiled happily. "Impressive isn't it?"

He asked Link as he nodded seeing the armor for the first time.

It was all white armor that had a wolf helmet covering his whole head. It had a tight black body suit underneath the armor. Emerald color lines flowed out from around the joints of the armor had seams. They seams were on the helmet, shoulders, chest, skirt armor, thighs, and legs.

"What is that emerald light emitting from the armor?" Link asked him as George used magic as the armor moved into different places locking. The mask looked more vicious as he stopped the flow of magic. It moved back to its original form.

"This armor is quite different from most because it hides its true form. It's the assault mode and it increases its speed and power for a limited time. The armor itself can seal in toxins and help you breathe under water for period of time. I even added a modern edge to so it can fly for a period of time." George told him as he spun the armor showing boosters. Florence giggled as she patted Link's head.

"In short terms it's a prototype close quarter's armor Link. It's designed to do many things, so it can help you fight better. It uses archive magic to help acquire targets when using projectile based weapons." Florence told him as he nodded.

"It's specialize requip package armor set. The fact it takes time and magic switching back and forth to weapons. I can carry more or change up what I carry." Link explained as they smiled.

"Correct my boy. Let me tell you of the armaments' that come with the armor." George told him as he revealed two saber handles, magic rifle, and a shield. "It comes with two special order light sabers' that are emerald green as well. They are placed on the back of the skirt armor so you can pull them out faster."

"We also made a prototype rifle that fires pure magic. It has a special lacrima crystal in that focus the energy in a straight line." Florence told him. Link looked at the pure white shield that had emerald wolf pattern imprinted on it.

"What does the shield do?" Link asked them.

"The shield itself contained a wave enchantment inside the one you help created. It helps vibrate strong attacks off your shield or negate them at times. Be aware that this shield has limits' and it can only be damaged by physical blows. If it runs out of stored magic power it becomes useless." Florence told Link. George waved him up to go touch it.

"I can see you can't dismiss its benefits and it aesthetics.' I made sure that this armor can be reformed and expand when you get older. Go on and place the armor in your pocket dimension." he told Link as he touched the armor. It dissipated in green light as he glowed vibrantly as the light shined off.

The light pulled away as the two looked to see Link moved around in the armor nodding.

"I think I'm in love…" Link muttered happily. Link changed back to his armor. He bowed happily to them as the two smiled. "Thank you very much for the gift, I will cherish it."

He told him as Florence patted his head.

"If you want to do us a favor in the future, why don't you make your own armor and show it to us." Florence told him as he nodded looking at the time.

"I'm sorry if I have to make this short, I have to be at the hospital soon." as they nodded letting him leave carrying his gear off.

"I have no doubt that he will cherish it…" George laughed as he waved his daughter back into the shop. He noticed money pouch dangling off his hip holding 50,000 jewels. "It seems like he never stops showing his thanks to someone."

He told his daughter as she giggled going back into the shop.

…

"_I am finally done with all my shopping for today. I prepared Mrs. Layla a gift basket so she can get well. I made sure to lock down all the materials in crafting room and placed my food was properly stored."_ Link thought as he carried flowers and a gift with array of gifts.

Link walked to the hospital as he noticed a familiar woman there. He noticed it was Ur standing there with Layla in her wheel chair. She was smiling wearing a white floral print dress, white sandals, and a straw hat. She stood with several people outside the hospital that almost resembled.

"Everyone this Link Kokiri, he helped saved my life and helped saved her students' life?" Layla told them as Link bowed as he handed her gifts.

"Hello everyone it's nice to meet you all?" Link asked them as he looked a bit confused.

"It's the Grace family… they finally heard word from their relative. They came down here to take her home to watch over her." Ur told him.

"Well I know your surprised Link, but I just heard they came to town. I know you wanted to take me home and take care of me. Yet you have done so much for me already. I thought it was time to take the stress off you." Layla told him as Link met an older looking Layla as she patted his head.

"So you're the kind young man who took care of my daughter. My name Selena Grace and I'm her mother it's nice to meet someone that cares. I wished her husband cared enough to help save her life or look for a cure. Yet you gave it your all and spent millions of jewels on her. I know you might be disappointed about the whole ordeal we are taking care of her aren't you." Selena told him as he nodded.

"What will I say to Lucy? Where will you guys go?" Link asked them as Layla looked sad.

"I'm going home to Bosco Link, but I thank you for doing everything for me. I release you from my job as my protector and my personal doctor. I will visit Lucy really soon and tell her what's going on." Layla told him.

"I'm surprised you're not going on about the money you lost." One man told him as he shrugged.

"It's just money and it can be earned or lost. I think that people themselves are more important. Besides I got millions of jewels in my vault back at home. I kind of disappointed we didn't give this situation a resolution. Ur-sensei what are you doing here anyway?" Link asked her.

"I came to visit Layla after I had a visit to the magic council. I became a ten wizard saint…" she showed Link the medallion as she smiled.

"Since I'm finally out the hospital how about we go get lunch?" Layla asked her as Link nodded.

"I will pay for it since you all traveled so far. It's the least I can do for you all." Link told her as Ur ruffled his head.

"He thinks he is big shot now paying hospital bills and taking people out to dinner. If we are going to do that we need to go out for dinner too?" Ur joked as Link nodded as Layla.

"It seems like Link takes everything a little too seriously." Layla giggled.

"Young man have you joined a guild?" Selena asked as he nodded.

"Seriously you haven't joined a guild by now? Gray joined a guild as she he turned nine." Ur told him as he shrugged.

"None of the guilds didn't appeal to me… maybe the real reason I don't join is because of fame." Link told them.

"You do realize you're already at the infamous rank." Ur told him as she handed him a magazine as Link opened it up to see a column there in his honor.

_This is Matsuki here and lately we are talk about mages and guild, yet I get the rare chance to here for upcoming mages. _

_We have missed these guys for several years and he has gone inactive for a whole straight. He comes up and becomes a healing mage. Not some ordinary healing mage, an alchemist you would. He has created artificial type organs' that the body can accept. The opportunity to save even more lives', and this segment is about Emerald Wolf the Freelancer Magical Knight. _

_Surprised to see I said magical knight and freelancer in the sentence together. Well a lot of people have been in the dark with this little guy and he is power house already. We suspected he was a mage at seven years and he powered through one year taking on S-rank missions. The missions that most mages are discourage to take, yet the little guy himself over six missions. That's not including all the other missions in between them. He is excellent swordsman as well, but doesn't keep true to just weapons. We called him a 'Magical Knight' because he hates being called a mage. _

_Then he goes one year inactive and turns up and Magnolia Town. It seems our young friend appreciated the healing arts as well. Magnolia Hospital is running out of patients because of him. Giving out prototype magical organs he created to people who deserve the, a made cry in Fiore to learn how to do this method to help other people._

_We hope to see more of him in the future and join a guild. We suspect he might join the underline guilds' close to his nature and his operations. Maybe the fact he will keep going solo. _

_Emerald Wolf if you're out there! Please up the good work!_

Link looked up in confusion as he scratched his head.

"I don't understand what's going on? Let alone how come they don't know my name?" Link asked them as Ur shrugged.

"Maybe the fact they wanted people to keep reading the magazine. Maybe the people you met know you don't like to be elevated to stardom. You can keep that magazine since it's a first edition." Ur told him as Link placed it up in his backpack.

…

…

Link watched as the train station go as he waved bye to Layla as she sat on luxury train with her family and Ur. It was dark and already 8:00 P.M. as he wore his gear along with his mask. It was not the resolution he wanted, but it wasn't his life. He was going to able to see Lucy at all seeing the fact he will be arrested for trespass.

He turned hearing someone panting.

"Hey!" as Link turned around to the same Scarlet hair girl with both eyes this time. She stopped panting as Link just stood there.

"Do you need something?" Link asked her as she looked up.

"You're 'Emerald Wolf' right?" She asked him as he shrugged."My name is Erza Scarlet and I'm a mage of Fairy Tail. I like to request you for training in sword art and Requip magic."

Link stood quiet as turned his head for a bit.

"_My life is like some type of train or something. It goes up and down after certain events. I had a fun filled day with Mrs. Layla, Ur, and the Grace family. I finally get the chance to relax without worrying about someone's' life. Layla is finalizing her divorce with him and the fact I can't go see Lucy is tearing me up inside. Now Erza comes into my life and she wants me train her. I'm at least two years younger than her." _Link thought as he groaned.

"There are others' that can teach you Requip magic than me. Let alone the fact I'm younger than you. I was finally told I wasn't needed anymore for a certain job." Link told her as she grabbed his hand to see his mask. It eyes howls glowed as the mask opened with anger like a snarling wolf. She let go of his hand as the mask closed up again.

"I need someone that can properly teach me to use a sword and I don't care how old are you?" Erza explained.

"I'm not a teacher Erza…" Link told her as he pulled out his sword.

"Do you know what it means to wield a sword?" Link asked her as he heard steps from wooden sandals approaching.

"A sword is meant to protect people and takes lives'…" a man's voice echoed.

"That's not true it's meant to protect others!" Erza shouted at the man as Link turned to him slowly. He possessed black hair which was tied in the end with a topknot. He also wore a simple khaki samurai gi and simple zōri sandals. He had a stern look on his face as he carried katana with him. It was different from most like his glided sword.

"I think you're would be teacher think otherwise." he told her as she turned to him.

"Magic is like a double edge sword; it can help people or destroy them. The moment you picked up a sword you have to resolve in facing your enemy, to cut him down if he wants to kill you. Don't take this wrong, it's entirely your choice on how the conflict ends. If you have the skill level to cripple enemy go for it, but if worst comes to worst you have to kill him." Link told her as the man smirked.

"Wielding swords is not a game little girl, but go home. I have matters to settle with Emerald wolf alone." he told her as she stood their defiant.

"You need something from me; you look strong to handle your own problems…" Link muttered as Link saw him pull out his blade. He noticed the blade is black with a distinct red edge and its hand-guard has flower-like edge. It was beautiful in a way, but deadly as he placed the blade on the ground.

"My name is Ryuma and I came from an Eastern country. I wander the land searching of honorable swordsmen and I found you. I came here to challenge you to duel to the death." Ryuma told Link as Erza looked shocked.

"Why challenge me? Are you certain I can put up a fight? I'm a kid after all…" Link told him.

"We are men after all since holding a sword is our birth right. I heard of your exploits in some of these countries now." he told him as he held up Sorcerer's magazine up with his name on it." You have beaten beasts' and men alike. Wielding a sword with fury and elegance." he told him as Link shrugged.

"How did you know to find me?" Link asked him.

"Jude told me where to find you; he said you will know who I'm talking about." Ryuma told him as Link frowned under his mask.

"_Jude doesn't know I healed his wife already. He thinks it was hopeless case, but the magazine just came out a day ago. I knew he was planning something, but it's for me…" _Link thought.

"You do realize that killing is against the law?" Erza told them as he laughed he pulled out a contract.

"True, but I'm allowed to carry a special form of contract from the magic council themselves. If a person doesn't want to fight me, just walk away. If you have honor you will face like a man or are you just a coward?" Ryuma told him as Link gripped his sword.

"Let me see if this contract is for real then, because I don't let people a coward. I'm Link Kokiri, and I will accept your challenge Ryuma" Link told him as he sheathed sword as Link did the same. He handed him the contract as he walked off.

"I hope you will come and show me that you are a man Kokiri-san. Meet me at Kadris Cathedral at 12 o'clock." Ryuma told him as he walked off as Link looked at the document.

"I need someone who has seen real documents from the council to evaluate this." Link muttered walking away.

"Are you insane that guy has clearly the advantage here? He is older than you and stronger than you. He has most likely seen more battles than you." Erza protested.

"Then I have no honor and should put down my sword then. Where I come from holding a sword is passage of rite. I know he most likely has the same thing to. You clearly don't understand what it means to me and you." Link told her as green light enveloped as he disappeared before Erza. She looked quite shocked and looked around.

"He teleported…" Erza muttered as she ran off towards the guild.

…

_Fairy Tail_

_9:00P.M._

…

Link walked through the doors of Fairy Tail as he noticed everything was quite calm. He noticed Makarov sitting down with Glidarts as they drank as Link walked up to them as they noticed him.

"Oh it's really nice to see you my boy. How is your patient?" Marakov asked him.

"She survived the surgery and replacement lung is successful. She needs a lot of work, but her parents' and family are taking her home back to Bosco." Link told him as Glidarts eyes the piece of paper in hand.

"Don't tell me you got one of those challenges…" Glidarts muttered as he took the piece from Link. "Ryuma the wandering swordsman of the east challenged you to a fight…"

Marakov eyes shot open as he looked at Link.

"Are you mad, this man will kill you if you sign this?" Marakov told Link looked at him.

"Where I come from when we take up the sword we are men. If I walk away from this I might as well put down my sword for good. I'm not a coward, but if someone's tries to stomp on this guild. You would do everything in your power to stop it?" Link asked him as snatch the piece of paper back as Marakov grunted.

"So you came here to see if this paper is quite legit?" Glidarts asked him as he nodded. "Well it's the real and the fact it's a contract saying two parties agree to the duel to the death. I thought they would stop such a tradition, but it's settles problems quickly I suppose. Our kingdom used a while back to decide who will be the king."

Link signed it quickly as he felt paralyzed by some form of light around. He looked up to see Marakov holding up his hand.

"You're just a child and you're trying…" he looked at him to see he was adamant as he looked at the eyes of the mask. "You really take this seriously about your honor as a swordsman?"

"I cherish greatly more than well, it's the thing that has made people happy. I will fight him in win and I wasn't good enough. Then I shouldn't be here at all let alone trying to teach someone how to fight." Link told them as he let go of his hold. Link signed it as he wrote down something.

"If I don't make you can have my place and things." Link told him as he handed him small will as Marakov pushed it away.

"I believe I don't need such a thing, but make sure to come back." Marakov told him as he nodded as Link bowed and walked away. He left out the door as Glidarts smiled.

"That kid has a lot of guts to accepting a duel to the death, but I know he isn't like Gray or Cana." Glidarts joked as he drank.

"So you noticed it as well?" Marakov told him as he nodded.

"The kid sounds like he lived a longer live filled with adventure. It's not in our place to say what others can actually do with their lives. We have pride and things we love and one of them is this guild. If someone talks about us we will sure teach them a lesson." Glidarts joked as Erza ran into the guild now.

"Master," Erza shouted as he waved.

"Well Erza-chan I'm guessing you're here about your so called new teacher duel to death." Glidarts joked.

"Why didn't you stop him then he is...?" Erza told him.

"Crazy, but he is passionate about his skill in his blade." Makarov told her.

"Then why did he accept it…" Erza asked them.

"Honor… without it you wouldn't have any merit. You're meaning to wield a sword for magic purposes. For him it's rite of passage to adulthood. I do detest that life is going to be taken away, but he isn't doing it for fun. When I asked him if he was a mage he said it was magical knight. I wonder why, but he lives up to knight principals. Think it Erza you held on to something and you don't use it to the best of you ability. It creates you know and ask why I'm doing such a thing." Marakov told him.

"Well since I have nothing better to do I'm going to see how this plays out. Not every duel has to end in death. They do have the first blood rule or until one is severely injured. Gray talked about that this kid was good and I want to how good." Glidarts smiled.

"I want to go, but it will be past my bed time…" Erza told them as Marakov got up as well.

"Don't worry one day you will need to stay up all night for missions. Let's practice now and let's see how this plays out." Marakov told her as they followed.

…

_11: 58 P.M. _

_Kadris Cathedral _

…

Link walked up the stairs as it was pitched black. He felt annoyed by the fact that he wanted come alone. Erza, Glidarts, and Marakov followed him up the steps.

"You know one of us has to fall before day break…" Link told them.

"Gray said you were something special and I wanted to see. If it's a duel to death I know that you didn't seek it." Glidarts joked as Link shook his head as he reached the top of the steps. He saw a magical lock box near the door. He dropped his contract in as the door opened automatically. The three stood at the door as they noticed Link was walking towards the center of the room. Ryuma was sitting in chair calmly as he laughed. He got up pulling his sword out.

"You actually come alone like an honorable warrior?" Ryuma asked as he pulled out his sword. Link pulled his glided sword and he requip with an ordinary knight sword as he stood there.

"Tell me something you wanted to fight to the death. That person that sent you wanted me dead, but you wanted to make it honorable fight." Link asked him as he nodded.

"Of course he wanted you dead, but I'm no assassin. He wanted you out the way so she couldn't' be saved, he feared that a divorce would cost him everything. He didn't expect you to find a solution to the problem before I got here. You could have turned away the moment I asked you to a duel. Yet you accepted because you had honor. I see you have done a lot of things to help people using a sword. You fear I might go on and hurt the scarlet haired girl in the future as well don't you." Ryuma told Link.

"I knew something was up the moment he asked him to a duel, but who would him dead?" Glidarts asked them.

"He is doing this for other people?" Erza asked them.

"Ryuma is called a criminal in other lands because he has killed people who crossed him or touch his sword with their blade. Fiore has one of the last dueling rights and perfectly legal." Marakov told them.

"I hope your really good fighter." Ryuma wondered as Link positioned his blades up.

"You came for the fight." Link told him calmly as his blades gleamed as he pushed off jumping at Ryuma as he blocked it. The sound of metal clanked together as the air pressure rippled the floor tiles.

Erza moved back in shock.

"That surprised!" Marakov shouted. The eyes of Link's mask glowed as the man smiled a bit.

The swords gleamed as the pushed off causing the floor to break up as the force of wind pushed against the floor. He pushed his blade around preparing the stab Link. Link moved across swiping his blade as he dodged. He back flipped away from his reach. He saw a hole was created in the wall.

"What was that?" Erza shouted as Glidarts saw the hole in the wall.

"He swung his blade so fast he created a pressurized wind bullet Ezra." Glidarts explained.

Link positioned himself back towards the man as his mask glowed. He laughed placing his katana on his shoulder.

"You sure do know how to fight; I suppose it's a tie." Ryuma told Link.

"Seems so…" Link muttered ash the floor across rippled apart by wind pressure as he laughed. Erza looked shocked.

"Wait when did he do that?" Erza asked them.

"They both attacked at the same time Erza if you didn't see it." Marakov explained. "Even if Link is younger than him I have to give him more merit. These two are power swordsman, but Link is defiantly faster. I think he tries to balance it out."

"Power swordsman?" Erza asked them.

"There are two types of swordsman Erza or combination of the two. Speed types, and power types. Power types can lift heavy objects or moving and reacting at incredible speeds. They can cut things that are usually harder than the sword itself, such as certain types of stone or even steel. The substance usually splits apart a few moments after being cut." Glidarts explained.

"They can also transfer the force of a cut over a distance by swinging the sword at high speed, creating a "vacuum blade" of compressed air; or by simply creating strong winds with sword blows. They can also cut things that are thicker than the length of the sword. This match won't last long if they keep this up." Marakov answered.

"You almost sliced me up." Ryuma joked. He pushed off the ground as Link moved forward. They both cut each other cutting part of the clothes as they passed each other.

He turned around striking now.

"**Prelude of iron**!" he shouted as stabbed at Link as he blocked the strikes. The metal clanged hitting each other as Link saw the sparks.

"_A weapon breaking technique, I have to counter with my own."_ Link thought as both of his blades glowed blue with magic energy.

"**Hurricane wave**," Link shouted spun full force as the magic blew as he strikes pushing away. The blow damaged the side of the wall. They were back to back as they spun around striking as he blocked the blow horizontally. The sound of metal clanged again as their swords gleamed. They pushed off as Link knocked him off balanced as he jumped forward.

"He used pure magic…" Glidarts noted.

"Pure magic…?" Erza asked.

"Magic without any shape of from is very and unique." Marakov told her.

Link slammed down as the force pushed his back to the wall. It broke into pieces by the blow as he pulled back as he stabbed multiple times as Link blocked it. It pushed him back as Link flipped landing back on his feet. He crossed his swords as he looked to see the man push off.

"**Rapid slash**," Ryuma shouted! Link reversed gripped his swords as he pushed forward.

"**Exceed slash**," Link shouted!" as the moved forward as the strikes hit their marks.

They were on opposite sides of the room now as Link looked in shock as the air around them was blowing away. The three stood in silence now as they wondered what happened.

"_He withstood a direct blow!"_ Link thought as the man hummed a bit. The floor ripped up from the sudden explosion of air as dust covered them.

…

The building was coming a part as rocks were falling as Glidarts looked around the room.

"OK I knew this kid was something, but the building is coming down due to their fighting." he told Erza and master.

Link turned to meet Ryuma to see him turn as the roof was crumbling.

Link ran parallel alongside with the man as Link swung his blades making the air pressure cut as Ryuma barley dodged at it rippled up the wall making a hole. The man stabbed at unreal speeds creating pressurized air blades as Link blocked it he blows went skyward smashing another hole in the roof.

Glidarts turned to the wall and blew apart with his magic. He picked up Erza and jumped out with the master.

They made out to the safe part of the building. They turned to see Link slid out of the roof from the smoke as he slid back. The roof broke in half as the saw Ryuma slid out on the other side.

They saw the two swordsmen run up to the top of the building clashing blades'. Their blades were making sparks. The two pushed off as they slid down the building.

"Watch out! You'll fall!" Erza shouted as Link ran to the left side of the building as Ryuma ran to intercept him. Link jumped back to get some distance. Ryuma jumped up as he threw pressurized wind at Link as he blocked it Ryuma slashed down as he blocked it as he pushed back. The two swordsmen were strike each other trying to get a blow on them.

Ryuma tried to stab Link as he pushed back sliding down the building.

"I'll fall!" Link shouted as he stuck his knight sword in to the building as he ran up the building. He saw Ryuma was trying slide down there to strike him. He passed him and turned around chasing him up the building. He swung his blade creating another flying blade of air as Link jumped up high.

Ryuma kept running as he looked up seeing Link come down with two swords. He felt the tiles break from the force. He moved to his left pushing Link along as they pushed exchanging strikes with their swords. Erza smiled a bit seeing the fight.

"So this is why you asked him to train you?" Glidarts smiled.

"Amazing… with such a bad foothold…" Marakov murmured as the two jumped up in the air as clanking of metal hit three times. They landed on opposite ends of the spire. The two looked tired, panting and sweating. "The fight is coming to end." he told them.

The two waited there trying to gain there breathe for a moment thinking on their next strike.

"If this goes on too long he will break my knight's sword… This man physical and mental strength are the real deal. Maybe I too young seeing I'm only nine years old still. Maybe it's something else, but I have to end this fight." Link told himself as he Exequiped his knight sword.

Ryuma flicked his wrist around as it turned his blade sideways. He swiped quickly cutting the spire in half as dust blew up.

"He cut it in half…" Erza muttered.

The three looked shocked as the dust dissipated as Link had his blade in the wall. He had pulled his body up dodging the blow. He pulled his blade out running full speed as he jumped up high as the spire was falling.

"**Flying dragon**," Link shouted as a huge blue dragon following him as Link's sword glow bright blue. Ryuma jumped up to meet him.

"**Humming summit**," Ryuma shouted as the spire was following below. "**Arrow Notch Strike,**" Ryuma shouted as Link's eyes glowed bright blue as he reserved gripped his blade. He right gripped his left.

"**Blaze**," Link shouted as the Link spun forward as the two blows hit each other as the dragon passed through. A slice ripped through Ryuma's side as Link looked up at him. He grunted watching the man take another blow as he fell below.

Ryuma coughed up blood as his wound leaked like it was on fire.

"The wound ignited itself!" Erza shouted as Ryuma landed on the building as Link fell off landing on the broken spire. He slammed into with such great force as dust blew up.

His sword was stuck in the spire as he panted heavily as he looked up to see Ryuma do the same.

"My defeat…" he muttered as he turned slowly around as he looked down at Link. He looked up to overt to see three people standing there watching. He turned his eye back to Link now. "Listen up young one; I will say this only once. It was honor fighting, you displayed techniques years beyond your age. I accepted death the moment you accepted the match. Everything thing they said about you was true. You are far better than the children at your age let alone the eastern countries." Ryuma laughed.

"You do realize I can still save your life." Link asked him as he laughed holding his blade.

"The named blade that once the legendary samurai called, Shusui (clear autumn water). It was once used to kill a dragon and half dragon as well. You are now its owner.

"What's happening to him?" Erza asked him.

"Link used pure magic and connected the magic energy. It's leaking out and killing him slowly along with burning him." Marakov told her.

Ryuma sheathed his blade smiling as he dropped his blade it. Link raised his arm up to catch the black sheathe that had small flower pattern design.

"Is there any way I can talk you out of dying?" Link asked him as he laughed.

"I fought to the best of my ability Emerald Wolf and I loved every bit of it. At least I get to hear the fact someone wanted to try and save my life." he told Link as he turned to Erza now. "Little girl this is the lesson about holding a blade in hand. Blades are just meant to protect they destroy and kill people. If you don't have the resolve to use to save your friends', they will die. Hesitating just one moment can kill you even if you trying to save that life." Ryuma told him as burned away laughing.

It sent a chill down her neck as they heard his laughing and smiling still. Three jumped down from the building to check on Link.

"Well he never feared after all…" Glidarts muttered as Link was drinking a green potion name as Link bowed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but our beliefs and ideals clashed. I worked hard to help people with my blades. To hear the word coward offends me and people I care for." Link told them.

"It would mean nothing to you if you turned away. He would do it someone else along the word. I think he wanted a death like that and to hear your words." Marakov told him as he turned to Erza.

"I'm sorry I scare you, but I'm not much of teacher. Let alone I should be hanging near you Erza. I'm not much a good person despite all the good I do." Link told her.

"Well your wrong you based your fact on you just now. You didn't take pleasure in killing him at all. You knew in your heart if one day Erza becomes good with a sword. He will no doubt come after someone and kill them in battle." Glidarts told them.

"How are you going to fix this mess?" Makarov asked him as Link placed his ocarina o his mouth as he played the song of time. The three looked to see the building come back together like it never happened.

"Lost magic, it's the arc of time!" Marakov told him as they looked at him as he turned his head.

"What's lost magic?" Link asked them.

"It's a magic lost that has been obliterated by the world. Let alone your using pure magic with holding magic." Glidarts told him.

"That's weird…?" Link asked them.

"Of course it is." They shouted at him as he covered his ears.

"Okay I'm sorry, don't shout ok!" Link shouted back as the calmed down.

"So what will you do now?" Marakov asked as he shrugged.

"I guess I can my find now and relax now. I got sidetracked since I had to help my friend's mother. She helped me adjust to Fiore. I can at least down my weapons for a while and continue my search." Link told them as he walked off.

"I still needed to be trained in the way of the sword!" Erza shouted as Link waved it off.

"No one trained me on how to use the sword. You will be fine Ezra…" Link told her.

"What are you searching for?" Marakov asked him as Lin shrugged.

"A friend, she left after we finished a quest together. I didn't even get the chance to say thank you for helping me." Link told them.

"What does she look like?" Marakov asked Link.

"She is a fairy…" Link stated as they stood silent as they looked at him weird.

"Hey… there is no way that fairies are real right…" Glidarts muttered as Link walked back to them.

"Then you're not searching hard enough. Fairies like places that isolated in the wilderness, ponds, fountains, and sometimes in place sight. Well you don't care after all…" Link muttered.

"Even if we don't know about fairies', do you live alone?" Marakov asked as Link pointed at the mansion on the west side of the town.

"That's the mansion I designed myself and let contractors build for me…" Link told him as Glidarts shook his head.

"What he means why don't you join in Fairy Tail? It must be lonely to travel or not to talk to people. Plus Erza probably needs someone to spar with. You're just wandering aimlessly hoping find something so elusive. Guilds usually have rumors or information passed around." Glidarts told him.

"Would you even let me join even after what has happened?" Link asked them.

"Well I don't want you to go kill everyone… you need to learn how to control your power. Besides that I see no problem in you joining." Marakov told him.

Link bowed to them.

"Then I accept then. I know my friend always wanted to see in me a guild one day. She said she wanted to join one as well, but her father is so controlling." Link told her.

"Master do you realize the guilds closed?" Erza asked him as he nodded.

"Of course, but waits to next morning to do this." he told her as a green light dissipated as Link disappeared. Glidarts walked away as he dragged Erza along.

"Let's make sure you get home ok Erza. I know this has been a fun day for us all. I wonder what rank you put him under master." Glidarts asked him as he sat there wondering to himself.


	4. Fairy Tail

**Hello again it's me… and I would like to thank you all for the reviews, hits, and favorite story alerts. In this chapter I would like to point out one thing. Link joins Fairy Tail, but he is some sort of denial that he is becoming more mage like. He learns more magic to learn to adapt to the enemy. I came up on problem on what type of armor Link will use in the future. I had some good suggestions lately on the remark, but I would like to hear your thought on it. I hope you enjoy the chapter and review. Hopefully I will have another chapter up during the holidays.**

…

_July 12, X776_

_7:00 A.M._

_Path towards the Fairy Tail_

…

Link walked the streets heading towards Fairy Tail as he wore casual clothes to not bring attention to himself. He wore a white shirt, green cape, brown pants, and boots.

"_I just hope Erza doesn't ask me to train her… my fighting style is not the same as hers." _

He looked up to see Marakov sitting on the roof as he jumped down with ease.

"I see your early riser eh Link." Marakov asked him as he bowed.

"Good Marakov-san, I rise early most of the time. Are there any rules to join?" Link asked him as he shrugged.

"Not at all, but refrain from killing at all costs unless it has to be. We are family and even you yourself have a sad past. We have some one rule and you're cannot get on the second floor if you're not an S-rank mage. I also don't like to hear the council complain about destruction some of our mages do." Marakov told him.

"I will refrain from doing that then, but what about Erza?" Link asked him.

"I taught Erza on how to do requip magic a little bit earlier, but she said that she will learn her own style of battle since you can't use telekinesis' ability." Marakov told him as led Link into the guild.

He saw Gray was sitting down in his boxers eating. Another girl in an orange dress was playing with some magic tarot cards. Erza was practicing with her sword. He followed him into office as he noticed the several books in the room with the desk. He pulled out form for Link to sign as he turned his a bit.

"Do I have to list my own magic?" Link asked him.

"Well you do have to list something." Marakov told him

**Fairy Tail**

**Name: Link Kokiri Age: 9**

**Magic: Requip, other element magics, pure magic, and healing magic.**

**Likes: Books', weapons', sightseeing, and crafting magical items.**

**Dislikes: Cruel people**

Link finished the card fast as he handed it to Master Marakov as he looked at it.

"I see your keeping your time magic off the card, but no matter. You get to choose the color of your stamp and where it's placed. Makarov asked Link.

"An emerald color stamp with a silver outline," Link asked the man as he took of his gloves for his left hand. He stamped it quickly as Link looked at the stamp. He slipped his glove back on as he looked towards the man.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail my boy, I know the missions your use were a bit dangerous. They are reserved for S-rank mages only."

"I heard about that, but how do you become one?" Link asked him as he shrugged.

"If you work hard and do missions' who knows your name might come up one day." Marakov told him as he waved him on back to lunch room. They walked up to see Gray smile as Link turned his head.

"So you finally did join a guild and the one I'm under?" Gray asked me as he nodded.

"I finished one of my goals' and I saved a person's life…" Link told him.

"So what brings Emerald Wolf to our guild? You come here to destroy us from within." Link turned to the blonde hair boy with a lightning bolt scar on the right side of his face. "We don't accept weaklings into our guild let alone someone like this you."

Laxus hand glowed with electricity as Link reached up to his sword.

"That's enough Laxus, its better he has a name than to let a complete stranger in, I trained him for three months on the principle of magics." Marakov told him as Laxus looked mad at Link. Marakov turned to Laxus as he looked back towards Link.

Laxus shot of bolt of lightning out as Link was knocked back unconscious.

"Laxus," Makarov scolded!

"See just like I thought nothing but another weakling." He said laughing as he watched the unmoving body of Link. His laughter stopped though when he felt cold steel pressed against his neck.

He glanced behind him and his eyes widened when he saw a narrowed eye Link behind him holding his sword at his neck. The others looked at them surprised as well and then back to the body that hit the ground. Suddenly the fallen body fazed into blue particles. Once it cleared it revealed one of the bar stools.

"It's quite rude to do such a thing to new person joining the guild. You know I learned how to disable a body physically and magically from a woman named Porlyuscia." Link told him as he placed his sword up.

"You got lucky punk…" Laxus told him as everyone was whispering as he walked back to Marakov. Laxus left the guild as Marakov made sure he was gone.

"Now what was we talking about before we rudely interrupted?" Link asked him.

"I wanted to show you the mission board…" Marakov told him as they walked over to the board. "Normally I wouldn't let children go on a subjugation mission. Until you complete a number of jobs', I won't allow you to go on one." He told him as Link nodded He picked up a mission on the board.

"I thought I seen everything, but he isn't scared of Laxus…" Cana muttered.

"I told you he was good and master is permitting him on a subjugation mission already." Gray told him.

"You're not going with him on a mission Gray…" Erza told him as Link showed Marakov his mission. He walked over to see Gray, Erza, and Cana.

"Hello it's good to meet you two again, but it's quite early to do my mission." Link told them as he sat down.

"Oh that's right you don't know Cana then." Gray muttered as she looked at Link.

"My name is Cana Alberona it's nice to meet you Link." she told him as she stopped playing with her cards.

"I know what type of magic you guys use, except you Cana." Link asked her.

"I use card magic; it can do multiple spells and predict your future and movements." Cana told him.

"Can you predict my future?" Link told her as she nodded.

"I'm not really good with my magic yet to be able to do that." Cana told him.

"So what mission did you pick up Link?" Gray asked him as he showed as it was a mining for Crystals."

"I taken this mission due to the fact I need to increase my crafting supplies. It's worth 40,000 jewels' and Shirotsume town." Link told them.

"That sounds quite boring… you use to go hunting monsters big as house." Gray complained as Link shrugged.

"Whether it's boring or not Gray he wants me take a few missions to see where I'm at. If you can't do the simplest mission without destroying something. How can he trust you with bigger things?" Link told them walking off.

"He seems like a nice person…" Cana muttered.

"Don't be fooled by the fact he has a dark side…" Erza told them as they listened.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked her.

"He challenged a person to duel last night and won." Erza told him as they looked shocked.

"What you mean he has…" Cana muttered as Erza nodded.

"Well it was about honor then… and I see you didn't ask him for training."

"I don't believe the words they said about a sword take lives. I will find my own way and show it's possible to protect people." Erza told them.

"Then you don't understand what he is then…" Gray told them as they looked confused. Erza left a bit now as she went outside.

"What does it mean?" Cana asked him.

"Erza doesn't know what it means to him. It's your pride and the fact that your blade helps the right people. He would go so far to stop a person if they threaten the lives of others. He doesn't like killing people Cana." Gray told them as they were left pondering.

…

_Shirotsume_

_10:00 A.M._

…

Link got of the carriage driving him there as he looked around to see a small town with a mansion on top. He walked towards town to see a booth there.

"I see your visiting our town… my name is Aekom. I'm guessing you're the mage of Fairy Tail, you look pretty young." he told Link as he showed his mark

"Hello I'm Link Kokiri mage of Fairy Tail." Link told him.

"Well beggars can't be choosers', but we unable to mine due to some annoyances." Aekom told Link.

"Annoyances… what type of problem?" Link asked him.

"Well it's not in your mission statement, but I'm willing to bump it up to 2, 400,000. I want you to deal with a Nidhogg." Aekom told him as he handed Link a picture. It was blue serpent snake as Link looked at it."

"Looks vicious, I heard that skin is a great healing agent. Secretions of the scales are compromised of alcohol hot as a flame. The venom can kill a man with ease…" Link told him as he nodded.

"Well it seems like you know your stuff, but I'm offering a reward for completing the mission." Aekom told Link.

"Where is this beast?" Link asked him as he followed the man.

It took a good fifty minutes to as the finally head up the mountain as Link heard hissing of the creature run about.

"This is where I stop little guy. The quicker you can kill it the sooner we can get to work soon." Aekom told him as Link ran ahead as he saw the creature snap as he jumped back. He dodged the poison as he looked up to see it was glaring at him.

"_Looks like you are trouble after all."_ Link thought as he slammed his hands down.

"**Requip Fenrir Armor!" **emerald light blinded the creature as Link appeared his armor. He jumped away shooting his magic rifle as it knocked the beast. It reared back trying to strike as he dodged back and forth. He placed his rifle to his back as he slammed his hands down.

"**Ice make: Rose Garden!" **Link shouted as he threw his palm out as ice vines and roses covered its body trapping it. As smashed free as he looked with amazement. He waved his hands out encompassing it. **"Archive magic: Scan" **

Link looked at his HUD display in his helmet for a weakness.

"_Its weakness is fire and I haven't brushed up on my fire magic." _Link though as he moved 'requip' his bow as he pulled arrow back. Fire swirled around the arrow Link, shot the ground. The beast screeched highly as he shot it directly with another fire arrow. It flailed around in pain as Link brought up his hand.

"**Din's fire!" **he shouted as he slammed his hands down making explosion near it. The fire hit its body and charred the beast as Link looked at it. He looked to see it was charred husk of skin.

"It molted its skin!" Link shouted as he felt the ground break under him as he rolled away. He left the bombs there as they exploded making its body consumed in fire.

"It's a very smart creature to do something like that on the …" he looked to see the beast was down now. It was breathing heavily as he pulled out a light saber now. "**Ending blow" **he shouted jumping up as the Nidhogg moved up. He kicked on his boosters readjusting his trajectory he stabbed it right through its head.

Nidhogg slumped over as he placed his saber up as he Ex-equip back to his normal clothes. He saw Aekom clapping there now.

"So you're the real deal after all Mr. Kokiri?" Aekom asked him as he walked up to him.

"I will make sure to extract all the good parts from it before I burn the rest." Link told him as he made eight light clones.

"I will be sure to get my workers here soon, but you need to start digging." Aekom told him as he threw him a shovel and pick axe. "I want a good 3 quarts of crystal and lacrima here since my client wants' it bad. Once you do that you can get your pay from me…" Aekom told him as Link walked into the mine.

"Is okay if I can mine a quart of lacrima and crystal for myself?" Link asked him as he shrugged.

"You're the one digging it after and thanks for getting rid of it on such short notice." Aekom told him as Link nodded going down in the mine.

…

It took a few hours to do the job as he saw several workers were here now. He walked out the mine carrying out the 3 quarts of Lacrima and crystal. He walked over to Aekom with a bucket of each as he gave it to the man as he smiled.

"Thank you I thought Duke Everlue will have my head." Aekom told Link.

"Duke Everlue…" Link muttered as he nodded.

"The man that controls Shirotsume, he uses his politician power to control the town. If he doesn't get what he wants he will threaten your citizen status, livelihood, and your family members. To be told the truth, I lied to you about the mission." Aekom told him as Link shrugged.

"Why ask for a simple mining mission when you can get a subjugation mission request?" Link asked him as the man sighed.

"That man would destroy me, soon as he figured out that mine was occupied by a monster. He would pressure me more and more until I was forced to give up my mine." Aekom muttered.

"Is there anything I can do?" Link asked him as he smiled patting his head.

"No thanks you done enough Mr. Kokiri and you didn't destroy my machinery at all. I thought Fairy Tail members usually destroy something at the end of the machine." Aekom told him.

"I believe in trying to stop destruction buildings or machinery. It's someone lively hood after all." Link told him as he placed his crystal and lacrima into his pouch. He walked away as the man waved to him.

"Hey you forgot your money and reward." Aekom told him as he handed his money to him. He gave Link a pink rose crystal that had magical energy flowing through it. "This is special crystallized lacrima that my family found. In legend it's supposed to carry a spirit inside it, a warrior spirit like a celestial spirit." Aekom told him as the crystal glowed as he placed it in Link's hand.

"It's glowing…" Link muttered.

"In the legend it states that only worthy warriors can use it properly. I might as well throw in the book itself as well. Maybe you can understand how it works." Aekom told Link as he bowed.

"Thank you for having me Aekom-san if you ever need any help. Please refer it to me ok." Link told him as he nodded.

"I will and thanks Mr. Kokiri…" Aekom told him as he disappeared in green light. He noticed that the boy must have teleported as he turned back to his workers smiling.

…

_Fairy Tail_

_July 13, X776_

_12:00 P.M._

_Fairy Tail_

…

Link walked towards the guild as he smiled as he carried a small barrel. He walked into the guild to see it was full now as everyone was fighting and having a good time drinking. He saw Makarov and Gildarts sitting down now as he walked towards them. Marakov opened up his eye as he looked at Link.

"I see you came back from your mission quite fast Link. I suppose the mining mission turned out be also subjugation mission." Marakov told him as Link looked surprised.

"How did you know about that I just came from…?" Link told him.

"Please my boy we can communicate using lacrima crystals. I heard about it and he paid the proper commission price. It seems like you always find some sort of adventure don't you Link." Marakov told him as Link turned his head.

"Well, if you're not mad about it, I made some alcohol using the Nidhogg's natural alcohol secretions." Link asked them as he set down the small barrel of liquor.

"So you know how make Serpentwynes?" Gildarts said happily as he poured him a cup. Link nodded.

"After learning how to create potions all day with Porlyusica-sensei it's really not hard to do. You just need to know to make alcohol and add it in with special ingredients'." Link told him as Gildarts took a good sip.

"It's hot as a flame…" Gildarts muttered in delight as Marakov took a sip as well.

"It's been quite awhile since I have Serpentwynes, they are really expensive. You have done a good job making it my boy. Do you have any more of this?" Marakov asked as he nodded.

"I plan on selling the majority to the Love and Lucky guild to help Mrs. Grace out with her job. I sold a number of things to her I created." Link told them as they nodded.

"So you're still helping her out after all? Have you seen your friend yet?" Marakov asked him as he nodded.

"Not since Mrs. Grace got sick, it's been two years so far." Link told him as they shook their heads. Link pulled a pink crystal rose as he laid it out on the desk. "Do you know what this is master?"

Marakov picked it up as it's glowed dimmed a bit. He passed it along to Gildarts and then back to Link to see it glow again.

"It seems to me you found a summoning crystal…" Marakov told him as Link looked confused.

"I thought they come in the forms of keys only…" Link told him.

"Yes, but this form of spirit summoning my boy. It doesn't use the zodiac constellations', but it uses the spirits of long lost warriors. They guide people back to the truth path by fighting them in battles. Not all of them are the same after all. This one correlates to you as a person." Marakov told him.

"That's a rare a find itself, but do you think he should stay at the kiddy level with simple missions. He can handle subjugation job requests?" Gildarts told him as he nodded.

"Link I wanted to treat you with kid gloves', but it doesn't seem possible at all. You can work on subjugation missions, but you can't work on capturing illegal mages yet." Marakov told him as he nodded.

"Well I will just pick a simple mission off the board and call it for the day." Link told them as they nodded continue drinking the liquor.

"This stuff is really good…" Gildarts muttered as Link picked up a simple pet care mission of the board as he walked back to show it to Marakov. He nodded getting his approval as he walked off to go do the mission.

…

_10:00 P.M._

_West side of Magnolia Town_

_Link's estate_

…

Link walked over to a gate containing his mansion. He had a good size property with grass unlike the crowded city. He looked to see the stone walls with a steel gate that had the wolf symbol on the front. He held his out as he touched the gate as the archive magic registered him. The gates opened up as he walked in a bit tired.

"_I hate cats; I can deal with dogs and puppies. Cats are always a pain to take care of since they run off. I earned 20,000 jewels off a simple job. I may have to do just do subjugation missions' for a while." _Link thought.

"_Spoken like a true warrior Link Kokiri…" _a voice said as he looked around for a moment. He pulled out the Pink rose. He saw it glow more and more as he threw it away into the sky. It busted into hail of rose petals fluttering down. He looked to see a warrior with white, gold, and emerald green armor. Link saw him wield a huge segmented blade that had lightning bolt symbol. Mask covered his face as the green eyes as he had white flowing hair.

Link pulled his sword out as he barely blocked the blade as he saw Lightning magic flow out. He pushed off and jumped back.

"Nice reflexes for a kid, but I still wounded you." he told Link as he felt electricity run through body as he looked at his shoulder. It was bleeding as he looked in disbelieve. Link looked back up to him as he readied himself for battle. He readied himself as Link swung his sword making pressurized wind.

The armored spirit spun his blade as swung wind as well, canceling the move as he jumped spinning as he crashed down. Link blocked and pushed it away as he swung his sword to see the spirit throw him upwards with his hand. He swung as Link blasted pure magic off his sword.

He saw the spirit was actually pushed back.

"AAAHH!" Link shouted going into spin attack as the spirit pushed back, sparks came up. He pushed Link back as he raised its arm up. Link looked up to a seal pop up above him. Lightning bolts rained down on him.

"I thought you were better than that!" it said as he saw green colored light now as saw wolf dash forward. He was slashed across his stomach three times as he raised his shield to block the green saber. "Maybe I spoke too soon."

The smoke blew away as Link wore his Fenrir armor as Link pulled away. He whipped around a wire around his body as he noticed bombs were attached to it. He looked up to Link and laughed as it exploded as it lit up the night sky. Link looked at the smoke as he saw one of the blades come out him with a burst of lightning as he dodged the blow.

He saw the spirit moved forward using his sword trying to stab him. He dodged each blow as he jumped hitting blade the spirits blade downwards. The spirit swirled it's blade pulled knocking Link's blade away. He raised his arm shooting a lightning bolt as Link moved his head dodging it.

He looked in awe as Link boosted back behind the rock as he shot using his magic rifle. He moved forward running dodging. Electricity enveloped his body as he sped smashing into the rocks.

It blinded Link as he tried dodging the furry of stabs as it scratched his helmet. He saw the spirit jump over head trying to shoot bolts of lightning at him. Link jumped away dodging the bolt of lightning as they both landed as Link patted. He stabbed his blade into the ground.

"So you have some skill after all." he told Link as he bowed to Link. He bowed back as he ex-equipped his armor and weapons.

"Why did you me attack me like that? I know didn't I hurt you with that." Link told him that as he nodded.

"True, you did hurt me after all and we have the same damage. It's been a while since I found someone worthy. I think my skills have dulled quite a bit. My name is Odin and I want you to be my master…" he told Link.

"Master, don't call me that. Call me Link." he told him as he used healing magic to heal his wound.

"Link then, but I had to see if you were good enough for me." Odin told him.

"Are there more of you?" Link asked as he nodded.

"We are called the lost ones, spirit summons who fought in a dark war. I'm the leader of the group and I chose you to be under." he told Link.

"Do they all have to be some type of fight?" Link asked them as he nodded.

"Sometimes it's all about preference I have been stylized after a knight. I'm ready to serve Link…" Odin told him.

"I don't let other fight my battles… we will work together like fellow knights in battle." Link told him as shook hands with each other.

"Then we will fight together then Link. I hope you find the rest of us." Odin told him as he faded into a golden light. He turned into a pink crystal as Link caught it. He looked at it his property was a bit destroyed. He played his ocarina using the song of time to restore his property.

"My magic is getting broader by the day. I didn't expect that I will use actual spirits like Layla. I'm straying far from the path of a knight…" Link muttered as he walked up to see his fountain.

"He saw the fountain he had in the middle of the property. It had three goddess stylized in green, blue, and red crystal. He looked to see numerous fairies spinning around the fountain. He looked to see the Triforce pattern tiles. The fairies spun around him as he laughed.

"I see you guys love my fountain eh." Link told them as they danced around him happily. "Have you all seen a blue fairy called Navi?"

He asked him as one tapped his head as he smiled.

"She came here, but we will keep asking around for her." a fairy told him as he nodded.

"I hope you guys have a good night, I'm turning in for the night." Link told them as waved by to them. He walked up to his modern style mansion. He looked up at the stars as looked up at the stars. "I wonder what you're doing Lucy…" Link muttered as he opened his door.

He walked into his door as he saw clothes on the floor. He shook his head collecting hearing music being played in his living room. He looked in to see Gray, Erza, and Cana in his house."

"Hey Link you got such a sweet place, how much is it worth?" Gray asked him as his masked gleamed evilly as he held his sword. He saw Erza drinking tea and eating a strawberry cake he created. Gray panicked seeing his look.

"Why are you in my house?" Link asked them.

"Ask Erza then…" he panicked as he turned to her now as Cana was a bit worried. He walked up to her now as he saw the whole cake was gone now.

"You're late… I heard you went on a mining mission and it turned out to be subjugation mission." Erza told him.

"I don't owe you anything; you're trespassing and eating my food. Tell me why are you're here?" Link asked her as she grunted.

"It's because Erza doesn't know a thing about to sword fighting even though she learned how requip from master." Cana told her as Erza looked a bit hurt from it.

"So she wants to say that we could spare in the form of teaching her over time. She thinks she can save lives without killing people. I heard you tell Gray and Cana before I left Erza." Link told her as she looked surprised.

"You know killing was wrong and yet you killed that man in a duel." Erza protested.

"Wrong, he accepted death before the battle even started Erza, I know killing is wrong, but it has have a reason. A real good reason to it and the fact it was about honor and it was legal. It should be the last thing you ever do if means saving your life of others'. You could say I'm a monster for all I care, but at least have my friends still alive. Hesitation can actually kill you and you think a dark mage will give you mercy." Link told her as she grunted. He threw Gray's clothes to him as he looked a bit shocked.

"So what's the verdict?" Cana asked Link.

"I will teach her the basics to swordsman and that's all. We have two different approaches when it comes to swordsman. I don't believe in using telekinesis magic should be swordsman ship." Link told her as he pointed out his house. "Now you can all go home…"

"It's dark to go outside alone." Cana whined. "Can we stay here for the night?"

Link shook his head.

"Fine, but I want everything cleaned up. I will make breakfast tomorrow and then I show Erza how to fight…" Link told them as he walked upstairs.

"He must be tired…" Gray told them.

"He agreed to train me, but he doesn't want to teach me magic. Why does he neglect it so much?" Erza asked them.

"Maybe the fact he prefers skill over magic at times." Gray told them.

...

_July 14, X776_

_7:00 A.M_

…

Cana, Gray, and Erza walked down stairs as they smelled something good downstairs.

"He can actually cook?" Cana asked them as they walked down stairs to Link island bar had plates filled with food.

Gray ran up to it as he noticed it was two plates were placed it out. One was filled with sausage, hash browns, and eggs. The other plant contained pancakes' with walnuts and banana cuts. Erza has strawberry pancake as they saw Link was cooking for himself.

"This is awesome…" Gray muttered as Link turned to them.

"I see you like my cooking." Link told them as he sat down with to eat.

"What exactly type of training will I get?" Erza asked her.

"We will practice form, strikes, and magic centering on your style of fighting. I will tell you more about after we are done." Link told them.

"Can I get training in using my ice magic?" Gray asked Link as he shrugged.

"I will show you a quick way of training, but be patient…" Link told them as he heard a bird fly into the kitchen.

"Oh you have a magical letter?" Cana told Link as he took it. He saw the bird fly as Link walked away. He looked to see it was quite a few of them.

He opened up one to see Jude Heartfilia face as he frowned.

"_Mr. Kokiri I have to commend you for healing Layla of all things. I didn't know it was possible to save her life and you did it without bringing attention to yourself. I was served divorce papers, but she didn't want my money. You were helping her business in the Love and Lucky guild again. Giving her top of the line of items like Serpentwynes was over the top. I conceded to you for actually dealing a blow to me. You even defeated that samurai I sent as well to beat you. Yet you are playing a dangerous game fighting me. I still have Lucy and I want give her to her mother without a fight." _

It stopped as he went to next letter was Lucy.

"Lucy sent me a letter…" Link muttered as he saw her face and it was crying.

"_Link…" she sniffled. "I would like say thank you for saving my mama. You're the best friend after all and you did everything to save her. I wish I can be there to hug in you in person, but father is losing it. I just want to leave now like mama wants me to. She wants me to follow my own path and I will one day. Every day he obsesses over money and his business. He even forgot my birthday as well."_

_She cried even more as she looked up._

"_I want mama or you to take me away from this place, but my father will destroy your life using his money. When my mama tried visiting me, she was strong armed by mages. He is trying to bend the law into his favor to let him not see my mother. I know now that I will leave this house once I learn to become a mage. I will try to visit my mother and then you one day."_

_Lucy reached down picking the ocarina as she placed a blue cap on her head. She played Saria's song as she smiled grimly._

"_I will never forget what you done for me and my mother. I heard of a town called Hargeon and I will meet you there one day. Will you promise to come there in July once I turned seventeen? Please come ok… by then I might know which guild to join." _

The mail cut as she heard a knock at the door as Link went to the last piece of mail. Mrs. Grace popped up as she smiled grimly.

"_Hello Link, it's been a while since I last seen you. You most likely will be hearing the effect of the divorce by now. I can't even see my own daughter because the courts ruled that I was…" _

_Layla stopped for a moment._

"_The courts ruled in favor for Jude to keep Lucy. He used his power and influence to not let me visit my daughter, thought we can send letters back and forth. She cannot send anymore letters to you after this day. Your duel to the death with wandering Samurai has labeled you a bad influence. I know it's been hard for you lately, but keep some hope with you. My daughter will one day leave the house and she will visit me._

_I'm really glad that you're crafting magical items and sending them to me. The first day on the job was great thanks to you. I might be able to start my own business now and I'm planning to start a fashion line. It will sell clothes and accessories that young girls would like to wear. I will it 'Heart Kreuz', and I hope you send some rare magical along the way. _

_Even if I cannot see Lucy, I still have you for the time being. Be safe and take care of yourself. I don't want you wander like some lost wolf."_

He smiled as he put the letters up as he walked back towards the breakfast bar. He saw that they were done already. He quickly ate up the rest of his food and he placed the dishes in dishwasher.

He walked towards the center of the house as they all stood there.

"Do you have a training room in your house?" Erza asked Link as he nodded.

He slammed his foot down as a seal popped up below.

"**Archive magic: Training room session**" Link shouted as everything disappeared now as it reformed like some type of forest with training dummies. They looked in wonder as Link crossed his arms.

"What's archive magic?" Cana muttered.

"Archive magic is new type of magic. It helps transfer magical data to people and magical items. It can be used to help gather information for battle or train you on what to do. I studied archive magic from a man that made magical headphones. This training can turn into multiple things to a battle arena. I can pit you against people or creatures I fought over the span of my career." Link clicked his finger as Erza saw a digital version of Fiore's rune knight appeared.

"Follow his moments and stances Erza. He will teach you the basics on sword fighting." Link told her as the night pulled out one sword. Erza did the same as the knight explained to her. He turned to Gray and Cana now. "Is there anything you guys want to do?" Link asked them as they nodded.

"I'm going to see if there is a mission on the board back at the guild." Gray told him as Cana nodded as well.

"I have to pay the rent at Fairy Hills soon before the month is over. I will catch you two later…" Cana told them. The door leading to outside his house appeared. Link turned to Erza as he pulled out his sword. The two walked out as he turned to her now.

"You said I will train you, but realize I don't go easy on people. Let alone women Erza…" Link told her coldly as she looked shocked. "In one month I will make you proficient in using a sword. I will make sure you know all the styles I will currently know about. Don't worry about paying your rent. I will make sure to pay it for you."

His blade gleamed as she turned to him now.

…

_July 17, X776_

_Fairy Tail_

…

The doors of the Fairy Tail guild opened up as Erza trudged through. She was covered with bandages across her legs, torso, and arms. She wore special shock absorber pads on her feet. Gray and Cana looked quite shock to see her.

"What happened to you?" Cana shouted as Erza looked at her tiredly.

"Link trained me in the basics…" She groaned.

"If that's basics than advanced class must be hell…" Gray muttered as Gildarts looked over to the red hair. Marakov sat there beside him as he shook his head.

Link came into the guild relativity fine with his full gear now. He walked up to the board as Erza sat down beside Marakov. Link held onto three subjugation missions.

"Master, is it okay that I can three subjugation missions?" Link asked him as he nodded.

"Yes, it's okay. Does basic training include almost killing Erza?" Marakov told him as he shrugged.

"No, I taught her the basics and then I spared with her. I had to make sure she understands how to do it. I wanted to make sure Erza knew everything to sword fighting. I don't want her to get hurt because she doesn't know how to fight." Link told her as he walked away. Erza groaned not moving as Link left the guild.

"Master, why did you insist me to train under him?" Erza muttered.

"It's better to have an understanding at the art from someone who uses it proficiently Erza. I don't know how to use a sword and Link was willing to teach you. He takes his swordsman quite seriously as you can see." Marakov told her as she slept quietly now.

"She will get the hang of it in the future." Gildarts smiled as he patted her head as she slept.

"Gildarts what level do you think is?" Marakov asked him.

"What level is Link at?" he hummed for a bit. "I'm guessing he is a B-rank mage right now, but close an A-rank mage. Are you asking me if he is ready for that _challenge_?" Gildarts asked him as he nodded.

"In the next two years he might be ready to take it…" Marakov told him as he sat back drinking as he turned to see Laxus overhearing the conversation. He walked away a bit made now as Marakov turned Gildarts.

"I wonder why Laxus hates Link so badly." Gildarts asked Marakov.

"He sees Link as rival Gildarts. He looks almost like Laxus when he was younger. I trained Link in using light magic for the past three months. He thinks that I might pass the next guild master title to him." Marakov told him.

"He thinks your training him to replace you." Gildarts muttered as he shrugged.

"Link is too far young to do such a thing, but the attitude he exudes…" Marakov sighed.

"Is the type of attitude you want Laxus to be if you have to pass over the title of guild master." Gildarts told Marakov as he nodded.

"Correct, he is serious, trusting, loyal, and will help out good people. I just wish Laxus will understand what's going and act accordingly, but ever since I kicked out his father. He is becoming more of a problem." he told the Gildarts as they drank in silence.

"Maybe I should take Link on S-rank mission with me. When he turns ten I will take him on one." Gildarts told him.

"Make sure to test him in every area that's needed then." Marakov approved as he nodded. The two men sat there as Erza groaned in her sleep.


	5. Trials

**Well it's been a while since I last updated and I worked hard on it. I kept rewriting the ****chapter. I wanted to improve the fight scenes, but I wanted to tell a story. I have been struggling on what to do next, and I have a question for you all. Should I keep on telling the story this way or skip this up main story in X784. I don't want to bore you all with a story, but my brother said it was necessary to start. Luckily I kept my promise on trying to update this story during the Holidays. I hope you have a great holiday break and I will see you guys later.  
**

* * *

_July 14, X779_

_12:00 A.M._

_Link's Mansion_

* * *

Link was sitting down at the table in his magical refinery on the side of his house. He had several magical items on the table. Erza would say that this place is part blacksmith and a lab. Link was busy crafting and making notes. He turned to his journal to write in it.

"_Fairy Tail is full of eccentric people and people with some bad pasts. Lately I have been going on some good missions for a year and half. I made some friends at least while I am here at Fairy Tail and some enemies as well. I heard a rumor going on lately that Heartfilia Konzern has hit a financial problem. Mrs. Grace came back to Fiore without even telling me what is going on. I presume that she wanted to keep me in the dark now, but her business Heart Kruez is finally off the ground. It's such a big success it's branching to other places in Earth land._

_I have been improving my skills I learned over the years'. I practice really hard in refining them to be better. I do not run out of magical items of raw materials since I go on a lot of missions. Lately I acquired scales from a Wyvern. I am planning to create an armor of the scales and wings of the beast. I except on creating water type armor, dark type, strength enhancing, defensive type, and some new ones for fun. _

_The process and debating what functions my future armor can do are endless."_

Link wrote in his book as he drew up the diagrams.

"The first armor I will create will be called Demi-dragon armor. I studied Natsu Dragneel scarf to help recreate the DNA of a dragon. I also using synthetic version of a dragon slayer magic using a crystal. It's not as potent as a real dragon slayer since I am using wyvern scales to make this armor. It's designed to reduce dragon slayers attacks and reduce certain attacks. It's also capable of flight and increasing strength. The armor looks like a dragon mostly, but it will have silver and white scales."

Link drew dragon type armor with dragon claws on the arms and Wyvern wings on the back. A powerful prototype blade of metal that had a wyvern scales around the hilt. It was supposed to be covered by pure magical energy for the blade. A segmented whip-like projected chain housed in Demi-dragon's shield. Deactivated, it can trip or entangle an opponent. When activated, the material becomes super-heated, allowing it to cut and burn through armor.

He smiled seeing the good progress he was making as he looked up to see the armor was doing fine in the furnace.

"Okay my first armor concept is underway I should work on the others. My next one should be…" as the lacrima crystal glowed. He stopped to turn it on as he saw Natsu's face. He cut it off instantly now.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Fairy Tail_

* * *

"Damn it, every time I call he hangs up!" Natsu shouted in anger.

"Link is not coming down from his house to fight you. Just get it through your thick skull, he doesn't want to fight you." Gray told him.

"Whatever you stripper, I am going to find a way to get into his house!" Natsu shouted as Gray looked at him.

"Whatever pinky, you could not even lay a hand even if he was asleep." Gray replied as the two started to fight as Erza looked at them.

"That's enough you two no fighting. It's wrong to fight your nakama anyway. Do you realize he is only healing mage we have next to Porlyusica? So do not abuse the private lacrima that connects to his house unless it's a real emergency." Erza berated them as they straighten up.

"Whoever said you were the boss around here flat chest." Mirajane insulted as Erza as they fought each. Lisanna held onto the blue cat named Happy.

"Master he is hardly ever at the guild. You even allow him to go missions that are dangerous to us." Lisanna asked him.

"I have my reasons for letting Link go on these missions. He has proved to me that he can handle such a mission without help. I can also count him not to destroy everything in site as well. Besides I told him to take some time off from the guild." Marakov explained to them.

"He has been working really hard and I can admit that. He has been taking missions non-stop on your request." Erza muttered.

"It's the fact that if they aren't completed, they will pass on to Phantom Lord Guild. At times we have 30 missions go unanswered or the fact the year before that 40 unanswered missions. He doesn't have time for himself, so I purposely have to let him take time out. Some of you have gotten stronger to do some missions without worrying about you." Marakov told them.

"Can we visit him?" Levy asked Marakov.

"Well I suppose you can visit him, but he doesn't allow…" Marakov told them as he saw Nastu run out the door. "He will not allow Natsu in his house."

"Where does he live Erza?" Elfman asked her.

"It's on the west side of town. You cannot miss it even if you are blind." She told them as she led the children there.

Natsu made it to the mansion side gate as tried breaking through the gate. He tried climbing over to hit a barrier as he fell to the ground.

"Was it up with this place?" Natsu muttered as he rubbed his head in pain. He saw the other children come as they looked at the place.

"How could he afford such a place?" Lisanna muttered.

"Before Link even joined the guild, he undertook dangerous missions to just earn money. He had helped a new building constructors coming to town with a job. He hired them to help build this place, but Link set up his own magic to keep people out. People like Natsu of course." Gray joked as Natsu turned to him as Erza stared at him.

Levy ran up to the fence as she took a magical pen to see runes were placed there.

"This place is littered with magic runes." She muttered as Natsu looked excited.

"Hey Levy can you rewrite the magic runes to let me in!" Natsu asked her. She attempted to rearrange them to see they change so quickly.

"How did he get the magic runes to change so quickly?" Levy muttered as a holographic version of Link pop up.

"It's because I linked it with Archive magic and it changes far faster than a person writing it. If you a quite experience in magic runes you might be able to break it. Now what is it that you want? I'm busy with" he told them as moved to get something. He came back to them now. "I'm busy crafting magical items right now."

"Well since you're the enigmatic person of the group. Most of us hardly know about you and I promise Natsu won't destroy anything." Erza told him as the gates open.

"Fine then you can come in." Link told them as the holographic Link disappeared.

"He acts so high mighty just because he lives in a mansion?" Mirajane told them.

"That's not quite true, after some people heard Link can craft magical items. He was forced to set up security because he was developing prototype things." Cana told them as she drank some liquor. Erza snatched it from her and threw it away.

"It's illegal to drink alcohol at this age Cana!" Erza protested as she pulled out another bottle.

"It's my body and my life after all." Cana told her as they shook their head. Mirajane couldn't protest to how bad it smells.

"I agree with her for once, you drinking at this age will cause a lot of problems. The type of alcohol you are drinking is pretty much strong." Mirajane complained as they walked towards the house. Natsu tried to bust down the door to only see armor knight open it.

"Welcome to my master's mansion, but I have tell you not fight here." it told them as they looked in to see it was beautiful objects inside.

"It seems like he redecorated the whole place again." Gray muttered as Cana walked towards the kitchen.

"I heard he stored some Seprentwynes in here along with some other wines." Cana muttered as Natsu looked around for him.

"Hey armored giant! Where is Link?" Natsu shouted as it stared at him. He pointed to the west side of the house that headed towards the river. He ran as fast as he could towards the west side of the mansion. It was separated with another walkway as they noticed the heat coming from it.

Natsu ran face first into a barrier as Gray laughed at the sight. Happy flew over to Natsu who laid out unconscious as Link walked out.

"Every time I hear Natsu talk I feel like I'm losing brain cells." Link muttered as they laughed. He bowed to them now. "Welcome to house, I'm sorry I couldn't come out myself. I was busy trying to make new armors for me to wear. If I screwed up in the process, I would no doubt have to go get more materials' again to attempt it."

Erza looked shocked a bit.

"I spend all this money on weapons and armor and here you creating them. Link, can you please make me a custom armor?" Erza asked him as he shrugged.

"When I have the time, but let me show you to my workshop then." Link told them as Happy flew on his head. The group walked in to see numerous magical items here on the table.

"It's like Santa's workshop!" Lisanna asked in joy.

"I sell a lot of items to the Love and Lucky guild to make extra money. Sometimes I make things for your birthdays of course. Elfman asked if there was non-stick pan and I said I could make them for him. I placed them in the corner if you want them." Link told him as he picked them up.

"Thank you for listening." he muttered rubbing the back of the head as Mirajane twitched.

"Is there something wrong?" Link asked her as Lisanna stepped over to Link.

"Mira nee-chan loves cooking as well." she informed him.

"Why are you telling that punk something like that?" Mira shouted as Link remained calm. Natsu got up as he knocked on the barrier.

"Hey Link fight me Like a man! Don't put up such cheap shot barrier." Natsu shouted Link walked up to him past the barrier.

"**Fire Dragons Iron Fist" **he cried out as Link slammed his fist into his stomach knocking him out. Green light enveloped him as he disappeared now. He clapped his hands now as he walked back inside.

"What did you do to Natsu?" Lisanna asked him.

"I sent him back to the guild since he cannot listen. If you need something, why not ask for it?" he asked them as Cana spoke up.

"Can I have some liquor?" Cana asked him as he nodded.

"I do have liquor, but you are below the drinking age just like me. I usually hand it off to master or Gildarts." Link explained as his mood darkened.

"I thought you were Santa Claus for a moment." Cana joked.

"If I was then you would be naughty and you still get nothing from me." Link joked as he gave Levy force gale reading glasses and a book.

"These are 18x magnification lenses and you gave me a book on magic runes. Thank you Link!" Levy shouted as he nodded giving everyone gifts.

"That reminds me we never celebrate your birthday. What day is it?" Lisanna asked him as everyone looked up in shock.

"I always forget his birthday and a lot of times he is running about." Gray muttered.

"March 31, is my birthday. I celebrated only a few times, but I don't see what the big deal about it? Link told them.

"You celebrate all of our birthdays and we will celebrate yours next year then." Lisanna stated as he shrugged.

"You best try to catch me on a good date then." Link told her as he handed her something. The group left as Link grabbed her shoulder. He handed her some cooking books along with basic chef tools. "You know I didn't forget about you. I was trying to make sure Erza didn't hear your hobby."

Mira was flushed a bit a little as she took gratefully.

"Thanks for the gift, I think." she told them as she ran off

"_Three years have passed since I came to Fairy Tail and I made some good progress here. I always wonder if I'm going to find Navi again. It seems like a hopeless cause, seeing there are no true leads on her. I ask all the fairies I can find to see if they can find her. For three long years I met some rather weird people. The new kid like Natsu Dragneel came to the guild July 7, X777. He is always trying to fight people thinking he will become a great mage. I try telling him that I'm not a mage, yet he keeps fighting me._

_He was in search of his father a dragon called Igneel. It made me feel a bit sad as well to here he was a fire dragon like Volvagia. I hatched him in Hyrule fields and set him to Death Mountain. Then I had to turn around and kill him seven years later because Ganon corrupted him. I reversed time, but always wanted to know what happened to him._

_The Strauss Siblings came a year after with Levy McGarden. Their parents died at such an early age. Lisanna was nicest and fitted in easily just like Levy. Elfman is shy, but he looks up to me in some sort of way. I have gone on countless missions that are dangerous during the time I met the people. Then the last sibling Mirajane, she is a trouble maker of the group. She always fight Erza seeking to better than her. I realized she was just a bit lonely and I never would let her get to me._

_Erza changed into some type of mentor role for the rest of the guild. She has gained some confidence in herself, but she wears armor to protect herself. I sense that something tragic happened to her before she came to the guild._

_Gray' stripping habits are even more pronounced now. He has a problem of stripping on the job and I wonder how Ur keeps her clothes on unlike him. Cana turned out to be a young alcoholic since she finally turned thirteen years old. I sense it had something to do with Gildarts. She wouldn't tell me anything about, but I suppose we all have our secrets._

_Then Laxus of course became S-rank mage last year when he was seventeen years old. He has always looked down on others, but I always rose up to defend to them. It seems we have become rivals now after several conflicts._

_Little did I know master was testing me to become something bigger? All of the missions he sent me on made sense after all."_

* * *

_December 15, X779_

_Fairy Tail_

_Guild Meeting_

_6:00 P.M._

* * *

Hundreds of mages filled the room as it snowed outside as Link sat down at the table. He sat down drinking milk and eating cookies. The other guild mates sat there in anticipation as most of the children he knew sat at the table.

"This is great I'm going to become S-rank and beat Gildarts!" Natsu shouted.

"Like you can become S-rank, you can't even beat me in a fight." Gray commented as Natsu got made.

"I can beat you right now droopy-eyes!" he shouted as Happy landed flying next to Link as he gave him milk.

"I can beat you hands down squinty eyes!" Gray replied as Erza hit them both on the head.

"What did I tell you guys about not fighting?" Erza asked as they quieted down.

"Laxus was last year so it will be me his time around. I'm going to leave your ass in the dust." Mirajane joked as Erza looked at her.

"I will become S-rank before you mid-drift bitch!" Erza shouted as they began to fight. Link calmly was feeding Happy.

"What about Link?" Lisanna asked them as the two stopped.

"Like grasshopper here will be S-rank. He doesn't care about status or position. He doesn't even read Sorcerer's magazine." Mirajane explained as Happy fell asleep in his arms.

"I don't see the point in becoming an S-rank. It's nothing special about it except missions with bigger pay." Link commented as Erza, Natsu, and Mirajane slammed their hands on the table.

"Nothing special, are you nuts? It's show who's elite of the elite in our guild!" Mirajane shouted at him.

"It gives you status in the wizard world along undertaking missions in the name of the guild!" Erza shouted at him.

"That's how I will become a great mage!" Natsu protested.

"I'm not a real mage remember. I don't really care about because status it can turn too jealously." Link replied.

"Link is a person that doesn't enjoy fighting, but still fights. He is a weird person still in my books." Cana muttered drinking.

The curtains rose up as every cheered as Laxus, Marakov, Gildarts stood on stage as everyone cheered. The cheering finally died as he coughed first.

"Fairy Tail, as we have done since days long past. I will announce the participant in this year's S-class Advancement Exam!" as everyone shouted happily.

"Hey calm down, the old man isn't done speaking!" Laxus shouted as everyone.

"This year's exam will take place in Bewitched Isle. It's a land where Fairy's presided long ago and where honorable warriors have died.

"Bewitched Isle," Link asked them? He turned to Macao.

"Bewitched Woods is scary and dangerous place. A place filled with magical energy and creatures. It can be unforgivable on a mage seeing that creatures there can poison you, eat you, or help you get lost. They said that dead warriors arise from the grave and fight you." Macao told Link.

"Each of your abilities, hearts, and souls… I have judged the all this past year…" he told him as he raised a fist up. "There will only be one participant this year!" he shouted as everyone looked in shock now.

"There is only one candidate chosen this year?" someone muttered.

"When I first met him I was skeptical about his skill and power. I needed to see if it was worth mentioning it, at the age of twelve and the youngest to participate in the S-rank exam!" Marakov shouted as they Natsu had flames around it.

"It's defiantly me, he singled me out!" Natsu shouted in joy.

"Link Kokiri, you will be our S-rank candidate for this year!" he shouted as everyone gasped in shock. Link stood up holding happy as he looked the man in the eyes. Everyone had eyes on him standing in shock.

"Link was chosen over people like Erza and me!" Mirajane shouted as Link handed Happy to Lisanna. "Jii-chan it has to be some mistake!"

"There is no mistake at all Mirajane. I saw and watched his skills grow over time. He has made the Guild proud and has done over several. Everyone hasn't noticed that he could have participated in the S-rank test when he turned ten. At age ten had taken 140 D-rank, 21- C-rank quest, 63 B-rank, and 8 A- rank job quests that year. It has only gone up and number ever since then and undertook S-rank with Gildarts recently to back up this claim. Even Laxus himself don't want to admit such a thing." he laughed as Laxus looked away.

The crowd was staring at Link crazily.

"A twelve year old kid undertaking the S-rank test, just hearing that is amazing…" someone muttered.

"At this time let me explain the rules for this test since you're each test is different!" Marakov shouted at Link as he stood forward.

"This test is a lone wolf test and its states no one can help you or back you up. Bring anything you can carry and hopes of you surviving." Laxus told Link.

"The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at the Bewitched Isle. In one week you will meet at Hargeon Port. That is all." Marakov stated as the group walked away.

Link walked away heading out the door.

"Link, fight me!" Natsu shouted as he saw his fist was on fire and then he jumped up.

"**Fire dragon's claw" **Natsu cried out as he slammed the hilt into Natsu stomach knocking him out easily.

"To think of all people get's chosen for the S-rank test." Mirajane complained.

"Can't you tell he doesn't want to take it?" Levy asked them as they looked in shock.

"Why not take the exam and shut up about it?" Mirajane complained.

"Link doesn't like to stick out a lot and he believes it will cause more fighting between you all." Lisanna told them as Natsu woke up now.

"I can't believe that bastard gets to take the S-rank test!" Natsu shouted in anger as he breathed fire.

Link sat on top is mansion as he was preparing hot tea. The snow blanketed the whole as the city lights shined. He was still able to see the stars in the sky unlike the other residents in town. He heard the shuffling of snow as he requiped his sword. He swung at the person as he saw the person catch his blade.

"You got some good instincts kid. Do you mind if I sit down with you?" Gildarts asked as he shrugged.

"I wasn't expecting you at all." Link muttered as he made a light clone go back into the building. "I know you don't like tea, but I manage to save wine for some of my guests.

He waved thanks as he sat down on balcony.

"You seem pretty distant lately after we announced you as S-rank candidate." Gildarts asked him as the clone came back up with the wine. It poured a glass of wine for before it dissipated.

"I just don't see why I have to be S-rank. I feel like it distances you away from others' and it causes disharmony. To become S-rank is to increase the guilds reputation, but what does do for me?" he asked the older man as he drank his wine.

"That's a really good question to actually ask a person. Well it helps you set you apart from others in the guild and raises its standards. It did mean something way back when humans were fighting dragons at one time. Personally do you what to know what S-class means to me?" Gildarts asked Link.

"What does it mean to you?" he asked the man.

"It's a sense of accomplishment that you achieved something for the greater good. I complete missions that other mages have died on. I get see the problems of those people go away, but at a price." he muttered.

"At what cost…?" Link asked him.

"It cost me marriage with my wife. When I came back from my mission, I found out she was dead." he muttered drinking his wine. "I was like you when I was young thinking I can help everyone. I traveled mission to mission thinking I can do more good that way. Link I can sense the fact you want to be normal."

"I want to be normal?" he asked him as he nodded.

"You don't want to grow apart from others, but I learned if you are normal. You can't do things to change other peoples' destiny. You should be proud that you are different from other people. If you take this test and become an S-rank, be sure to take time out to be with your friends and loved ones." he explained as he nodded getting up.

"By the way how did you get past my security?" Link asked him as he stopped drinking. He rubbed the back of his head in shame. Link looked down to see a hole in the wall. "It doesn't bother me at all, I can easily reconstruct it."

Gildarts got up taking the whole liquor bottle with him.

"I hope you have a good night Link and be sure to get some sleep." Gildarts told him as he walked off. "Link, even if you don't believe it can help you can help others with an s-rank status."

* * *

_December 22, X779_

_Hargeon Port_

_6:00 A.M_

* * *

Link sat on the bench as he looked at the Layla from the crystal.

"That's great you can take S-rank test Link. You will be one of the youngest mage in the guild to ever taken the test!" she shouted in joy.

"You do realize it can lead to my death Mrs. Layla?" Link asked her as she giggled.

"I do realize it would be dangerous, but I can see you are dreading the fact you will be showered with attention. Link just the test, if it's not for the status. You can actually help who desperately need it." Layla said.

"How are thing going with Lucy and your ex-husband?" Link asked her as she turned silent.

"It's not going well like I planned, but Jude's seems to be in a financial crisis. I see Lucy time to time and she wants to leave the mansion so badly. Apparently the courts thinks I will kidnap my own daughter. I plan on building my business there in Fiore itself. I want to see my daughter more and more. She really wants to see you so badly, but if you trespass on his property. He will try to throw you in jail or take all your money. I'm hoping Lucy can break away from the mansion to see me." Layla explained.

"She plans on becoming a Celestial mage just like me. She hopes that you will become a wonderful mage as well. I keep telling her about some of your adventures when I visit you." Layla giggled as he laughed.

"What do you think she will say if I had the chance?" Link asked her.

"Well I know Ur will say go for it. Lucy wants to see you like some big shot mage. I'm rooting for you to succeed as well. Layla told her.

""Thank Mrs. Layla and I hope you receive your Christmas gift."

"Thank and I hope you succeed Link. I hope you get my gift as well." Layla told him as the lacrima shut down.

He walked out to the port carrying his backpack. He saw a boat having a sail with the Fairy Tail symbol. It was bit warmer than Magnolia Town and yet it was still cold. He saw Marakov and Gildarts sitting on the boat as he easily jumped on it.

"I see you took up the offer eh Link." Gildarts laughed as he looked around for someone.

"I thought Laxus will be here?" he asked the two men as the boat moved towards its destination.

"Laxus said he had better things to do than come to your test." Marakov told Link.

"How long do we have to wait until we get to the island?" Link asked them.

"It will take two days to get to the island." Gildarts explained.

"What are the rules to this test?" Link asked them.

"I might as well tell you right now since you're the only one. This test is a one man mission test. You can have to kill three marks on the island that classify as an S-rank mission. If you're up to the task find out how to break the islands curse as well." Marakov told him.

"Break a curse?" Link asked him as he nodded.

"This island is cursed and it was all due to Zeref's black magic. You will see what I'm talking about when we get there." Marakov told him.

* * *

_Two days later_

* * *

Link looked to see the island in question as he saw dark clouds form over head as it rained.

"It feels so dark…" Link muttered as lighting cracked over the land. It felt so dead and foggy like.

"That's the result of using black magic. It was Zeref's attempt of making a perfect magic world. Only people that are mages could live in this perfect world and the rest will die. Link if you feel like your life is ever in danger; please make it back to the boat. This is not a children's game anymore." Marakov said. Their rain coats flapped in the wind as Link nodded. "Very well let your S-rank test begins!" he shouted as he jumped off the boat.

"**Ice Make: Ice floor!" **Link cried out as he landed making ice road to the island as Gildarts stood there.

"He seems very confident now, but the marks we gave him are extremely hard. Roblon an automated golem that has lost its master, it's out of control. The he has to face a dark Entite that uses shadow magic and dark magic to sow fear into men's hearts. Then he has to face off with a banshee that makes people commit suicide." Gildarts told him.

"Well you can't call him a coward then, but if Link is in trouble he can turn back." Marakov told him.

"They call this place is called the dead lands for a reason. Magic has over run the place and killed every normal human being with magic." Gildarts told him as he nodded.

* * *

_Bewitched Isle_

_10:00 A.M._

_Shoreline_

* * *

Link made it to shore line as he saw the fog cover his vision. He broke out his lantern as he walked the way.

He climbed a nearby tree to see the sights. He saw the area was mostly covered by fog. He saw where hundreds of rusted swords sticking out off the ground with decayed armor. Buildings littered the place and they were all broken down. He heard a moan of and a cry of the creature. He reequipped his magic earphones to block out the sound.

"_Banshees' loves to hang around battlefields that help bewitch people to commit suicide. Thank goodness I brought these earphones."_ Link thought as he saw a ghost figure.

"**Light Make: Holy lights!"** Link shouted as he launched a white light beam at the banshee as it screamed making pressurized air come at him. He dropped out of the tree as he noticed the huge hole there as he looked around for the ghostly being. **"Requip Fenrir Armor!" **

A bright green light surrounded him as he landed full force on the ground. He looked around as he heard the Banshee scream as the air around dissipated. He jabbed a light saber through its stomach as it wailed out loudly. It disappeared again as he looked around.

"_That hurt my ears and I lost track of it."_ he noticed to see a giant snake attack him now as he pushed its mouth open as it try to swallow him

"**Ice Mage: Ice Age!" **Link shouted as he froze the snake from within. He easily smashed the snake into pieces as he looked around.

"I hate this place, everything here is trying to kill me already." he muttered as he walked along further in land.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

Natsu sat there looking mad as Happy played with Lisanna.

"Natsu you can't sit around here and mop about the S-rank test." Lisanna scolded

"I just don't see why he gets to undertake the S-rank exam. We are the same age as him and he is younger than Erza and Mirajane as well." as Erza walked up to him

"Well it was no doubt going to happen. He was already undertaking S-ranks before joining the guild. He also proved himself by undertaking missions on master's request without destroying anything as well." Erza explained.

"That's a lot of bull and then he will act like Laxus after he is done. I bet he is having so much fun right now." he moped.

* * *

_Bewitched Isle_

_Dead man's cliff_

* * *

"I'm not having fun here!" Link shouted.

Link was fighting a team of skeletons as the Golem was trying to cast destructive magic spells on top of him. He dodged them all as he casted Nayru's love over him to protect himself. He pointed his blade out as he spun violently as Light magic followed.

Link was left panting as the skeletons were purified by the light. He saw the Roblon was knocked off balance. He rolled several bombs under its foot. It exploded as it fell back off the cliff. Link ran over to the edge to see it fall to its death.

He looked at his wounds and broken armor.

"I spend just a few hours on the island and I wasted a green potion along with red potion. Dark Entite was easy deal with since it hated the light, but I was poisoned by the plants it floated over with ease. The Banshee is still out there and I'm guessing I will find it at the villa." Link muttered as he looked over to see the villa overlooking the place.

He made a light clone to go collect the remains as he took a break. He ate some soup and crackers as he smiled.

"I'm lucky I can infuse healing properties in my food." he muttered as he drank milk to restore some of his magic.

He saw his clone come back up with several bricks. He placed them in his pouch as the clone went back to study the golem.

"_The island does have its good points. There are many things that the people on the mainland don't know about this island. I might as well get going before it gets to dark and foggy." _Link thought as he packed up his stuff.

He placed his earphones on as he lit his lantern again. He walked towards the broken down town. He looked around and frowned.

"_There is enormous magical energy with darkness surrounding the town."_ he thought as he flipped his sword out killing the banshee behind him. He pulled out a bottle to keep her essences inside.

He heard a dark laughter from a woman come from inside the town as his Triforce glowed. He pulled out a rose like crystal as Odin summoned right before side.

"Ready to serve Master Link." he told him as he bowed to him.

"Don't call me master, but we have uninvited guest here." Link muttered.

"An agent of the light is walking in my land and he has slain my minions. Then you have the courage to summon Odin of the lost spirits to help fight. Oh well they were weak after all." he said as they felt the dark energy pour out as the fog reveal a man with skeleton head. He looked like vampire with wyvern like wings. A woman was grated onto his right arm. She had pale skin, dark purple raven hair along with red bandanna covering her eyes.

"Zalera, he is called the angel of Death." Odin replied as he smiled.

"I see I'm not completely gone and your shaman friend has made good company. I will suck the soul out of your master so I will make this quick, **Death's call.**" A purple sealed appeared under Link as enveloped him as he laughed as Odin strike with a bolt of lightning. He blocked his sword with his wing. "Weird you should be sent back to the spirit world."

Light blew around Link as his Triforce glowed as he Link looked around. A ray of light surrounded him as he looked around in confusion. He looked up as he pointed his finger.

"**Light make: Six rod prison!" **Link cried out as Odin zapped him with a burst of Lightning as he jumped back.

"This bastard is a god slayer!" he shouted in hate. "When I break out this weak spell, you're finished!" he shouted.

"I don't think so! **Storm cut!**" Odin shouted running past him cutting as he was shocked.

"If you think that's weak, let's see how many you can take then! **Light make: Binding chains!**" he shouted as four chains of light covered Zalera's body. "**Dark make: Dark prison encirclement!**"

Dark barrier covered his whole body as slammed his shield into shocking him. He grabbed him by the throat.

"**Discharge**" Odin shouted! Zalera screamed as he jumped back as Link focused now a spell.

Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands' unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, and nine items. Book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, and grey fortress tower, Aim far away; scatter brightly and cleanly when fire."

"You can think you kill me with by using cheap tricks, I can break away!" he shouted as nine floating pink bullets of light magic stood in front of Link. Odin swoop him up as he ran now.

"To slow, **light make: Bright heaven**!" he shouted as the magic shot into him as they exploded. The light engulfed the land as Odin set down Link as he was left panting.

"That seems too easy." Link muttered.

"Exactly," Zalera told Link as he turned around. "To slow!" he shouted as he came down with his claws ripping into his armor and flash. Odin slashed him across his chest.

"_Damn I got careless." _Link thought as he threw up something around Zalera body. He looked up in shock now as he saw Link panting.

"I was carless, but you haven't realized Odin has set you up for the kill." Link muttered as he looked up to see a column of lighting.

"I can easily…" Zalera muttered.

"You think you can dodge a bolt of lightning fool, it's impossible. The storm in the sky is quite perfect for me to send you to your grave. Magic with natural element of nature is even more dangerous." Odin explained

"Wait, I surrender." he told him.

"Conduct his funeral Odin!" Link shouted.

"Okay Master Link, I hope you brace yourself, **Raigeki**." he muttered as a light flashed from the heavens. He looked in fear for a moment as huge bolt of lightning ripped through the sky.

*BOOM*

Link was knocked off his feat as he lay on the ground he saw Odin was tired as Zalera was burnt to a crisp. He looked down to see the rocks and debris rip through his flesh.

"You are clever bastard." Zalera gurgled dropping to the ground. "To think I was beaten by a child, I forget you two were double teaming me. Fine you can have your priestess friend back, just let me live Odin."

His right arm shed off the woman who wore white kimono and red hakama pants. She was gasping as Odin picked her up off the ground.

"To think the fact you used forbidden magic to possess her. I will spare you since you freed her, but it doesn't mean my master will." Odin explained as he saw Link hovered over him with blade in hand.

"I thought we had a deal!" he shouted.

"With Odin, not me you devil, **Ending blow**" Lin cried out stabbing his glided sword through his head. He jumped back as Zalera burned away as he screamed. It echoed out over the island as he saw the storm blow away. The fog receded as it turned back to the normal sky.

"I see that Zalera was keeping the curse around the island." Odin muttered as Link turned to him.

"By the way who is she?" Link asked Odin.

"She is a woman that is long dead Link. A woman that had me as her partner long ago" Odin muttered. She turned towards Link smiling as was fading away slowly.

"So you're the brave warrior who freed my soul from Zalera?" She bowed as he bowed. "My name is Mitsuru and it's nice to meet you Link.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered as she nodded her head.

"There was nothing you could do silly, but I'm glad that you destroyed him." she laughed. "I think you deserve a reward for your efforts."

She turned as the fog showed a broken down temple as Link drank his last red potion.

"This is a shrine." Link muttered as she nodded.

"This island use to be mine, but it's now yours. I left a weapon there that my lover made for me along with the deed to the island." as Link turned to see her kiss his forehead. He blushed brightly as she turned to see the moon itself. "I can rest in peace thanks to you."

She faded away now as he turned to Odin now.

"Sometimes we can't save them all Master Link, though we did make things right. I need to tell that there are others like me out there. I can't remember the exact number, but I hope you find them. For now you need to rest and claim your reward." Odin dissipated in a green light.

Link walked up the broken stairs of the ruined area. He finally made it the broken down shrine. He walked over to a broken statue as he noticed the box. He opened it to see a scroll there along with a weird bow.

He read deed quickly as he turned around to see the land. He picked up the bow to see it was badly damaged as he looked to see a note attached to it.

"_Bow blade, I never heard such a thing before in my life. It even comes with instructions on how to fix it, remake, and customize it. I even obtained a deed from the dead land, but what if I use my ocarina."_

He pulled out his ocarina as he played the song of time. The melody echoed out through the whole island. He saw its former state as he saw Sakura blossoms flowing through the air. He turned to the shrine was rebuilt as well.

"Well I might as well call this place a home away from home. I will come back out in spring to fix up this place." Link smiled as he looked at the nearby waterfall.

_"The islands real name is Sakura Island..." _Link thought.

* * *

Link walked around back around off the island as he noticed several things were gone.

"_Weird I after I broke the curse, all the dangerous creatures left the island."_

He noticed the sound of the sea as he noticed the boat sitting there. Gildarts and Marakov waited as they noticed his condition. He got onboard and he pulled the remains of his enemies out. He also gave him a magic disk.

"I got everything like you requested, but I ran into something called Zalera." Link said.

"Zalera the angel of death… it uses death magic and cruel torturing magic." Marakov asked as Link nodded.

"I just wondered why his death spell never worked on me. It's quite strange itself, but I got everything you asked for." Link explained.

"I see you finally cleared the island of this curse. I say you did quite well, but let's review the magic disk for confirmation. Why don't you go get some rest ok?" Gildarts said. Link moved towards the hull tired a Marakov played the disk. The boat turned back around heading back to mainland.

It took a good four hours' for the two to review the magic disk.

"I see he has necessary skill, magic power, and knowledge to handle S-rank mission. What do you think Gildarts?" Marakov asked him.

"He got my approval seeing the fact that over a hundred years. That every mage that came here has died in horrible way. I was surprised to see the fact you made it this place to be the S-rank competition." he commented.

"Well I couldn't make it an easy test after all. I think we have another S-rank in our ranks. I will tell him when he gets back up tomorrow." Marakov said as the two gone down below deck to get some sleep.

* * *

_December 26, X779_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_6:00 P.M_

* * *

Link walked back through the doors again from Fairy Tail.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted inside the guild.

"Congratulations on making S-rank Link!" someone shouted as Link turned his head.

"Hey Link fight me!" Natsu shouted as a blue barrier wrapped around Natsu. He tried to break free as everyone laughed.

Link saw Happy fly on top his head. "Everyone let's give a round for Link completing S-rank competition!" Marakov shouted as they dragged Link to the party.

"To believe he will become S-rank before us is bunch of bull." Mira muttered as Erza sat beside master.

"Master what was his test like?" Erza asked him.

"Monster slaying, he had to kill a golem, banshee, and a dark enitite." he told her while she drank.

"Aren't those S-ranks monsters'?" Erza asked him as he nodded.

"True, you don't see those monsters on everyday occasion. He had to bring proof back on his marks as well." Marakov explained as they threw Link up and down in the air. Natsu was still stuck in the barrier as Gray laughed at him.

"How did he handle it?" Erza asked him.

"It was difficult running around and chasing them down. He handled it a lot better than most mages. I still have to him that he has responsibilities to the guild and what comes with being S-rank." Marakov told her.

They saw Link approach him now as Marakov nodded to go upstairs. He followed upstairs now as Link awaited there. The floor had a few, small round tables and chairs seated around the tables for sitting. In addition, there are also barrels, crates, and bags scattered in corners around the room.

Link looked to his left to see a board sitting there.

"I see you noticed the S-rank board, it's reserved for only S-rank members for a reason." Marakov explained. Link noticed the brown, decorative board that is set off into its own area of the hall. It is adorned by velvet curtains, which are tied with golden tassels.

"Why are missions only reserved for S-rank mages?" Link asked him.

"These missions are said to be so dangerous that even the smallest mistake can lead to the Mage's death. However, in return, the pay is very good; you could easily be rich over night by doing one mission. You handle the monsters quite well on the island. They were defiantly S-class at one point in time many years ago." Marakov explained.

"The test is to see if the person has positional to be even stronger than the rest. It was not meant to be a perfect test isn't it." Link noted as he smiled.

"Correct even S-rank mages have beaten before by upcoming mages. The tests themselves I gave were to see you where you stand. Over my life-time I saw countless mages die on that island. You're the first to one to make, which speaks great volume to your skill. What Gray said about you was true after all. You defiantly have stature of S-rank mage. Now I have to relay responsibilities out to you." Marakov explained as he jumped on the table.

"I never heard about them until now." Link asked him as he nodded.

"As an S-rank mage you are face of the guild. Your actions will reflect the guild greatly. You will help enforce the guild rules. No one except me, you, Gildarts, and Laxus are supposed to be up here on the second floor." Marakov explained to him.

"That seems like a short set of rules?" Link asked him as he laughed it off.

"I don't really care about what he magic counsel says, but I know you will do a great job. I know you don't have a track record to destroy someone's property." Marakov laughed.

"May I ask a question master?" Link asked the old man a question.

"Go ahead."

"Can I redecorate the second floor?" Link asked him as he laughed.

"If you want to go ahead, this place hasn't changed much for a good twenty years." he laughed as Link smiled. "Let's go rejoin the party; we hardly ever celebrate your birthday. I need to mark it on the calendar to make sure we celebrate it."

The two went back downstairs to enjoy the party at hand.


	6. Reunion

_X781 _

_One the way to Era_

_10:00 A.M_

The fourteen year old Link sat in carriage bound to a town called Era. He wore a white dress shirt, green leather jacket, brown slacks, and boots. He was wearing his mask the whole time and he had Shusui leaning against the door. He saw Erza was wearing her new Heart Kreuz armor, blue skirt, and black boots. Marakov sat across from them wearing formal clothes.

He was writing in journal as they sat quiet.

"_A good year has passed since I became__ S-rank mage. I was skeptical at first about the whole thing. I have done a lot of good by taking S-rank missions; it seems people are so scared to take it unlike Gildarts and me. Erza had finally __become an S-rank mage a year before. I got her this new detailed armor from Layla as a gift. She didn't feel at home with taking S-rank missions stating she needed to watch over the guild more. Mirajane was not happy at the fact that she became one and she is determined to become one this year._

_Lately I have been doing productive things' for myself. I turned Sakura Island into a resort island where tourist and honeymooners' go. I installed an automated knight system to protect the island. I had no complaints about how the knights so far. They respond to great negativity and the system has work well. I also redecorated the second floor since it looked plain.__ I gave it marble table, leather seats, carpet, and personal touches like a wine holder. _

_I finally heard some good news from Lucy and Layla now. It seems like Mrs. Grace has won her parental custody back. I had a chance to go to Bosco to go visit her, but master sidetracked me. I'm stuck here playing some public relations game with other guilds." _

_Right now we are heading the Magical council for a meeting. Hopefully it's a good meeting that doesn't in conflict_."

Link finally finished writing in his journal. He closed the book as Erza looked over at him.

"Link what do you write in that journal of yours? Erza curiously asked. Link placed it his pouch as he stayed quiet. "Link did you hear me? What do you write in your journal?"

She demanded this time as Makarov opened his eyes.

"It's not for you to know Erza; it's his personal thoughts, opinions'. Leave him alone about it, by the way are we there yet?" he asked the driver.

"We are here, but you have to walk up the rest of the way." he replied as Link opened the door. He helped Erza out and Marakov as they saw the huge hill.

"I just don't know why the even let carriages come up this hill. Let alone make a central staircase foe this place. We have to walk up several miles of steps to reach the top." Makarov complained.

The three began their ascent towards the building.

"Master what type of meeting are we going to?" Erza asked him.

"I asked Gildarts to stay a little longer at the guild before he took his hundred year quest. I'm meeting with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, and Cait Shelter. We are meeting more and more dark guilds lately. Eisenwald was a guild that did assassination missions'. They placed the master under arrest and they were ordered to disband." Makarov explained.

"I just don't see why you don't arrest them all when it does happen? It seems childish to leave people with powers out like that." Link stated.

"We can't go and kill people or lock them up for no reason! Link we are a guild of light and sworn to protect others." Erza protested.

"The fact is you don't know how to protect someone Erza. You destroy people's homes in a matter of second when trying to do the simplest task. What happens if the people get hurt or they don't have the money to rebuild? I learned if I have to save a life sometimes you have to take one. That's a last resort measure I have to employ. You don't know what it means to wield a sword yet. You think I'm a mage like you, but I'm not. I'm a magical knight and if someone's life I care for is in danger. I'm not going to hold back for them." Link explained.

He pulled out Shusui as he showed the dark blade to her.

"Master I can't believe he is saying such a thing." Erza muttered in disbelieve.

"You don't understand the words spoken unto you Erza. In context he rather carries the burden then let someone he knows dies. I know killing is bad, but if it's save other's lives. It should be the last resort Link and you too Erza. Link; please don't say something so dark again for our sake." Makarov asked him.

To see Link sheath Shusui as they walked up the hill.

"Link what type of life did you live before you came to Fiore?" Erza asked him.

She received no answer at first as Makarov listened for an answer.

"I can't give a clear answer on that, but it's a land full of strife. War and conflicts happen over the ages." Link answered.

The three continued to walk in silence Erza matched the guild masters pace.

"No wonder why he acts so differently from us. He doesn't react well to anyone orders let alone mine." Erza muttered.

"It's because the fact you don't know really how to act. You think you can boss people around because you have some type of rank. You are not my babysitter despite the fact your two years older than me." Link explained as she looked shock. Makarov laughed as he pointed as Link's ears.

"Link has a good set of ears Erza. You couldn't even mutter it to me in secret. He states that your behavior is just as bad as the others." Makarov explained.

"Your impatience in the fact no one will answer your answer is one of them. Using force to try and get your way and also threatening other people. I hardly call that leadership material let alone make you the boss." Link told her as he looked back at her. "Don't come here and place your false sense of justice over others. Your definition of justice is narrow, just like your mind." Link muttered as Erza frowned.

"This is why I don't consider him a child. He speaks and acts like a man." Makarov laughed. Link let Erza pass him. He walked beside Makarov now.

"Why does she think she is boss over e and the rest of the guild? I'm only gone from months at a time and I come back to see this?" Link asked him.

"It's always like this after you trained her. She has pride in the guild and she thinks by controlling others we will have a good reputation. Heck the only people that up to her is Laxus and you of course. She wants to help the guild improve our image." he explained.

"She really isn't helping by threaten other people and blowing down buildings'. She is walking contradiction to what she preaches. I'm starting to wish I never even trained her in the basic swordsmanship." Link muttered as he laughed.

"True, you do bring up valid points, but can you ever see eye to eye on some things." Marakov asked him to see Link shrugged.

"We're here" Erza suddenly piped up as the three mages looked up and saw the Magic Council Fiore Branch base of operations. The building itself was very strange. It had a bowl like shape as the base of the building. Then several meters above the bowl-like structure, floating on its edges, were ten slightly curved panels. Another final structure is shown floating above the panels which looked like some sort of palace like building with halo's above it.

"Weird building, is there some type of magical weapon inside the building?" Link asked them.

"Why would you think that?" Erza asked him.

"The halo's on the building looks like a magic collection device." Link replied.

"Well come on you two, let's go inside and find out what the council wants to talk about. Apparently there are two new council members." Makarov said gaining Erza's interest. "Apparently they are around your ages."

Link turned his only a little bit as Erza listened to him. "They let people are age join the council? I thought you had to be a veteran mage at least to be able to join the council" Erza asked while Makarov shook his head.

"Not at all, if the council deems that person worthy enough, or they are very powerful. From what I have heard one of them is not only a council member, he is also one the wizard saints." he said now really surprising Erza

"I don't see the point of making that person a ten wizard saint then. Ur-sensei is one, but one our age is absurd." Link muttered.

"What do you mean by absurd? They must have earned that right?" Erza demanded.

"Are you comparing that person to me, Ur, or yourself?" Makarov explained.

"I doubt the fact that this person is really strong. That's all 'm going to say about him." Link muttered.

"What does he mean by that master?" Erza asked him.

"That the person is beatable in battle. He is a not true battle tested mage unlike me." Makarov explained.

"Why does Link seem more depressed than usual?" Erza asked him.

"He hates being the public's eye let alone listening to you thinks about others' think. He is a more of practical person and actually wants to meet the person rather than hear about. Other than fact I stopped him from going to Bosco. Maybe he wants to see the woman he helped healed again?" Makarov explained.

"_I don't feel like my usual today, I feel very dark today. I finally got a chance to actually meet Layla and Lucy in person, even if its brief visit, but I got stuck with master and Erza. We have to go to very public meeting about some dark guilds. I might as well try to keep some happiness. Soon as I'm done here I will go visit Lucy in Bosco." _Link thought.

"I'm sorry if I'm feeling dark today, it's just the fact I missed opportunity meeting an old friend. I hope I still have time to meet them before she heads home. Her father has a restraining order on me so I can't step foot on his land." Link explained.

"So that's why you wanted to go to Bosco? It's understandable seeing you helped saved the girl's mother." Marakov noted.

"I never heard about this at all?" Erza asked Makarov.

"It's before he met you Erza, he became a healing to help heal his friend's mother. I believe you haven't seen her for at least six years now." Makarov muttered.

The group saw a huge number of knights here as they got closer to the building. They were greeted by a strange amphibian with weird clothes.

Ah, Makarov of Fairy Tail, thank you for coming. Please follow me" he explained to which the group began to follow.

The two knight mages stood silent as they followed. They looked at the building's interior it had monumental appearance. There were highly elaborated wall, with square, hollow sections marked by massive, rectangular pillars, composed of stone in their lower and central part, with the central one taking on a spherical form, and of bricks in the upper part.

"Ah, hello Maki" a voice called causing the group to turn and Makarov to have a big smile on his face. "Shitou Yamaji" Makarov called. The man in question was a small old man, no bigger than Makarov who wore an orange top, green pants with a funny looking orange hat and had a small moustache on his face.

The two elderly men greeted each other with a hug, both with a smile on their faces. "It's good to see you again old friend. I hope the guild is doing well" Yamaji asked causing Makarov to nod.

"Everything is going great" Makarov said. "Please allow me to introduce to you some of the younger generation of Fairy Tail" he said as they walked back to Link and Erza. "Yamaji id like you to meet Link Kokiri and Erza Scarlet, two S Class mages of Fairy Tail" he said with pride.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Link bowed as Erza shook his head.

"It's an honor to meet you to sir" Erza said politely."

"Oh and Maki, next time I will be expecting 6 pork ramen for keeping your guild out of trouble with the council again. I just don't know why they don't act like Mr. Kokiri." Yamaji asked.

"Apparently he is the only that actually keep out of trouble. He can actually fix the problem if it comes up." Makarov muttered. He looked up at Yamaji now. "What is this meeting really about Yamaji?"

Makarov asked to which Yamaji nodded. "I do but it would be best if we waited until the meeting has started" he said seriously to which Makarov nodded.

Link looked around frantically for a moment.

"_I feel like something dark is here like someone is cursed. I wonder if they keep forbidden magical items in this building." _Link thought.

"So these are the Fairy Tail mages" a voiced called as the group turned to look.

"Ah, Siegrain" Yamaji called as the young man and woman stepped out of the shadows for everyone to see. When the young man's face was shown Erza went as white as a sheet and threw her hands to her mouth trying to cover up a gasp. "Jellal…" Erza stuttered out as she took a step back staring at the blue haired boy with the red tattoo on the right side of his face He was wearing a white top with black marking on it with white pants.

He nodded his head calmly.

"Actually, I'm his twin brother." Siegrain explained as Erza calmed down.

"You don't look special let alone strong enough to be a ten wizard saint." Link muttered as he noticed the badge on his chest.

"So you're the famous emerald wolf, we were worried that you will become a dark mage in the beginning?" Siegrain asked as Link stayed quiet.

"So you're Erza huh? I can see why my brother liked you" he said causing Erza to tense up a bit when he extended his hand. "Come now, there no need to be shy.

Erza extended her hand and shook his hand causing him to smile. "You are most likely wondering how it is that Jellal had a twin brother?"

"Well you see we were separated when we were very little. We were two young to remember about each other. While I went to an orphanage, Jellal was unfortunately taken to the tower. I only later found out about him when news and evidence about the tower. We discovered what was going on there shortly after.

"I see. Do you know where he is or if he is alive?" Erza asked timidly to which Siegrain shook his head. "I don't. I'm sorry."

"Uh hum" a voice said as they saw the girl Siegrain was with appearing next to Jellal. Link shifted his mask to the side for a moment.

"Ah my apologies Ultear, everyone I would like you to meet my fellow council member Ultear Malkovich" he said introducing her. She was young woman around their age who had straight purple hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a white kimono type dress that stopped midway on her thighs with a yellow sash around her waist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ultear" Link said. He extended his hand to which the girl happily shook. "I'm Link Kokiri Fairy Tail. This is Erza Scarlet and this is Master Makarov the guild master" he said pointing to Makarov who gave a friendly wave.

"So you're Link Kokiri aka the Emerald wolf" she said purring slightly. "You have caused quite the stir these past few years. It's an honor to finally meet you." Link faced heated up a little when she poked him gently in the chest.

"I was wondering if you were cute or handsome, when I asked around. It seems to me that you're both", she giggled. She looked at Link with predatory smiled. He flipped his mask back on. "I like the shy one as well. I always wanted to talk to you about what type of magic's you employ. We can get together after the meeting is finished."

She suggested Link blushed under his mask.

"_Why hit on me, I'm not handsome of cute? What was the word Gildarts used? I need to let her down… that's it." _Link thought.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you I'm heading to Bosco to meet a friend soon. I'm sorry that I didn't meet your expectations, but there other guys out there in line for you." Link stated.

Ultear giggled as she swayed her hips.

"He is also noble type of guy, it's so rare to see one." she laughed as she walked off. "Siegrain we must head off to the meeting now" she said looking at the blue haired man.

"Right, it was nice to meet you Erza" he said looking at the scarlet head woman. "I hope to meet you again soon" he said giving her a sly smile causing her to tense up again. Link narrowed his eyes at him.

"_I feel a strange darkness around this man. Erza was so scared of him when she first saw her. She wears that armor thinking it will keep her safe." _Link thought as they walked away.

The council members walked off leaving the mages staring at them as they walked away. When the two were out of the room Siegrain had a smirk cross his face.

"She has grown quite beautiful hasn't she" Ultear said causing him to nod. "She has, she will be perfect in helping me bring peace to the world."

"She will be your sacrifice is that right Master Jellal" she said causing a dark look to cross his face with an evil smile appearing.

"The tower will be finished in a few years. When it is done, Erza's purpose in life will finally be fulfilled. To revive Zeref's so that we can bring peace to our new world."

Ultear smiled but Siegrain/Jellal didn't see it twist into a smirk.

"Fool" she thought as they walked into the council chambers.

Link and Erza now stood back next to Makarov and Yamaji after meeting Siegrain and Ultear.

"She was hitting on you strongly Link, why didn't take the offer?" Makarov laughed.

"I'm not cute or handsome at all. I will be just wasting her time, or the fact I don't know her." Link explained as the old men laughed at him.

"Makarov it seems that this one is in denial?" Yamaji laughed.

"It's the fact Link wants to meet another woman in Bosco. Don't worry my boy you're an eligible bachelor. You just sell yourself short." Makarov said as he began to walk away with Yamaji. "See you when the meeting is over."

"If you like, some of the other escorts are in the waiting room" Yamaji said pointing to a door on the other side. You're more than welcome to go and wait in there with them."

"Is there a library?" Link asked the old men.

"I forgot Link doesn't like to interact a lot. Is it possible for him to take home a book or two?" Makarov asked him. Magical road of light appeared on the ground.

"The council doesn't mind if a few books go missing, but please don't make a mess in the library." Yamaji asked Link. He bowed thanking her as he followed the light. Erza went into the waiting room.

He walked past several guards and employees staring at his mask. He just shrugged as he made it to a huge wooden door. He pushed them open to see practically no one inside. He walked in as the doors closed behind as he looked through the building.

"_Well I always wanted to find a book on 'Antimatter Manipulation Principle'. I know the magic shops' in Fiore doesn't have the thing, but the council is bound to have the books."_ Link thought as he searched among the books. He stopped for a moment as he clapped his hands.

He activated his archive magic as small magical orb floated by.

"Well at least I can use my archive magic to cut down my searching." Link muttered as he sat down in a chair. He felt a pulse come from his pocket as he pulled out a communication lacrima. He sat it down on the table. He slammed his hands together as he made a light barrier around the door. He moved his mask off his face before the crystal turned on.

He saw an image of a girl with blue sundress on as she smiled happily.

"Link it's good to see you are doing well!" Lucy shouted in joy as he smiled.

"It's good to see that you're doing well Lucy. Are you excited about your upcoming birthday party?" Link asked her.

He turned to see her smile as she nodded happily.

"Of course, I was so excited that I can go visit my mother now, ever since my papa made a bad business deal by loaning the property and belongings. My mama made a motion to the court saying he was having financial trouble. They said that my living environment was unstable and I actually got to go with her." she shouted happily.

He noticed to see she was growing up now. She was looking more like a woman now.

"I'm glad that I can make a difference with my new healing talents. I thought I wasn't going to make it in time to save your mother." Link muttered as she smiled.

"I wanted to thank you Link for everything…" she muttered as Link turned his head.

"For what, I thought we were friends?" Link asked her to hear her cry. She looked up at him as he saw the tears fall from her face.

"Mama has told me what you done for her." she muttered. "She said you undertook dangerous missions to pay for her health care. You spent millions of jewels' on her without thinking twice. Not even my father would do that to ease her suffering. You actually took out your… time to actually do something about the situation."

"True, but I did all that. I rather give all my money then let someone I care die or suffer. I was really proud I can actually make a difference besides fighting." he smiled as she blushed. She was trying to wipe away the flowing tears.

"Are you really coming to my 14th birthday party in Bosco?" Lucy asked him.

"I promise I will come, I told them that I have personal matter to attend to." he told her as the both smiled.

"I can't wait to see you in person again. It's been six years since we last saw each other. What kind of birthday gift are you going to give me?" Lucy asked her.

"It's something you can't buy anywhere, but I will craft from my heart. I promise you will love it Lucy." He excitedly tells her. She pouted cutely as she blushed.

"You tease me a lot on the possibility, but I can't wait to see you at my party." Lucy said. She heard a knock on the door. "I got to go mama's is going to help train me with my celestial magic I see you later Link, bye."

She giggled as they both waved bye to each other. The crystal turned off as he heard the door was being knocked hardly. Link let down the barrier letting the person. He looked to see Erza was panicking as he put the lacrima crystal.

"Put up the barrier again please!" she shouted as he did so.

"What got you so worried today?" Link asked her. He saw the ball of light come back down swirling two books. Link collected them and placed them in his lap.

"It's some weirdo from Blue Pegasus, trying to hit on me!" she shouted.

Link noticed the book he was looking for and the history anti-magic weapons. He looked at the books descriptions'.

"_Lost enchantment process called 'Antimatter Manipulation Principle' otherwise known as (AMP). It forms __the foundation for variety of technological wonders, enabling phenomena ranging from phase-space interference to the manipulation of gravitational force._

_When humans ordinarily lack the means to wield magic, but through the use of mana drives or lacrima another product of the principle it is possible to synthesize its effects."_

He saw Erza sat downacross from him as she saw Link entranced in his books.

"Link, can you tell me about your home?" Erza asked him.

"No thanks, it's none of concern." Link muttered as he read the other book a bit.

"_Anti-magic principle is hard concept to employ, while some humans try to mimic magic. Other humans tend to use skill as their allies. The weapons are designed to cut through magic and the armor to diffuse magic. The problem with is the fact of the power supply and its weight. Pursing in both avenue's are filled with strife, but great rewards." _

"Then why do you always fight me when it comes about the guild?" she asked him.

"Because you're not the law, you fill people up with a false sense of justice. I believed Mirajane was right about you, underneath that armor you are a vulnerable to the world. Killing is the last thing I want to do, but if it comes to that. I will bear that burden if it's to save my life or anyone else's' life. If I was stronger this issue wouldn't pop up." Link explained.

"Why don't you talk about your family, friends, and your home?" Erza asked him.

"If I talk about it will not just hurt me and it will hurt you. This land is nothing to compare to where I come from. You will let criminals run about with crime. Explaining things to you will be difficult. I see that this person Jellal is your nightmare." Link muttered as she shook.

"You don't know a thing-"she muttered.

"Fine, I don't know nothing, but listen here. Don't try to pry at someone's past if aren't ready to reveal yours. You merely became S-rank to run from this problem. You think your better than everyone around you, so they can't experience what you felt. That doesn't work on me and I could clearly see through you. I'm not some child you can boss around!" Link shouted.

He closed his book as she looked him in the eye. It was fierce this time, like he lived a long time. "I don't really care for your false sense of protection. I see you just use you magic widely like Natsu and destroy buildings. You're the bad influence here and teaching people to destroy. You can't protect with power alone." Link explained.

They heard a knock on the door as his barrier dissipated. They saw Marakov come out here now.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something, this conversation seems pretty serious." Makarov asked them as they both got up.

"Was your meeting successful master?" Erza asked him.

"Yes, but it will be explained in the future. The meeting was mainly about the recent rise in dark guilds. By the way, Link can you teleport us back home, I'm tired?" Makarov asked him.

Link walked towards them carrying his two books. He raised his hand up as green light enveloped them.

"It's a simple request…" Link muttered as they disappeared.

_July 1, X781_

_Bosco _

_St. Jean port_

Link sat aboard the ship as he looked over to see the port. He looked to the city was partially underwater as people used boats to get around. He saw that city was a water city that used water to enhance their lives rather than burden them.

He checked himself to see he was proper for the event ahead. He wore a white dress shirt his black slacks, green tie, black jacket, black cap, and dress shoes. He carried his backpack along with him containing the present for Lucy. He noticed someone waiting at the port as he noticed the blonde woman standing there.

She wore a white sweater dress, with white boots. She wore white pearl necklace around her neck as a straw hat on top her head. She waved to him as he smiled.

"Link it's good to see you made it!" Layla shouted. The boat was coming to dock she saw him disappeared for a moment. She looked around to see a blonde next to her. He hugged her as she smiled.

"It's good to see that you're doing well." he muttered as she hugged him back.

"It's good to see your doing well and doing well to look handsome today." she giggled as Link blushed. They broke the hug apart. "I heard Lucy called you and asked if you were going to her birthday party."

"I haven't seen her in six years unlike you, but how did you get Jude to release Lucy?" Link asked her. They walked along together

"Jude was losing money fast and owed a huge debt. He loaned the whole property and it's belongings to stay out of debt. Link since you helped my business from the ground up in such a short amount of time. I had to take him to court saying she was living in unstable environment. Jude couldn't even throw his money around to sway the court this time. They gave me back my parental rights so I can take care of Lucy. I cared enough to place her in a school so she actually grows up right. The bad side of the problem is the fact Jude and I have to share custody with him." She explained.

"By the way, where are we going?" Link asked her.

"We are heading to Lucy's school. By the way Link have you continued your learning?" Layla asked her. He pulled a certificate to show her now.

"I managed to pass Academy level learning and become certified doctor now. Just like I promised, but I'm still learning new things." he excitedly tells her.

She giggled looking at the papers as she handed them back.

"It seems like you already a young scholar. So what did you plan on giving Lucy for her birthday?" Layla asked him.

He pulled out two boxes from his backpack as Layla noticed it was jewelry boxes. One was pink and the other was blue as he handed it to her.

"I took a lot of time to dig them up from the ground and craft them. I hope she likes them." Link muttered.

Layla opened the pink velvet box as she heart a silver necklace that had intertwining hearts. It connected to a blue sapphire shaped as a heart. She gasped seeing how beautifully crafted it was.

"It's gorgeous Link, of course she will love it, I wonder what the other one is." she muttered giving him back. She opened the blue box now to see a bracelet now. It had gold keys with small sapphire hearts inside them. She handed it back to him as she smiled widely. "Now I have to wonder what you will give me for my birthday."

She giggled as he smiled.

"I try to think of something elaborate when it comes around to your birthday again." Link said.

The two walked around the city as they took in sight. They came up to see a big school with a clock as several parents stood outside.

"School is about to let out for the day, I bet she will be surprised to see you came today." Layla giggled.

Link heard the bell ring as the doors flew open. He saw hundreds of girls pouring out the door screaming happily as they had similar uniforms.

"Where are all of the boys?" Link asked as Layla laughed.

"It's all girls' school silly, I forgot to mention that." she laughed as he saw Lucy running out the school waving her arm.

"Mama!" she shouted as she waved back to her. She slowed down as she looked to see Link standing beside her. She ran and jumped on him hugging him tightly. "Link, you did come after all!"

She shouted as he spun her. As her classmates whispered and giggled at the scene.

"It's good to see that you're doing well Lucy." Link said as he corrected himself. "I mean happy birthday Lucy. I brought my gifts with me today."

He sat her on the ground as she smiled.

"I thought you were going to wear you knight uniform in front of my friends here." she giggled.

"I'm actually taken off some time to be with you. I plan on being here for the three months before you go back to your father." Link explained.

"You mean you took off three months to be with us! Don't you have to pay for your rent or help someone else." she panicked.

Layla giggled at the scene as they walked along together. "Is it ok to give her gifts to her now?" Link asked her.

"It's ok; the moment she woke up today she already received her birthday gifts." Layla explained. He handed her the two jewelry boxes. Lucy blushed at the sight.

"You are giving me jewelry?" she asked him.

"Why not," he asked? She opened the box to see the bracelet and necklace.

"Link you must have spent a fortune to get these!" she protested.

"I know you don't like the pressure of fortune shoved on you. I went out and actually dug the gems and metal by hand. Then I took some time to actually craft it for you." Link explained as he helped Lucy slip on jewelry on.

"_He made jewelry by hand; I can see it was never bought. He went out the way to meet me, make jewelry, and then take time off. I wonder if Link has a girlfriend already. He sounds like the perfect boyfriend material and I can get to him before other woman notice him." _Lucy thought.

She seemed a bit sadden as Layla noticed it.

"Link, can you give a moment to talk to Lucy? I will meet you back at the villa ok." Layla asked him.

"Of course, I will go unpack my bag then." Link said. He used the map to head towards the villa. Layla looked at her daughter. "You have a crush on Link don't you?"

She asked her daughter as she blushed.

"Mama…" she muttered. "He has done such for me and you. I can't-"

"Bring yourself to say such a thing to him. He thinks your both friends and you think he has a girlfriend waiting back home." Layla explained as Lucy looked a bit frightened.

"_Please don't say he has one already…"_ Lucy thought.

"He doesn't have one, let alone he doesn't take his time out for a girl. Well the only one he takes out time for you though." Layla smiled as Lucy's face was red. "Lucy you're maturing at a different rate than Link. I know from the letters and visits I get from him. He does not have a girlfriend at all. He told me himself that he didn't have one. Link isn't the type of person to lie to another person."

She stuttered blushing as she looked at the jewelry on her body.

"Do you think he will ask me o-out? Lucy asked her mother.

"You should take things slowly Lucy, your still young after all. Though you don't know what jewelry means to you when a boy gives it." Layla said.

"What does it mean mama?" Lucy wondered.

"It shows you are quite special to them." she explained as Lucy blushed. She held on to her mother's hand.

"Let's go home then, I don't want to keep Link waiting." Lucy suggested as they walked along the street.

Link grunted and focused on his new task. He looked as he was turning the non-stick pan with the batter. The elderly man watched him do it.

"Am I doing it right Mr. Harold?" Link asked him.

"Of course you're doing it right my boy. It seems like a natural at this." he said as they heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Lucy shouted as the man turn to her.

"Welcome back, I saw your friend come in and I decided to teach how to make a crepe." he explained. He noticed Lucy wearing a necklace and bracelet around her. "He outdoes everyone and makes handmade jewelry."

He patted Link's head as Lucy giggled. She ran up to him hugging him.

"It's good to see you're doing well Grandpa, I will do my homework so I can talk to Link." she skipped off as Link flipped the crepe.

"Dad I didn't think you liked sweets?" Layla asked him. He laughed as he watched Link cook.

"My little girl, you don't know about the miraculous power sweet foods have over ladies. It was the whole reason how I met your mother Selena. I was teaching Link that an exquisite crepe melts a young girl's heart and leads her straight of the arms of the chef!" he shouted in joy.

Selena spoke up now. "For people who like sweet things', there's nothing harder to refuse than a delicious crepe. If you know someone made it for you…" Selena muttered as Link moved food over. Layla blushed a bit as she remembered the crepes she had.

"Ok, I see your point father, but are making Link learn all your dishes?" she asked him.

"Why not a man should learn how to cook their own food? Seeing the fact he always travel, eh can't always eat in restaurants all your life. You're bound to get fat and lazy doing just that."Harold explained.

Link placed bananas and strawberry inside the crepe. He drizzle white chocolate and hazelnut chocolate over it.

"I'm done," Link stated as Harold picked it up.

"Let's see if it tastes good as it looks. Lucy we after school snack waiting for you!" he shouted.

Lucy came back in the room as she saw her grandpa holding it.

"You made a crepe grandpa!" she shouted in joy. She graciously took the fork this time. She took a bite of it as Link watched. "It tastes wonderful!"

"Wonderful then it seems like your friend has mastered the crepe." Harold joked as she blushed.

"You mean Link made it…" she blushed as he nodded.

"I was teaching him as soon as he got in." he explained as he turned to Link. "I heard from my daughter that you joined a guild after her recovery."

He asked him as he nodded.

"I did join a guild." he stated as he unwrapped his hand to show his Fairy Tail. "I joined Fairy Tail, soon after so I can find another friend."

"You actually joined a guild." Lucy wondered as Link covered his hand.

"Lucy wanted to join a guild in the future, if she wants to join your guild. Can you please look after her? Seeing you will be here senior there, hopefully around sixteen or seventeen she can join one." he explained.

"If she wants to join my guild, I will watch over her." Link stated as Lucy blushed. He felt his pouch vibrant as he pulled out communication lacrima. "I told them that I was vacation and to not bother me by calling me. I can step inside another to talk to them."

Link asked as Layla nodded.

"You can answer your call upstairs, hopefully this isn't serious." Layla worried as Link walked out the kitchen as he walked upstairs heading to his bedroom. It was in the attic were the sun was shining through. He sat the crystal on the desk as he sat back in the leather chair.

He saw Makarov's face now along with Laxus now.

"It's good to see you doing well Link." the old man laughed.

"I was busy catching up with my old friend and then I was learning how to make a crepe from her grandfather. I'm guessing that you called me on my vacation it means something serious." Link muttered.

"Remember the meeting we had a week back?" he asked him.

"It's about the dark guilds." Link said.

"Correct, several dark mages have appeared on the scene lately. Karen Lilica, was a mage of Blue Pegasus, she died in a fight with a dark mage." Makarov lowered his head as he frown.

"Are you telling the other's about this?" Link asked him.

"Jii-chan is scared of our people going alone on missions, except the old geezer. We heard someone is targeting you for unique skill set." Laxus told him as Link got up.

"Calm down, no one besides us know where you are. They wouldn't dare attack the guild let alone track you down. You travel too much and it makes you difficult to track. I issued that everyone should have a partner and apparently Laxus has three of them." Makarov explained.

"I'm not making a team with other people, I like to work alone. It's better that way for me and other people." Link stated.

"I already foresaw that you will say such a thing. Soon as your vacation is over head back over the guild. I have important assignment that Laxus wouldn't do." he told him.

"What task he wouldn't do?" Link asked him.

"He wouldn't go to the annual Christmas ball in Crocus, where the magic council, guild masters, and the king meet each other. Despite the fact I don't want to go to it after last year." Makarov told him as Laxus turned his head.

"I don't want to be by the Blue Pegasus master. Your assigned seat is next to him." Laxus shivered.

"Let me guess it's your heart your worrying about?" Link asked him. Makarov looked shocked.

"How did you know?" he asked Link.

"Porlyusica-sensei told me about it. I always thought Laxus wanted to be the guild. Why doesn't he go?" Link asked him. Makarov turned to him.

"He does have a good point Laxus." Makarov asked him.

"I'm not sitting at some meeting with some old people." Laxus left with flash of lighting.

"Do I have to do this?" Link asked him.

"I can't send anyone else to do this. You are the only one here that knows etiquette, control, and you know how to talk to people. I can't send Erza for this tasks, she is too blunt and demands questions. I will have to coach on what not to say during the meeting." he told him.

"Let me guess the other reason why you're not going." Link muttered as he listened up. "You are scared of the fact they will bring up damage costs in the meeting. They probably want you to raise our insurance and costs up."

"Can we talk about this when we you get back?" he asked as he heard a fight outside. The crystal shut off now as Link sat back in his chair. He pulled out his calendar as he checked out to see if nothing was planned.

He heard about a knock at the door.

"Come in." Link said. The door pushed open to Lucy look a bit worried.

"Do you have to go home?" Lucy asked him.

"No, I have important business when I come back at home. I have my three full months off to be with you." Link stated. She smiled widely as she sat on the couch.

"Can you tell me a story about your adventures?" she asked him.

"Why not, I have some time to kill? Maybe I should start off in the year X775 when your mother was sick." Link explained as he told her the story.

Layla sat outside giggling as she walked from the scene.

"If Link watches over Lucy, I'm ok with it. I believe they make a cute couple after all. Even though Link, might not be ready for a relationship."

She walked downstairs as she heard the sound of laughter come from the room.


	7. Learning to Live

One month after Lucy's birthday

Lucy ran across the shore of Bosco. She was crying from the pain her body was going through. She wore a red shirt, black shorts and white tennis shoes. Underneath her clothes were a series of small weights strapped around her legs and waist. Ever since Link came to Bosco, it instantly turned to hell when she asked him how to become a good mage.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have asked Link to teach me new magic spell. I wanted to learn and how to fight along with my spirits and not use them as shields. Mama thought it was a good idea for me to train with Link. I didn't know he would torture me."_ Lucy thought.

She finally reached the last leg of her running to see Link standing there with his full gear. He was wearing weights all over his body. Lucy fell to her knees in front of him as she panted.

"I'm glad to that you made through our warm up exercises." Link told her.

"How can you say that was a warm up!" she shouted in frustration. Link crossed his arms anticipating her complaints.

"Lucy, you said you wanted to get stronger and fight with your spirits." Link asked her.

"Isn't some other way to do it without the countless exercises and running several miles'?" she asked him.

"No, there isn't another way. To get strong you need a strong body and mind. Spells themselves require mental concentration. Expending your magical energy is another way to increase the Eternano container inside your body. By increasing your physical capabilities you can fight together in harmony." Link explained as Lucy sighed.

"I guess it does make sense." she muttered.

Link sat down in front of her as she heard the weights clank together. "This is the same style of training I always perform, but the method varies. To be fair to you I'm training along with you." Link sat there crossing his legs as Lucy did the same. "Let's focus on our meditation today Lucy."

He explained as he closed his eyes and allowed the flow of magic to surface. "This time I want you to slowly release more and more magic and control it as it moves around you." Link said as he demonstrated by unleashing a larger wave of magic and making it move around him, finally forming the head of a wolf which stared at the amazed girl before vanishing and returning to the blond.

He looked towards her as the girl closed her eyes and did what the blond did. She slowly allowed her magic to emerge, creating a thin gold line around her. As she allowed more and more to escape the line intensified until it started moving in different directions.

"Good, now grasp on to that power and guide it in a path." He commanded as the girl concentrated even more, the magic around her suddenly stopping and then moving around the girl's body in one direction, at a slow pace.

"Good, now maintain this control as you slowly release more." He said as he remembered Makarov's teachings. "This will help you in controlling your magic so you do not use more than necessary for your spells. If you have better control over your magic you can cast more spells whenever you desire." He explained as he too closed his eyes and relaxed.

This was their daily routine. Link could not help Lucy to unlock more attacks and moves he could help her perfect her control and unlock more reserves for her to use.

They stopped their mediation as Lucy looked at him. "When do I get to learn new magical spells?" She asked him.

"I will teach you how to use caster magic and holding magic." Link explained. He pulled out two books from his backpack and tossed them in Lucy's lap. "I will teach you how to do 'Light magic and 'Requip magic'.

"Requip magic and light magic?" Lucy wondered.

"It's better that I show you first hand." Link suggested. He held his hands together to make a ball of light. "When used for offense, the Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted." he blasted it out into the ocean making a small explosion.

"What else can light magic do?" she asked Link.

"Light magic can blind people or burn people. It can be manifested for multiple usages in defense as well." Link waved his hand making a small barrier.

"By the way what is requip magic, Link?" Lucy asked him. Link held his hand out as green seal popped up. She looked up to see a wooden sword appeared in the air.

"A wooden sword appeared?" Lucy was in awe. Link caught the sword with ease.

"Magic swords are similar to your celestial magic, Lucy. It works where you call out weapons that are stored in alternate space, switching out weapons is called 'Requipping'." Link explained.

"It sounds very complicated, but why do I have to learn another magic?" Lucy asked him.

"It can cover your weak points of your magic by learning another one. Celestial mages require the spirit they have summoned to do the fighting for them, usually making the caster not worry about their own strength and thus they become physically weak," said Link.

"That was a cheap blow," muttered Lucy to herself before she focused back on Link.

"It's true and that's why Karen Lilica died on a mission. She relied so heavily on her spirits to fight for her." Link explained as Lucy looked shocked.

"Karen Lilica died, I didn't know that. She was a big shot mage from Blue Pegasus. She appeared in Sorcerer's weekly magazine," said Lucy.

"I'm training you on how to avoid such a thing. When you asked me to train you, I took it seriously Lucy. It may seem like torture, but I don't alternative. Besides that you really wanted to know how to fight. I might as well teach you how to do it properly." Link explained. Link handed her the wooden sword.

"You're giving this to me?" Lucy asked him. He stood up now as he summoned another sword out.

"I will teach you how wield a sword properly," said Link.

Lucy tapped her fingers together as Link looked at her. "I really wanted to learn how to use a whip instead of a sword?"

"I will teach you how to use a whip as well some eastern style of fighting called 'Karate'." Link suggested.

"Doesn't it that months to actually teach me all three of the subjects?" Lucy asked him.

"I trained someone from my guild to use a sword in one month. She had the passion and skill to get it down that fast. Let me check up with my master on something okay." said Link. "Training is dismissed for a while, but I need you to read those books. I will quiz you on its theory and see if you can do it."

Lucy sighed as he picked her up from the ground. She blushed as he carried her bridal style with both arms.

"You don't have to carry me, I can walk myself!" she protested.

"I suppose to take care of your wellbeing. I did promise your mother after all or do you want to walk a couple of more miles." Link asked her.

She nervously laughed as she waved her arm.

"I'm ok, with you carrying me! I didn't know you were going to carry me." Link walked through the streets as she noticed some of girls from her school staring at her.

"Look at that guy. What's she got that we don't have?" She finally heard one say too loudly, her voice filled to the brim with jealousy.

"I know. He's totally a hunk, he should be with me!"

"No he should be with me. Seriously, what's he doing with her anyway?"

Link moved faster down the street to avoid them as he noticed Lucy's head drop lower. "When we get back to the villa how about I make you some yogurt. Then you can take a bath and read up on the books I gave you." Link suggested as she smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful deal, but are you going to start it up for me?" Lucy asked him.

"I will start it up for you and give you a special medicinal soap that helps sooths sore muscles." said Link. She threw her arms up in joy smiling.

"_I wonder if I should tell Link that I like him… he may be serious at times. He is smart, well-traveled, funny, strong, loyal, not to mention cute." _she looked up at him.

…

Link sat down in his chair in his room. He looked at the communication lacrima now as Makarov's face showed up.

"I see you called me this time Link. How has your vacation been?" asked Makarov.

"Wonderful, but I have to decline on your offer to go to Crocus." Link stated.

"You actually declining to go, but that means I have to go." he sulked for a moment. He took a drink of liquor to calm his nerves. "Why not Link? I was counting on you to go!" he shouted.

"I'm training my friend Lucy on how to fight and use magic." Link explained. "I heard about what happen to Karen Lilica the celestial mage from Blue Pegasus. She wants to become a celestial mage as well."

He softened up a bit hearing this as he smiled.

"Despite your aloof appearance, you do care about people in general. Several guild members' talk about you as some sort of mystery to be explored." said Makarov. "By the way are going to teach her?"

"I'm teaching karate, requip magic, light magic and how to use weapons." he told him.

"You're afraid of the fact that you won't be there all the time." he asked Link.

"I know that we all want to be there with a loved one. There's a limit to what a person can do, you said that yourself when you taught me how to use caster magic." said Link.

Makarov hummed for a moment as he drank the rest of his drink. "How long will you be away?" he asked this time.

"I plan on being here until January comes around again. Then she has to go home back to her father. It seems like he doesn't want to deal with her for now it seems." said Link.

"That's a long time to train someone; you didn't even train Erza that long." said Makarov. He placed his drink down.

"Erza already had some skill in using a sword and she learned all the basics to swordsman ship to quick. Lucy on the other hand needs to start off a little bit slower. She is not like Erza or Mirajane master. I will actually have to take time out and teach her." Link protested.

"Jii-chan is that Link on the communication lacrima!" Natsu shouted. He jumped near Makarov as he saw Happy flying above him.

"When will Link get back?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible Natsu, Link is staying in Bosco for until next January." Makarov explained.

"Why is he staying there in Bosco?" Natsu asked him.

"I'm training my friend." said Link.

"That sounds stupid, why don't you come back home. I'm ten times better than your friend." he bragged as Link stared at him.

"I don't play around with children like you." Link told him. Natsu felt the anger in his voice. "It proves you're just a kid still. I'm here with one of my first real friends. Leave me alone you're not worth my time."

He cut off the lacrima as Natsu looked a bit hurt.

…

Lucy moped at the table in the kitchen as her grandmother Selena was baking cookies.

"Lucy, why are you sad lately? You were having a blast with Link training you on how to use magic.

"I read the book twice and understood the fundamentals." She explained.

"Yet something went wrong didn't it." Selena surmised.

"Don't remind me," said Lucy hanging her head low as she remembered her first attempt.

…

"_You sure you're ready?" asked Link as Layla sat in her bedroom._

_Lucy nodded, "I've read the book twice over and understood all the fundamentals. Now I just have to put it in practical use."_

"_Good luck Lucy-chan," supported Layla as she watched with baited breath as Lucy began to store magical power. Nobody made a sound as Lucy gripped the wooden sword, her eyes shut in concentration. Magical energy began to radiate from her body as a soft glow surrounded the wooden sword. A small flash of light blinded the members the two and they were forced to look away before they turned back to find that the wooden sword had vanished._

"_I did it!" shouted Lucy before looking at Link was blushing heavily. He pulled his cap down over his head as he blushed heavily. Layla shook her head in embarrassment. "What's wrong?"_

"_Lucy, your clothes," stammered Layla the words getting caught in her throat. Confused Lucy looked down at her body to find that not only had she managed to send the dagger into a temporal void, but also her entire outfit leaving not a thread of clothing on her._

_..._

"It was really embarrassing and in front of Link of all things." She muttered as her grandmother laughed. It's not funny grandmother!" said Lucy trying to be intimidating but after such a story it was hard to be anything but comic.

"Sorry, sorry," said Selena as she composed herself. "Did you manage to get your clothes back?"

"No, they're still stuck in the void," said Lucy as she calmed down. "I didn't want to try again and fail. I will just end up losing all my clothes again. I can't face Link again after the whole incident."

"Well at least you got him to notice you." she joked as Lucy blushed.

"I didn't want to do it like that." Lucy was frustrated as her grandma nodded.

"Well at least he knows you're beautiful and he is interested. It may have been a bad situation, but you confirmed he actually likes you. Don't worry your still developing as a woman." Selena reassured her. "Just go see him Lucy. He will take you serious and help you with your training."

…

Meanwhile upstairs as Link was sitting down with Layla. There were both drinking tea together with little mini-sandwiches spread on a plate. Link was quiet the whole time as Layla contemplated on what to say.

"Link, I know you're embarrassed after Lucy's first attempt with 'requip' magic. Thank you for not ogling at her…" Layla told him.

Link blushed as he nodded he placed his cup down. "It's not that, but I'm not really good teacher. I never taught someone how to use magic." Link muttered.

"Don't sell yourself short Link, she did well for her first time using a new magic. By the way Link I wanted to know something about you." Layla asked him. Link looked up at Layla to see where she produced a map. "Where did you come from?"

"Do you want the truth?" asked Link to see her nod yes.

"I'm not from this world. I come from another world altogether called Hyrule. I went into a parallel world called Termina the opposite of Hyrule. Then I landed here in Earth land and met you along with Lucy." He explained as she looked in disbelief.

"You came from another realm?" She asked him.

"Of course the magic in this realm doesn't compare itself to this one. I didn't know what you would say if I did tell you," said Link. He picked up his cup of tea. "I'm used to be ten years old before I came here. I fought countless demons and turned into a man at one point in time. Truthfully life is all about fighting and I don't know how to stop."

Link confessed as he waved up his hand showing his archive magic. It showed a story unfold as she gasped in disbelieve. She watched it at first and nodded her head.

"You don't have to keep fighting you do realize that?" asked Layla.

"If I stopped fighting, Gray's teacher wouldn't be alive. Let alone you wouldn't be here talking to you. Maybe I was trying to find a purpose or trying to find a normal life. I subconsciously joined a guild because it mirrored my old life." Link explained.

She smiled weakly as she looked at him as he dispelled the archive magic.

"No wonder why you act older than you appear? You don't have to be afraid of people looking at you weird. We can also use magic as well and there have been theories on alternate worlds. I noticed that ears were pointy than the rest of us. I can see why you try to help so many people. You don't want anyone to end up like you or the people you met." She explained.

"If you have the power to do something, why not use that power for something good." Link suggested.

"Even if you're from another world, I was glad you turned out to be a kind person. Will you tell Lucy one day about your origins?" Layla asked him.

"Well she really needs to learn more about magic first or maybe encounter another world like Earth land."

Layla giggled now making Link a bit confused.

"Link, I wonder if you like girls your age." she asked him.

Link turned his head a bit as he blushed a bit. "I'm too busy to even deal with such a thing." Link suggested.

"You have no experience talking to girls don't you." she giggled as Link flustered in his seat. "You really _like_ Lucy don't you."

He turned his head and lowered his hat.

"We are just friends Mrs. Grace." said Link. She laughed at him as he shook his head. "I'm not good at living my life. I would just turn out like Gildarts and break someone's heart. I can't understand everyone let alone they don't understand me. I learn that you have to have courage to face terrible things. I also learned fear as well and what it can do. I'm not a cut out for such a thing, let alone I want Lucy to become a strong, confident, and independent woman." Link explained.

Layla's smile faded away now as Link closed his eyes.

"_He is really thoughtful young man and very honest one. I didn't expect he say such a thing like that. His whole life was about fighting for other people's sake. He can't function in any other way like any other normal person. He lost his childhood and innocence a long time ago. He was protecting Lucy the whole time wasn't he." _Layla thought.

"You were always trying to protect Lucy. By saving me she doesn't have to live a sad life. By being her only true friend she won't feel lonely. You always lived for others like a real knight. Link, you need to put down your sword. It's clearly killing you and you don't know it." She suggested. Link looked confused. "Everyone has to find their own happiness, even you. I know you fear love, because you never felt it before. You fear that people will just use you."

Link shook his head a bit.

"_The first time I actually saw true love was in Termina. I helped Kafei overcome his fear of being a child and Anju accepted without question. He was cursed by Majora's Mask to be a child, but it didn't matter. Even when the world was ending it didn't matter at all to them. I wonder if I could find love like theirs. This power I have is a blessing and a curse; I heard from Zelda that there were other versions of me. I wonder did Navi and Oni bring me to this world." _Link thought.

"It's hard to understand what's normal these days." Link muttered.

"You just need to take it slow and actually relax. You have six months off to enjoy your time with us." she pleaded as he nodded.

"Very well, I will learn how to relax then. Maybe I should apologize to Lucy about the incident." Link suggested as Layla giggled.

"Link, it's not really failure since she succeeded in sending it into a pocket dimension. Just move forward and learn from this experience ok." she explained.

He finished his tea and got up from his chair. "Thank you for the talk."

Link waved bye to her as he left the room. He decided himself that some new experiences are worth venturing. They are scary at first, but you can learn to understand them in time.

He took his time going down the stairs to see Lucy was at the bottom. She was quite flushed as Link waved hello to her.

"Hello Lucy, I'm sorry I wasn't being a good teacher to you," said Link.

"You have nothing to be sorry from that. I was a little to overconfident and eager…" she muttered.

"Can we start over again?" Link asked her.

"Okay, but can I ask you a question?" Link nodded as she turned dark red. She shuffle her feet as link came downstairs to face her. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Link blushed now as he scratched his head. "Of course you are Lucy; you need to quit selling yourself short Lucy. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, not everyone has the same view on life." Link surmised.

They both stand there blushing as Link took her hand. "How about we go get some yogurt from the shop in town? I can explain why it went wrong to you." he suggested.

She smiled nodding her head as they walked together. "Sure, but can I eat as much as I want?" she asked him.

"You can eat as much as you can. I'm the one paying after all." he suggested.

Layla and Selena were giggling at the scene. Layla came down to meet with her mother as she sighed.

"They are so cute together." Layla muttered.

"It's very hard to find a real gentleman these days. Layla do you think Lucy and Link will…" Selena wondered.

"Who knows, but I know that ex-husband of my will try to screw it up along the way." Layla muttered. Harold walked into the room as he looked around.

"Is something going on?" he asked the two women.

"Nothing, for now it seems." they both answered. He handed Layla some bad news.

"We have some bad news and it's about Lucy and your ex-husband." he explained.

Layla looked at the letter and crumpled it.

"He can't be serious he wants to marry Lucy off!" she shouted in anger. "He wants to propose a marriage with the son of Jurener family."

"What can we do to stop it? Why would he do that now when you have custody of Lucy?" Selena asked her daughter.

"It's because of the fact I don't have full custody over Lucy still. Even though he has lost some money, the Heartfilia name means something to Fiore. This proposition for marriage will allow railways to make a solid stride south." she explained as her parents sighed.

"I wish someone can put him in his place. Lucy will be even more miserable if she marries him. I have seen the Jurener family's son and he is ugly," said Harold. He showed a photograph of the young man in a suit. "Personally I think our young knight friend is a better choice."

The two women giggled at him as he looked confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't say anything wrong dear. I think Link would make a better choice than some stuck up kid knowing only wealth. He is so kind he will give up everything for the people he loves. By the way isn't Link rich as well. He owns Sakura Island, resort for honeymooners and vacation get away." Selena asked him.

"Yes, why do you ask mama?" Layla asked her.

"Offer his name up as a potential candidate; it will help stall the marriage proposal. Money can only go so far until they say enough is enough. Link is a successful mage, doctor and a business owner as well. You have partial custody still and you have a say in this as well. If Link is truly a gentleman like we think he is. He would let Lucy love anyone she chooses and live her own life." She suggested.

"That's not actually a bad idea and it will pressure Jude and the Jurener family backwards. Luckily I took a picture of him in his suit when he came on Lucy's birthday." Harold smiled.

"I agree and I think my ex-husband needs a reality check." Layla agreed as she gripped the letter in hand.

…

Fairy Tail was in full swing as half of the people were fighting and others were enjoying the festivities.

Makarov was sitting down drinking his beer. He saw Natsu run up to him excitedly.

"Hey Jii-chan, when is Link coming home from vacation? Natsu shouted.

"Natsu he isn't coming home until next year now." he explained. The other children were kind of shock now.

"I thought he was only going to stay for three months? Now he is going to be off for six months total. What's up with that?" he complained.

"Master, what is Link doing in Bosco?" Lisanna asked the old man.

"He was visiting a friend for three months, but he decided to teach his friend magic." he explained.

"What someone actually agreed to go through that hell?" Erza muttered.

"That's a load a crap! Who is this friend of his and how come we don't know about him?" Natsu shouted.

"It's a girl Natsu, do you remember about the woman who delivered Heart Kruez on Erza's birthday."

"Wait, you mean Mrs. Grace?" Erza asked him.

"Yeah, Link became a healing mage to help save her life. She was on the edge of death and she divorced her husband. It was something about the fact about not paying some 7 million jewels debt at first." Makarov muttered.

They all looked in disbelieve at the amount thrown away.

"He spent 7 million jewels on someone's hospital bill!" they all shouted.

"Of course, but he had to spend more after the initial bill. I thought all knew this or least Erza did. He hasn't seen his friend for six years. He took the time and requested time off after finishing all my requests." he explained.

"That's so sweet of him to do such a thing. I knew he was always a kind person, but he is just a little distant." Lisanna giggled.

"This was all before he even joined the guild, how did he get so much money?" Elfman asked him.

"He took the freelancer jobs to pay the bills. He took dangerous missions that some guilds won't even take." Gray replied.

"No wonder why Link became S-rank mage." Elfman muttered.

"It's the fact he had the drive to become one a long time ago." Erza explained.

"What does he do with all that money for all the missions he takes?" Levy asked them.

"He saves it, donate, or spend it on things that interest him. He also donated his money to the guild to help make sure we repair the building. I hardly keep up with his personal affairs, but amazed he knows about ours." said Makarov.

"I didn't know that bastard was so bold to put some moves on some girls. I swear he gets bolder and bolder each day. He might turn out like the new guy Loke that joined a couple of days ago." Mirajane joked.

"You mean the guy Erza almost killed. Link has a lot more morals than him, let alone he actually has a brain compared to him." Cana joked. Loke dropped his head in defeat.

"I wonder who this Link guy they talked about is." he muttered.

"Hey did he pass off any gifts for Christmas?" Lisanna asked him.

"Don't worry he will come back to the guild on Christmas personally." Makarov laughed.

…

_December 25, X782_

_6:00 A.M._

_Grace family villa_

…

Snow blanketed the ground of the sea as ice formed on top of the ocean. He tossed around in his bed clinging to the soft bed happily.

"Link, wake up its Christmas!" Lucy shouted. She knocked on his door first before opening. She saw him finally getting out of bed. He wore a green set of pajamas compared to her blue set with his old blue cape on her head.

"I heard you Lucy, I'm getting up." he yawned. He turned to her now as he smiled. "Since you're already up, I need to test you on what you learn over the past six months. Can you produce an orb light?"

She happily nodded as she hit her palms together. A yellow orb of light appeared in between her hand. She let it float harmlessly until she took her other hand. She glided her hands through it making a glitter effect.

"Grandpa Belo did not teach me that, let alone even tell me about such a thing. Despite the physical training you gave me, it was actually really fun. It was not like Grandpa Belo's teachings at all." she smiled weakly. "It's sad I can't practice all the things you taught me, my father plans on putting me through more schooling."

Link got up and picked her up by her stomach causing Lucy to giggle. "It's okay silly, as long as you can remember it, I can be happy. One day you will need to live for yourself. All you have to do is make a stand and follow your own path." Link laughed as she smiled. He placed her down back on the floor. "How about you 'requip' that wooden sword for me?"

Golden white seal popped up as she pulled the sword out. "See, I can finally do it without messing up and it's really handy to change clothes quickly as well." she laughed happily. "Is it okay I rely on my primary magic for a while? My magic power isn't big as yours after all?"

"Of course, but please don't forget what I taught you Lucy." Link pleaded.

"I won't forget silly, but do you remember about our promise?" Lucy asked him.

"I remember we would meet in Hargeon Town, when you turn seventeen years old. You didn't give me a meeting place though?" Link asked her.

"Oh that's right; we should meet at a magic shop in town around noon. By the way let's go down stairs to see what we got!" she cried out in joy. He saw her skip in joy as she went back out her room. He saw she sent the wooden sword back into its dimension. He followed her to go downstairs as he heard a scream of joy down stairs. He saw Lucy get some clothes as her mother laughed.

"I see that you're up as well Link. I heard you were going back today back to Magnolia Town." said Layla.

"I have to give my guild members presents as well, but I plan on leaving around 12 o'clock. I have some guild responsibilities to fill when I get back. I wished I could stay to New Years at least." he sighed.

He looked to see the gifts around the tree to see Lucy pick up several boxes. She looked at him as she wondered why he wasn't grabbing his gifts.

"Link you haven't touched your gifts?" Lucy asked him.

"I like to see how you will react once you open mine up." he smiled as she noticed his gifts. They were only two there one was a short box and another long rectangular one. She opened the small box that has a silver key ring with two silver keys attached to it.

"You got me two celestial keys! You got me a Horologium the clock key and Lyre the gate key." she cried out in joy.

"The ring itself is bonded to you know, so if you do lose your keys." Link explained as he took the key ring. "All you have to do is think the key ring about it and hold your hand out."

She did so to see them fly back to her hand. She smiled happily as she opened the other box. It left Layla a bit shock to see the item. Lucy picked up the white looking blade shaped as a key.

"I called the blade Oath keeper, it's represents the bonds with Celestial spirits, that I nicknamed it the Key blade for fun. The Oath keeper's shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light". I even fashioned magical seashell key chain on the end. I formed five shells to make a star, it's a custom design meant for you." he explained.

She jumped up and hugged him.

"It's really beautiful and thoughtful Link!" she shouted in joy. Her grandparents smiled as they came up on the scene. He pulled her away as he brought a jewelry box from his pouch. He gave it to her as she tried to open it.

"Where's the key?" Lucy asked him.

"Why don't you tap your sword on top of it?" Link suggested. She did so to see it open to see a key inside the box as everyone looked shocked except Link. "It's designed to open certain locks. It also has the ability to dispel or cut through barriers. The downside with it is its magic consumption."

"How did you make that under our noses?" Harold asked him.

"I went to local blacksmith and rented out his shop for a week. I hope you like it Lucy. I made it light enough to swing around without a problem. It is also quite durable as well, I forged using lunar alloy." Link asked her.

She held up the sword happily as it dissipated into yellow light. "Of course I love it, it's so beautiful, and I didn't think someone can create a magic sword that way."

Link picked up his first gift. "You do realize I got gifts for the whole family?" they smiled too. They picked up their gifts as Link opened a small box.

"This one is from me. I worked in bakery shop for fun to buy this for you." Lucy explained. He opened it to see a silver chain with a wolf pendant. The wolf had sapphire gems that reflected his eyes. He placed the necklace around his neck.

"I defiantly love this gift Lucy. Thank you." She smiled brightly as Link opened Selena's gift to see it was clothes.

"_I wonder why they give me clothes?"_ he thought.

"If you're wondering why, you can't keep wearing the same thing over and over. You do realize that you're growing young man." she replied as he jumped a little as Lucy giggle.

"It's like grandma Selena read your mind." Lucy noted.

"I will never learn how she does that. Porlyusica-sensei did the same thing as well." he muttered in suspicion. He turned to the last three gifts and opened them. He saw it was a cookbook, violin, and the other was a weird silver moon like crystal.

"Is this?" Link uttered as Layla nodded.

"It's the spirit summon called Fenrir. I had a friend find one for me, but I heard earning their trust was quite hard." Layla explained.

"I want to summon him right now, but I don't know how big he is." uttered in joy.

"I almost forgot I need to get breakfast underway." Selena muttered.

"I never heard about summons that comes in the form beautiful crystals, who are they?" Lucy asked her mother. Lucy saw her grandmother walk into the kitchen.

"They are spirits that gave their lives for a noble cause and other's symbolizing gods. Earning their trust is quiet risky and hard. No challenge is the same and sometime they like you on appearance." she turned to kitchen. "I'm going to help grandma in the kitchen to make some breakfast. Link; please do not summon him now. You're supposed to be relaxing." she scolded him.

He nodded as he showed it to Lucy as she admired it. "I wish I can summon one to show you, but they don't like be thrown around for fun. They are even harder to find than gold celestial keys. This is only the second one and I wonder what he is like." he explained.

He felt lips press against his cheek as he blushed. He turned to see her smiling. "Thank you for helping make a wonderful Christmas and I hope one day I will join a guild like you."

"Don't mention it." Link stammered over his own words for a moment. Link stared into space for a bit as he heard a laugh. It was familiar and warm like he knew it all his life.

Blue fairy flew around the window hiding from his view.

"I always thought Link was idiot that always needed my help. He is turning out to have the normal life like everyone else. I hope he enjoys the gift I gave him, maybe it will remind him not to be ashamed of whom he is." Navi muttered flying away. "I will see you again Link, when I become a great fairy, I promise."

Lucy moved his shoulders back and forth. "Hey Link you have one more gift?" Link snapped out of his trance.

"One more gift?" he asked her.

"Yeah someone dropped it by our door when I went to pick up the newspaper. It came from someone named Navi." Harold explained. He went into shock as saw the box before with a familiar energy.

"Navi, she was the friend I was looking for." he muttered.

"It's like she is still watching over you eh Link." Lucy giggled. He picked up the letter and read it.

"_Dear sleepyhead,_

_I didn't think you would actually chase me this far into another world of all things. You had to go through Termina and then Fiore to find me. I watched over you for quite some time after the fairies told me of a boy wearing green. I knew it was you without a doubt, but I can't meet you in person yet. I still have to become a Great Fairy still. I asked Goddess Farore a favor, I hope you like your new sword._

_Love Navi._

_P.S. Don't keep searching for me, I will find you one day ok."_

He smiled as he opened the box to see the sword he wielded. Lucy felt the magic energy coming from it.

Light blue handle sword resembled the master sword laid inside the box. It had magical glowing center that matched its hilt. "The goddess sword, I wanted to thank her for the gift. But I have a feeling she already knows I'm grateful.


	8. New recruit

**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't up to par with some of the other chapters'. I had poll on what I should do with my story. A lot of people suggest I move the story up a bit. Then I would work back and do some flash backs to help complete the story. I read up on some of the crossovers' to see the stories involved romance were a bunch a crap. No challenges' or trials at all, like everything is okay. I hate to break it to people, but I like to keep it real. Link's relationships with woman make a conflict in the story. Along with the fact he keeps most of his secrets to himself. I decided to throw Natsu out of the beginning for several purposes. One a dragon does not appear in a town and goes unnoticed. Natsu was just a convenient plot holder and it would have believable he was tracking down women who have disappeared. Unlike the canon Lucy, this one will get stronger in time. Let alone Link's relationship in the guild is unique. I hope I haven't bored you with my ranting. I hope your read, enjoy and review. I will see you guys next time with a new chapter. I hope you decide where Lucy should wake up in the next chapter.**

**July 1, X784**

…

Master Makarov sat down on the counter drinking his beer. He sat it down for a moment to talk to Mira. "I see then, so he is back in Fiore so soon."

Mirajane happily nodded to him. "Of course, I was even surprised he would take up one of the hundred year missions in the east. Every single mage that took that mission has died."

Makarov smiled. "So how did he do?"

Mirajane held up a piece of paper saying success. "He succeeded in delivering the peace treaties between the warring clans. It took only a year to deliver documents back and forth between countries'. He earned 75 million jewels for the mission and we collected the 25 million jewels for taking on the job."

"I wonder why he didn't teleport back home." he mused on the possibility.

Mirajane smiled holding up a calendar saying July 1st. "He said he was going to meet his longtime friend and celebrate her birthday."

She giggled handing it to him as he thought back. "Oh, the student he took for six months is her. As a matter he never told her name."

"Link always keeps several secrets to himself. I can see why Mystogan and Link team up together for missions. I think they understand each and they open up to each other." She smiled as he nodded.

"True, but I always worry about him. He goes out on missions that can burn him out." he muttered.

"Do you want to propose to Link to take a break when he gets back?" She suggested.

"I will ask him to slow down, if it's possible. Out of all the people in the guild, I trust him with delicate tasks without causing much of a problem." said Makarov. He took a drink of his beer and set it down.

"No wonder why Erza and Laxus don't like Link. Erza thinks Link is too soft on the guild and Laxus thinks you're preparing him to take over the guild." she thought.

"Link is not soft; he is fair in everything he does. I just wish Laxus to be more like Link and I wouldn't have to worry about the guild anymore."

**...**

The day that was upon the world of Fiore was a day like any other. Down in the port town of Hargeon, seagulls scavenged around the dockside struggling to steal a piece of food. A small child throws them a hot chip before his mother pulls him away, scolding him for doing such a thing. Elsewhere in town, a train has arrived at the station, a silver wolf pup with blue eyes. "We're here," it said optimistically tone.

"Yeah, it seems like I'm late for my reunion," replied the companion, his voice showing signs that his mind wasn't in it.

"You're thinking that you failed in protecting her?" asked Fenrir, the silver wolf already knowing the answer to the question.

"It's nearly been two years since I last seen her in person," he said looking out the window. "I always tried playing by the rules to make sure I can help people." Fenrir didn't respond to the question, not wanting to remember how many dozens of missions they had gone on without a hearing a word about his friend. "Yet, today I hope she can remember our promise to meet up in town."

"Even if you were far apart you both have to find your own future. Let's go Link, she is waiting for you?" said Fenrir, Link nodded and smiled.

"Let's go Fenrir," said Link, he adjusted his trade mark green cape. He attached his green cape to his back now. He had changed over the past two years and the most significant change was his height which stood 6, 1. He wore a new tunic that had chain mail underneath it. It also possesses two small pouches attached to the belt and looks much more materialistic. The fabric of the tunic along with his hat had stitches and seams. He also had leather bracers strapped to his arms now for better protection.

…

On the other side of town, a young blonde haired girl grumbled as she left the only magic shop in town, complaining about how her sex appeal was only worth a thousand jewels. Be that as it may, Lucy Heartfilia had still purchased the Key of the White Doggy despite it being well overpriced for such a mundane celestial spirit. Her attention was diverted however as a crowd had formed off to the side. "Did you hear, a famous mage is in town," said a young woman behind her, running towards the scene with her friend.

"I heard its Salamander," replied her friend.

"Salamander," repeated Lucy. She knew well the story of Salamander; the magazine stated that he destroys so many buildings belonging to people. That he uses fire magic that's not taught in any book or learn by any person. Needless to say, if Salamander was standing down in the plaza nearby, she had to get the scoop from him first hand.

…

Walking through the back alleyways of Hargeon, Link walked along at a moderate pace, not in any real rush to get anywhere. His fingers went upwards to push a strand of hair behind his ear, a gentle breeze causing his clothes to flutter slightly. He remembered the days near the Great bay in Termina. Every time he fought around water, something dark took place there.

"Salamander-sama!" shouted a rabid fan girl, the mob of women coming into view from where Link and Fenrir were standing.

"You're so cool," shouted another.

"Salamander!" said Link and Fenrir they were both left confused.

"That shouldn't even be possible. Natsu isn't even this town from Mirajane told me," said Link, he wondered why would here be here, he wondered why would he be surrounded by women. Shoving his way through the crowd with Fenrir by his side, Link leapt into the middle of the fray. "Natsu!" he shouted, only to then realize his mistake as a dark blue haired man looked at him awkwardly. Beside him stood a blonde haired woman who seemed to have just snapped out of a trance.

"I see my fame is reaching even the guy's out there as well," said 'Salamander' in confident tone.

"Get real," said Link, he let a bit of his anger radiate through his voice. Lucy looked to a familiar as she smiled a bit, and a small silver wolf following him.

Recovering from his shock, the purple haired man ran his fingers through his hair as a smile graced his lips. "If you heard the name 'Salamander' would you recognize me?" he asked only to find Link and Fenrir already having left the circle and were heading down a nearby alleyway. "He left!" said 'Salamander' in disbelief. Some of the women looked like they were ready to pounce on Link but murmurs of 'He must be a mage as well' and some 'Maybe he's jealous of him,' sprang up which seemed to cause the boil of anger to drop to a simmer. One woman however didn't like that step and Link found the scuff of his shirt being pulled as she was dragged in front of Salamander.

"Apologize this instant, Salamander-sama is a great mage," she said with authority.

"There, there, he didn't mean any harm," said 'Salamander' as he began to write down his autograph on a piece of paper. "Here's my signature, so you remember me next time." Taking the piece of paper in his hand, Link looked up at the man before tearing the paper in half to which all of the girls looked at in shock and horror.

"Come on Fenrir," said Link as he turned to walk away.

"I'm right with you partner," said Fenrir as the crowd parted for the blonde haired man and the silver wolf. As they were walking away only then did the penny drop within the crowd that the wolf had talked.

"So cute," shouted several of the women as they tackled Fenrir to the ground, the small frame of the Fenrir barely able to remain in a single piece as several women hugged him. They stopped however as they found themselves staring at a sword that was beneath their necks.

"If you like your heads attached to your body, you'll let go," said Link as a warning, one which the women quickly obliged. Immediately they ran off to be in the comfort of 'Salamander' who was explaining that he was leaving.

"That's never happened before," said Fenrir as he struggled to get to his feet, the strength all but gone from his body.

"I imagine it was from the 'Charm' magic that guy was pulling," said Link as he sheathed his blade. "Seeing something as adorable as you probably forced the attention away despite them still being under the spell."

"Do you think ladies adore me," said Fenrir the only real thing he got out of the statement.

"I didn't think you would even come to town Link," said Lucy who was walking nearby. Link looked from his spot at the blonde haired girl who must have been in the circle. "I have to thank you for breaking the magic, without your interference it may not have been possible."

He turned to study she stood between 5, 7 and 5, 8 now. She had a lump of hair tied into a ponytail of the top right side of hair. She wore a white shirt with a blue cross design and a blue skirt in similar color and had thigh high black boots. Around her waist was a brown belt, Link just managing to see the tips of keys tied onto the belt and a black whip with a heart shaped point on a holster.

"I'm sorry that I came a bit late, I just came back from a big mission in the east," he explained as he bowed a little. "You changed quite a lot since I last met in Bosco."

"You changed quite a lot as well, you are quite tall now," she told him with a blush on her face. Link looked back into the sky now.

"What's worrying though is that he invited all those women to his ship tonight for a party, using magic that should have been banned a long time ago is one thing but something like that..."

"Something doesn't add up," said Fenrir.

"Your right," Link cupped his chin. He turned back to Lucy. "Well Lucy, how would you like to crash a party tonight?" asked Link.

"Crash?" repeated Lucy.

"Let's talk about it over some lunch then," Link suggested. "I can't wait to give your birthday presents.

'_Get something to eat?_' Lucy's imagination began taking over her logic. She imagined a causal scene, chatting, he would make her laugh. Then his hand would gently envelope hers on the table, the pad of his thumb gently stroking the skin on her hand, a perfect reunion. _'He is taking me on a date on my birthday?' _Her eyes widened, he was basically asking her on a date, and Link had been so nice to her, she couldn't possibly refuse. 'And_why wouldn't I, Link is smart, well-travelled, funny, strong, loyal, not to mention cute.'_ A small smile grew on her face, blushing even more, she answered. "O-Okay, let's go get lunch."

"Great then, I know a little place in town that's causal." he pointed out to a nearby restaurant. Fenrir looked at Link and he nodded. Fenrir went back to spirit world to recharge himself.

…

"Wow that really was good!" Link sighed contently, now sipping away at a cup of fruit punch. He and Lucy had finished their meals, Lucy insisted on paying, but Link paid with the excuse that since he asked her he should be the one to pay. "I hoped you enjoyed your gifts?" Link asked her to see the gifts already opened.

She looked at assorted array of gifts and opened it slowly. To reveal a novelist kit, magical laptop and Eastern romance novel by Julie Otsuka. Lucy looked at the book to see it was signed. "You got a first edition novel by Julie Otsuka. I didn't think it was possible seeing they sell out over seas." She cried out in joy. She moved over to the magical computer.

"It's data archive magic computer, you can personalize or do work on this computer. It can also imprint your memory to the lacrima crystal core inside it. Just in case you want relieve a certain day of your life." Link explained as she fumbled around with it.

"I love your gifts Link, especially since they are one of a kind." as Link smiled.

"By the way Lucy have you joined a guild yet," Link asked her.

"I h-haven't joined one yet, but I really want to." she stammered cutely. He listened with intent to her rambling.

"Maybe you should calm down before you bite your tongue?" Link suggested as she composed herself.

"S-So, how would one go about joining Fairy Tail?" she asked, trying not to let her voice stutter. "Is there some sort of test of strength or magical ability?"

"You want to join Fairy Tail, I hope I wasn't influencing your choice." he wondered as she nodded her head no.

"There are so many popular guilds, but there's one that I want to join so much," said Lucy as she went into fan girl mode. "Joining guilds is tough though, especially the more popular ones. The guild I want to join has a lot of amazing mages, like Mirajane and Loke."

"So you want to see Mirajane eh? Just say you want to join," answered Link.

"That's way too easy!" shouted Lucy in disbelief, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"Master believes that Fairy Tail should be open to all who wish to join," explained Link.

"Still, I thought there'd have to be some sort of entry exam," said Lucy as she slumped onto the table, exhausted after getting worked up about something that never existed.

"Have you been practicing what I taught you?" he asked her.

"Of course, but the spells leave me so drained. I don't have a large magic source like you." she muttered in defeat.

"True, but it's useful to have when summoning spirit after spirit drains your magic. Maybe I should give you more training then. How about a little test and I will put in a good word with our master?" Link suggested.

"What type of test?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I'm worried if I let a criminal go today and I want to make sure he isn't doing anything illegal. Charm magic has been banned four years ago. It forced people to fall in love that they didn't like." Link pointed out. "The thing is though; he's invited all those women to a party, needless to say while under the spell they'll do anything which out on the middle of the ocean is dangerous in itself. Once they're out on the ocean they can't get back."

"I think I understand what you're saying, but when it's out in the middle of the ocean, how are we going to get on board?" asked Lucy.

"We fly in using our light magic or we catch them at the docks before they take off." Link suggested.

"Fly with light magic, how is that even possible?" Lucy asked him.

"Well it's possible to manipulate light magic alone, but you may need to learn how to use a wind spell as well. Since we have some extra time, how about I teach you the wings of light spell?" he asked her.

"You're going to teach me another in such a short amount of time." she muttered and nodded yes.

"It's not going to be hard Lucy. You just have to focus and let fear go." he explained.

…

As the sun began to set within the distance, Link and Lucy watched as the party ship set sail from the top of a building. A breeze caused Lucy's red elegant dress to waver in the wind. Link opted to transform into a person to fit in.

"Alright, time to go," said Link.

"What if I fall or I mess up the spell again?" asked Lucy still a bit unsure about the whole ordeal.

"Lucy, I know you can do it. Just focus and believe in yourself more." said Link

She calmed down a bit as she closed her eyes. **"Light make: Wings of light**," she muttered. Gold seal popped on her back. Wings of light formed on her back. She turned her head to see the wings form. "I did it!" She cried out in joy as Link nodded.

"Think about how a bird flies and you will do fine." Link explained.

"How will you get across?" Lucy asked him.

"**Requip Demi-dragon's armor**," Link cried out. Link was enveloped by the light. She was mesmerized by the look of the white and green scale armor. It had a dragon helmet covering his head now as he turned to her. The wings unfolded as the eyes glowed. "Let's go!"

He flapped his wings flying off as Lucy struggled at first. She looked at Link. "This is crazy!" she shouted.

"You will get used to it Lucy!" Link shouted. She calmed herself and focused. The wings listening to her command as she flew after him.

"_It's just Link said a long time ago. Control and mental focus are key aspects to magic. No wonder why he asked me to remember what I learned." _she thought as they made their way to the ship.

"I see you're getting the hang of it now. Lucy, try to get into the captain's quarters. We need to find out where the ship is heading." Link shouted. She complied with his orders.

As they neared the vessel Lucy could see all of the women talking upon the deck of the ship, all of them oblivious of the spell they were under. Twisting through the air, Link spotted an open window in the top floor and made a beeline for it. "How are you going to fit through that?" exclaimed Lucy in shock.

"Just watch, "said Link.

Lucy watched as Link 'requip' back to original clothes and he dived through the window perfectly, rolling in midair so that his shoulders hit the floor boards at such an angle he was able to roll across his back without taking any pain whatsoever. Bouncing to his feet, Link noticed that there was one man in the room, who was at the helm, his hands on the wheel. The sound of his entering however had alerted him and turning around he stared at Link. Before he could react however, Link's slammed his fist into his stomach. He had grabbed him across the throat and slammed him to the ground.

"Where's this boat heading?" he asked menacingly as Lucy crawled through the open window. The man looked up to Link's wolf mask as it glowed.

"Bosco," he said, struggling for breath.

"Why are all the women aboard this ship?"

"Merchandise, we're going to sell them," he said as he tried to push Link's hand off his neck.

"Slave trade," summarized Link. "You're disgusting." Picking him up by the throat, Link tossed the man at the wall, the boards breaking as the man passed through them with ease. Sadly though, it alerted the men on the other side who had been on guard. "They've seen us," shouted Lucy.

"I'll hold them off," said Link said as he pulled the goddess sword out this time. "Lucy, figure out a way to get this ship to shore."

"How I'm supposed to do that?" questioned Lucy but her question went unanswered as Link cut down several men, intent on slowing down the ever increasing number of henchmen. Flustered, she ran forward towards the wheel and looked at all of the levers and knobs. "Which one am I supposed to pull?"

"Try the wheel!" Link shouted.

"That won't work, at the speed we're going we'd crash into the cliff,"" said Lucy pointing at the rocky outcrop. "If we damage the ship before we get to shore some of these people may drown."

"Aquarius, ask her to push the boat back to land!" Link shouted as Lucy remembered.

"That's right; I just need to get in front of the other boat." Lucy sprouted wings of light and maneuvered out of the cabin and flew in front of the boat. Inside, Link was concentrating as she skillfully dodged every attack that came at her, only to return fire with several well timed swipes of his sword of his own.

"Prominence rain!" shouted a voice causing Link to look up, watching as several small fireballs flew in his direction. Having no time to dodge, he pushed out his Hylian shield to block them as it knocked him back a few feet. He looked back up to see the fake 'Salamander' holding an unconscious woman hostage. "It looks like our little trouble maker here, won't attack back when we have a hostage?"

"Don't think you can get away with this." Link explained.

"The problem is, I already have," said 'Salamander' extending his arm, preparing to attack Link again from point blank range. He thought about to change armor in battle now. He began to channel the magical energy however, everything around him began to shake as the entire ship was blown backwards, knocking everybody off their feet. On the deck, the women were all blown to the side as a mammoth wave picked up the ship and forcibly dragged it to shore. The resounding crash sent sand flying up in all directions, showering the nearby buildings in small grains.

"Thank goodness, I learned how to fly using light magic. What the hell were you thinking!" shouted Lucy, once she finally regained her bearings. The person she was yelling at was her celestial spirit Aquarius who simply shrugged at the response.

"Damn, I wonder who taught how to fly," she said sounding rather bored with the whole situation.

"Link was the one who taught me light magic, let alone to fly." Lucy shouted. Aquarius lifted her eye up in interest

"So you boyfriend is here? No wonder you seem a little bit more confident. I wonder what he sees in you." she muttered.

"He is not boyfriend!" Lucy stammered.

"Yet, you wish for him to be your boyfriend. Let me give you a piece of advice before I go on a weeklong vacation with my boyfriend. Why don't you do the same thing, and ask him tell more about his self. He is only a stranger to you until he tells you." as she returned to spirit world.

"I hate when she teases me that I have a boyfriend or I don't!" shouted Lucy as she turned to survey her surroundings. Thankfully, it didn't seem like any civilians had gotten hurt in the situation and even now the women who were soon to be slaves were running free.

"What the hell happened?" asked 'Salamander' as he was tossed from the ship. Gazing upwards, he saw a shadow hidden within the smoke of the blonde haired swordsman.

"I told you weren't going to get away, didn't I?" Link asked him.

"Link!" shouted Lucy as she ran towards the scene. Link raised his hand up stopping Lucy in her tracks.

"**Requip, Fenrir armor.**" Link shouted! Green light enveloped him. He stood there wearing a white armor covering his whole body. Green flowing lines flowed throughout the armor seams.

"Bora-san, it's the Emerald Wolf of Fairy Tail," exclaimed one of the henchmen, afraid of the sight before him.

"Idiot, don't call me that," said Bora.

"Bora Prominence, a man kicked out of the Titans Nose guild. You used your magic to steal from others and you are not going to kidnap innocent girls' for your pleasure." Link muttered. Link reached for one blade on his hip.

"**Wolf's requiem**," Link shouted as he ran past the men. Green trail of light passed them them all as explosion of wind and sand picked up. Bora was the only one to avoid the attack, using his 'Red Carpet' to fly out of the way. He didn't get far however as he felt a chain of light wrapped his body Link pulled him back down to Earth. He slammed him against the ground with a sickening thud.

Link walked over to him and took the rings off his fingers with his cape. "I hope you learned your lesson. I had to hold back my strength just in case I might hurt someone other than you." Link 'requip' his old set of clothing back on.

Bora twitched beneath him, the only signs that he was still alive.

"That was incredible Link!" exclaimed Lucy as she ran up to where the blonde boy was standing.

"It seems like you got better and thank you for helping me. I couldn't go all out with everyone around me," said Link with a smile, one which quickly spread to Lucy's lips as well. Link heard the sounds of the army coming. "We need to leave now!" Link shouted.

"What, why?" questioned Lucy as she struggled to get to her feet. Her only response however was Link pointing up towards the city where a number of soldiers were marching towards the port. "I'm too cute to get arrested," screamed Lucy as she started running on her own.

"I know you will fit in well with the guild, Lucy," said Link. Lucy smiled brightly as they ran along. "Master, likes especially kind heart hearted people who will do the right thing.

A few moments passed as Lucy pondered over the question before a positive smile spread across her lips.

"Yes!"

**...**

The two finally made it to the train station; they noticed the knights were still trying to figure out what happened.

"It seems like they are still trying to figure out what happened. The train station is clear of troops for now." Link muttered. Lucy 'requip' her clothes from earlier. She sighed and panted from magic lost.

"When I use light and Requip magic, it drains me a lot." she muttered. Link patted her back and picked up her suitcase.

"I understand Lucy." said Link. "Remember, the more you need use up your magic power more to get stronger in time."

Link grabbed her hand as he pulled her along as she blushed. "So are we going to your guild? Lucy asked him.

He helped her along the train. "Of course silly, it will be morning time when we get there." he sat her down in a seat. Link placed their bags in the holding place on top. He quickly sat down across from her. He tossed her a quilt and a pillow. "I'm sorry your birthday wasn't a stress free day like usual."

She nodded her head and smiled. "It was fun day, despite the danger. I actually got to see you fight for a change. I didn't know you possess armors like that. Let alone to see the stories mama told me was true." she giggled

He turned his head wondering what she was thinking. "By the way do you have any money for an apartment?" Link asked her.

She lowered her head in shame a bit. "I'm done to last 5000 jewels." she muttered.

"You can stay at my place for the time being until we get you on your feet." he explained. She waved her hands in protest.

"No, I couldn't possibly intrude!" she protested. She shook her head in refusal; it was a very nice offer. But she left home to be independent, to explore the world; she didn't want someone to lean onto constantly.

"It's only temporary Lucy." he explained. "I don't want you to camp outside in the wilderness, what kind of friend will I be if I allowed that. I will show you the ropes and show you around. I know you left your old life to be independent, but it doesn't mean I won't stop being your friend." Link smiled as she thought about. It wasn't a bad idea for now. She could find a nice place and price with Link's help. He knew more about the city and he lived there.

"Okay it's a deal." she smiled in return as he train took off.


	9. Problems at home

**Hello everyone it's me again and I like to tell you something very important.**

**I changed Link's tie away from Six months to a year. Yes, I had a legitimate question to the answer and I agreed to it. I took some time off and followed a bit of the canon for this part of the story. Next chapter will be more eventful or it will have a flashback about Mystogan. I promise I will at least have some action in the next chapter at least. Maybe in the next chapter I will introduce Laxus in his bodyguards. I want to ask a little question before I go, should Lucy live in apartment, Fairy Hills, or Link's house. I have to leave you guys now, but I hope to see some responses later. I hope to enjoy the new chapter and review. **

…

Walking through the city of Magnolia, Lucy looked around at all of the stores with a sense of awe, much like how a child walks into a candy store for the first time. Making mental notes, she tried to remember the location of certain buildings she would have to visit later on. Walking beside her was Link who couldn't help but chuckle at the way Lucy was acting. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," he said through his gentle smile.

"This place is amazing," said Lucy observing the people around her.

"If you're acting like this now, I can't wait to see what you're like when you see Mirajane," said Link.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet the real Mirajane," said Lucy as stars formed in her eyes. "She's such a beautiful and well known person; it's like a dream come true."

"I can see you're a little star struck?" he muttered, he stopped and looked up at the nearby building. "Here we are."

Turning forwards, Lucy's mouth went wide as she looked at the guild. It was as if everything she could have dreamed of had come true in a single moment.

"Fairy Tail," she said, enjoying the sound of the words from her lips.

"Come on," said Link as he stepped up to the front door. Lucy slowly walked forwards; as if these few steps would be the most important she ever took in her life. Placing her hand on the door, she gently pushed forward and opened herself up the vibrant world in front of her. The last thing she expected to see however a man flew through the air before crashing against a wall.

"What the hell?" she screamed as the body dropped to the floor.

"Don't worry, this happens almost every day," Link muttered as he threw the Krov back in the guild. He motioned Lucy to go in first as he followed her. She noticed a huge banner on the wall spelling _"Welcome back home Link!"_

She turned to Link a bit uncertain of what's going on. "Was this a welcome back party?" she asked him. He shrugged as he walked forward.

"I'm home, and I brought a new recruit!" Link shouted as everyone looked at him.

"Link, fight with me," Natsu cried out.

"The first thing you say is that." Elfman muttered.

"Welcome back Link, I see you brought another person to the guild," Mirajane asked Link, he nodded as he gestured his hand to Lucy. "This is Lucy Heartfilia; she is a good friend of mine."

"It's the real Mirajane," Lucy stammered going into fan girl mode.

"Link," Natsu cried out as he ran towards him.

"It's been a while since I last seen you Natsu," Link waved to him.

"I missed you back in Hargeon's Town, but today I will get to fight me! He shouted. He jumped at him readying his fist to strike him. Link simply raised his hand up and caught his wrist. He slammed him down on the ground making a breaking the floor. Natsu laid out unconscious as everyone laughed.

"Link, it's good to see you come back in one piece." said Makarov as Link pointed to him.

"Hello Master, it's been a while. Lucy this Master Makarov." he introduced her.

"Hello it's nice to meet you master," Lucy stammered as he was waved to her.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy, but Link how did the 100 hundred year mission go." Makarov asked him. Lucy looked a bit shocked.

"Hundred year mission…" Lucy muttered.

"It's when an S-rank mage takes on a mission, that hasn't been completed for a hundred years." Mirajane explained.

"_I knew Link was strong, but he never says a word about his strength." _Lucy thought.

"The mission was successful, but I kept getting hounded by assassins along the way. I had to work around the problem and find out why they were fighting. I learned that the lower rank clans instigated the fight between them. They hoped to lower the two clans' influence on their country, but they didn't realize how long it will last. I told them the truth and voted for peace. They agreed to drop all hostilities' between each other." Link explained as everyone smiled. They cheered for him as Link pulled his bag off his shoulder.

"I made sure to grab everyone at least one gift…" Link muttered he was swarmed by the guild.

"Link, are you going to be okay! What's going on," Lucy asked someone, Mirajane smiled happily.

"He is okay, it happens every time he leaves on a long time job. He manages to bring the guild something back from his travels or certain people at times." she reassured her, Lucy calmed down. "By the way since everyone else is celebrating now we can sign you up."

She led Lucy to the bar to help sign up. Link managed to free himself from the crowd. He walked to over to Makarov and sat down next to him. "So you actually completed another impossible mission? By the way is this the girl you trained for six months?"

Link nodded as he accepted a glass of wine from a waitress. "Of course, but I need to run something by you first. Do you remember the fight as the church?"

Makarov nodded as he sat down his drink. "Are you telling me that ordeal is related to her?" Link drank some wine and set down his glass. He noticed everyone was having fun now and enjoying their gifts.

"Of course and I'm afraid her father will cause trouble for the guild in the future. I saved his wife life, but all he cares about is his money. She ran away from home to get away from it all. She was always neglected and her life was always dictated by him." Link explained.

"She hasn't lived her live for herself." he muttered.

"Can you promise not to say a word about this to anyone? She wants to live her own life now," Link asked him, he nodded his head.

"Of course, Link every child should learn to live there life. I'm really proud of you, Link. You distanced yourself from everyone, but you actually brought them together. I was quite surprised you made friends Mystogan."

"How is Mystogan doing lately?" Link asked him.

"He is doing fine, apparently he loves to live in your house while you're away." said Makarov, as they drank together. He sat his drink "By the way Link, is Lucy your girl friend?"

Link spat out his wine and looked at him. "No, Lucy is my friend master. Why would you say such a thing?" he asked him.

"You seem a bit happier than usual when you're around her. I'm not a fool Link, you know I seen it all for 88 years," said Makarov as Link tipped his glass for more wine. "You can hide it well, but I know she may something about your relationship with her one day."

"Can we change the subject on a different matter for now?" Link suggested, as he handed the old man a gift. "I hope my actions in Hargeon Town didn't give you any problems with the council

Makarov laughed as he sat down his drink. "Not at all, Natsu was Hargeon Town looking for Igneel. He has enough power to destroy a whole port. You just scared everyone in town and the council didn't make a big deal out of it. You did a good job brining down the slave trade."

"It was a pleasure in doing so," Link muttered as he drank the rest of his wine. "I hope you haven't had trouble with your grandson lately?"

"His attitude keeps getting worse over time. I'm afraid it's only a matter of time he might pull something. The only person to stand up against him is you and Mystogan. He ignores Erza thinking she is weak," he muttered in disappointment.

"I believe he is facing an identity crisis and he has lived under your shadow for a long time. I don't know if his behavior stems from something else," said Link, he saw Lucy was signing a form. "By the way where is Erza?" Link asked him.

"She recently went on a subjugation mission and she won't be back for a couple of days. By then I will be at the regular guild meeting. I want you to hang around the guild that day and supervise it for me." Link nodded at his request.

…

It was several hours later as the party died down and it was getting dark. Lucy was getting acquainted with some of the guild members. Natsu and Happy were eating food as Link was at the bar eating cookies.

Lucy placed her right hand on the bar. "You want it here?" Mirajane asked Lucy.

"Yes," she happily replied, Mirajane applied the stamp to her hand. A pink tattoo was applied to her hand and she looked at it awe.

"Now you are a part of Fairy Tail," Mirajane cheerfully told her.

"Whoa," she said in awe. She was enamored by the pink Fairy Tail mark. She turned to Link happily. Link look, Mirajane gave me the mark of Fairy Tail."

Natsu turned to her while eating. "Good for you Luigi," he muffled.

"It's Lucy, and I wasn't talking to you!" she shouted at him, Link shrugged.

"Where did you find such a cutie?" Wakabe asked Link.

"I envy you. I wonder if she joined my team." another guild member muttered, Natsu got up from the table.

"Where are you going Natsu?" another member asked him.

"Work, cause I got no money." he told as he walked up to the board. They were both looking at missions as Link noticed felt Mystogan's presence at the door.

"It seems like he is here…" Link muttered. He walked over to Lucy as he pulled out a map and a key. "Lucy, since you don't have a place yet. I'm lending you a key to my house. Tomorrow, I will help pick up a mission with you. I have to meet up with someone outside." Link explained.

Mirajane giggled as Link left out the guild. "You two seem really close. Are you two together?"

Lucy waved her arms a bit embarrassed. "We are just friends' and he is just looking after me," Lucy stammered as she blushed.

"Well he seems a bit happier than usual, let alone he doesn't hand out his key for anyone. I have a key because he is always out on missions a lot. There are other people who have keys', but it's only the people who gained his trust have one." Mirajane explained.

"Who else has one?" Lucy asked her as Mirajane thought about it for a second.

…

Link walked in the west park of Magnolia, it was serene and quiet. He noticed Mystogan staring up at the sky. "I see that you're back from your hundred year mission." said Mystogan. He looked a Link with a look of concern.

"I heard you were enjoying your stay at my house, while I was away. By the way is something wrong?" Link asked him.

"Anima, the seal you helped placed over town is gone now." Link looked up at the sky. He looked up with the lens of truth. He saw it was not covering the sky anymore. He placed it back in his pouch.

"They already absorbed the magical barrier I set up?" Link muttered. Mystogan nodded to the answer.

"Ever since X782, Edolas Lisanna died and traded places with Lisanna. It was small back then and Anima has only gotten bigger and bigger over time." he muttered with a bit of sadness. "Sooner or later we won't be able to suppress Anima anymore. I will have to go home and confront this problem myself."

He handed his key to Link.

"I know some guests will be at your house more now since you're back. It will blow my cover if people see my face, so I'm giving back your key. I took the liberty to redecorate your house and left a few presents in your work shop. I hope you enjoy it and actually relax for once. Fairy Tail will need you more than ever now. Mystogan explained.

Link handed him a black cape that shimmered. "I managed to pick this up in the east. A strong metal weave that has lacrima dust embedded throughout its weave. It helps reduces magical damage and it has a natural charm barrier." said Link, Mystogan accepted it.

"Thanks, but we need to talk about another pressing issue since I'm here. Master doesn't want to say, but it I will relay it to you." Link frowned hearing that Anima was getting big was bad.

"How bad is this and what is it about?" Link asked him

"Laxus," Mystogan finally answered him, as Link shook his head. Makarov doesn't know how bad this is. "He has recruited three members of Fairy Tail, named the Raijinshuu, for now they remain as his personal bodyguards; however the Master believes there is an ulterior motive behind their formation. He became even more estranged from the guild than he already is, taking three of Fairy Tail's strongest mages with him."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Link asked, a bit confused by this new development.

"Laxus is looking to recruit you despite your strong ties in the guild. It will be even easier to take advantage of everyone since you know all their weakness." Mystogan replied quickly; give a brief explanation to the blond knight.

"Why is he trying to recruit me, we hate each other. Why is he so obsessed in getting another member into Raijinshuu?" Link responded with another question.

"He tried to recruit me into it a few months ago. I refused." Mystogan answered bluntly. "We believe Laxus has targeted you for his fourth and final member, soon he may make the invitation."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then he might try to kill you." Mystogan answered bluntly again. "The invitation is impossible to refuse. When I declined, Laxus challenged me to a fight which ended in a draw, although he gained important information and leverage against me during the battle. He considers you a giant obstacle in his path and he knows that you really don't care about the position. He thinks he can bend you to his will by gaining some form of leverage against you."

"He thinks that his own grandfather is training me to take over the guild master spot." Link laughed as Mystogan stayed serious. "Don't tell me he is seriously taking it in as a possibility."

"Link out of all the people in the guild; I couldn't fit the bill as guild master. Gildarts is too distant and carefree to ever be guild master. Master considers Laxus arrogant behavior dangerous to the guild. He once considered Laxus at one point to take over once, but after seeing how twisted he became. He stayed as the guild master hoping he would change." Mystogan explained, Link frowned this is getting worse by the minute. "Mira is too soft on everyone and they will take advantage over her, even subconsciously... which leaves two."

"Soon as I get home I found out that I have trouble already on my doorstep," Link muttered.

"I know you don't want to hear, but you have to now. Erza is good at keeping them in line, but tends to go overboard a lot and her punishments can be too harsh, especially when cake is concerned... Then it leaves you a great strategist and cares greatly about Fairy Tail along with its members. You may act alone for periods of time, but it hasn't stopped you from connecting with people. Your magical knowledge and ability was praised even by the master himself. Despite the fact your young still, you're the best candidate overall.

"Is this mostly hypothetical talk?" Link asked him.

"Yes, for the time being, but he will make his move soon. I believe he wants to crush you instead of recruiting. He hopes to avoid a fight with you above all else." said Mystogan.

"Thanks for the heads up," said Link.

"I hope we partake in a mission again in the future. I see that this new girl named Lucy wants to talk to you." Mystogan replied as he turned into mist.

"Link, wait up!" Lucy shouted, as she ran up to him carrying her luggage. She stopped in front of him trying to breathe.

"Is there something wrong?" Link asked her.

"Nothing is wrong, well Macao hasn't come back from his mission."

"Macao is missing," Link asked her, Lucy nodded panting.

"Mirajane reminded me that you are a healing mage after all. Then you trained under a doctor to learn how to take care of sick and injured people. Can you come along and help search for Macao? I know you have been away from home for a year. Can you spare some time to go search for him?" Lucy pleaded.

Link shrugged as he waved her to follow him. "I had a friend that stayed over my house for a whole year. He left something in my workshop and I bet you need to drop off your luggage. The train is real slow at night. "Where was Macao going for the job?" Link asked her.

"I think he went to Mt. Hakobe…" Lucy muttered. Link made a light clone as it headed back towards the guild.

"I might as well take a mission that revolves around the mountain. That way you can you earn money to buy apartment if you want to." Link explained as he led her down the streets.

"Do you own an apartment Link?" Lucy asked as they stood in front a huge gate.

"I learned that earning money for apartments is quite costly, so I bought a house." said Link, Lucy looked in shock seeing the mansion.

"You live here! I thought you bought a house! You live in a mansion compared to other people in town." she stammered.

"It was not my fault, but the people I hire owed me a favor. They decided to build me a house and I paid for them for the job still. I come back later from a mission… well this is what happened. Well it keeps all things I collected and created inside." Link muttered, as the gates opened. Link noticed the fountain was empty today, but tomorrow the fairies will come back to play in it. Lucy noticed the place it seemed a more modest than her home with her father. She noticed several suits of armor walking by.

"You have guards…" Lucy muttered. She noticed it was hollow inside the armor.

"No, I decided to create anti-mage weapons Nelo Angelo, they use magic nullifying weapons and armor. The souls of dead warriors inhabit the armor and move about protecting the land." Link explained as he opened his door.

Lucy looked to Link's place was like a palace. It was much more comfortable and lush. "I didn't he would do this to my house, while I was away." Link muttered.

"Who was living here, while you're away?" Lucy asked him.

"Mystogan, my friend he is also an S-rank mage of Fairy Tail. Don't ask about him he likes to keep his privacy let alone his identity a secret. He is nice person, but a little too quiet and reserved for most people. Let me to show you to your room then for the time being." said Link, he showed her the way to the elevator. "You need to make sure to pack some winter gear; the mountain is extremely cold even in the summer."

The elevator stopped on the top floor as she noticed a door that was locked having an emerald wolf symbol.

"What was that room?" Lucy asked him.

"It's the inner sanctum where I keep all my things', safe, and my room. No one has a key to open that room in the house. I keep all my precious memories stored inside that room along with special crafting room." Link told her, He led her to the room on the right side of the house. "This room was designed by your mother. She said one day you might come over to my house. She stayed inside this room at times because… well it's better to show you."

He opened the door as her eyes opened up. It was like a hotel suite, but something made the room a bit personal. It was stylized in Lucy's favorite colors of pink and blue. She noticed the several pictures of her along with her mother.

"Why did she… it's thoughtful," she stammered as she started to cry. She noticed that magical words glowed on the wall.

"_To my daughter Lucy, _

_Despite the distance apart from us or the fact I might be in heaven. I would still love you and I want you to know. I would always support your decision to live your life. That your father was a fool to see that we never needed money, we needed a heart o love others. One thing that Link has shown me in the time we spent together. Follow your own heart and find your own destiny. I know my side of family support your decision and Link is supporting you as well. I hope you call me when you do finally join a guild._

_Love from your mother_

_Layla" _

Link walked over to give her some time to herself, as she noticed a lacrima crystal in the corner of the room.

"I will leave you alone for now and get acquainted with the room. I left a lacrima communication in the corner if you ever wanted to talk to her directly." Link suggested as he closed the door.

He walked back to the inner sanctum as he waited there. He placed his hand on the door as the yellow glow pulsed. The door opened up as Link passed through it. He saw a board filled with mission requests as he walked up to it placing his hundred year request on the wall. The room was littered with photos', special keepsakes, weapons, armors, and bookcases filled with different subjects. He noticed his small little workshop centered in the middle of the room.

He walked over to a special stand with a stand next to it. He placed Bora's cape there along with his rings'. He wrote on the display case as it turned intricate engraved letters on the gold plate.

"_First time we ever fought together against a slave trader named Bora." _

He was satisfied with his new accomplishments as he headed up to the room across of it. It was plush room having a giant white couch. A carpet stood in the middle of the room, where a large lacrima TV stood on the wall. He walked into the nearby bedroom to see a large plush bed was still clean. The room was plain compared to the rest of the house. It had a balcony that overlooked the woods and his main workshop. He walked to the bathroom that had spa like bath tub. He kicked off all his clothes and proceeded to bath himself.

"It's been a while since I been home, I might as well enjoy my time here." he muttered.

…

Lucy was ready to leave as she smiled brightly. "I didn't think my mother would leave such a surprise in the room she slept in. I can really go on and actually live my life." she wasn't carrying anything at all. "It was refreshing talking to mama even it was through a lacrima crystal. I really loved the spa like bath as well. My house defiantly never had such a thing before."

She heard the sound of motorcycle go off. She saw Link pull up in front of her with a motorcycle.

"A magical motorcycle," she muttered in awe, Link nodded.

"It appears that Mystogan gave me a motorcycle for my birthday." Link explained. He admired the black painted motorcycle. The bike is a three-wheeled (two paired up in front and one in the rear) motorized vehicle. A combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics. On either side of the front tires is an expandable compartment. "I like it and besides that the train isn't running at this hour. We can finish up the machine and look for Macao in a single sweep."

She was hesitant to get on seeing she was wearing a skirt. She requiped as a golden light enveloped her. It dissipated as she now wore pink T-shirt, white jacket, black khaki pants, and white tennis shoes. She placed her bag over and one of the compartments'. She got on the bike hugging him as she blushed a bit.

"Can you please go a manageable speed without trying to kill us?" Lucy asked him as he rode off slowly. The gates opened as he rode off and made a turn out of town. "By the way what type of mission did you take Link?"

Link slowed down and pointed to his pouch on his waist. She pulled out a folded piece of paper. She looked at the piece paper.

"_Help needed, I'm in search of my diamond ring lost on Mt. Hakobe. I'm offering 200, 000 to find my ring and intact._"

"We are going to look for a lost ring on a mountain. People love going up in to the mountains during the summer time to cool off. It's easy job seeing I have the skills to track down such an elusive item. Hopefully we can catch up to Natsu on the way up there." Link explained. She placed the mission statement back up in his pouch. He drove off out of town picking up breaking speeds.

…

Lucy was waking up and she yawned cutely. She looked around to see they were going up the mountain. They slowed down to match pace with carriage. "Natsu are you there?" Link shouted. Happy showed his head and waved his arm.

"Aye, Natsu and I are searching for Macao. When did you get a magical motorcycle Link?" Happy asked him.

"It was a gift from a friend and I decided to take a mission on the mountain. Lucy wanted to tag along with you, but she decided that I come along too. I can actually heal him if he needs it." Link explained.

"Do you have a motion sickness? Natsu needs it really bad…" Happy asked him. Link opened one of his pouches. He tossed Happy a green like vial to him. The cat easily caught it and smiled.

"The potion itself will only last for twenty four hours. The next he asks for one he needs to have to the ingredients on hand or the money." Link explained.

"Does he always get sick like this?" Lucy asked them.

"Aye, it happens every time he gets on a form of transportation," Happy answered as he went back into the cart. Link noticed they were getting closer to the mountain. Lucy noticed the wind whipping up now.

"So this is why you asked me to dress for colder environment?" Lucy asked him, Link nodded as the carriage opened from behind.

"Transportation is fun," he cried out as he turned to Link. "Thanks for the medicine Link!"

The carriage stopped as the man turned to Natsu. "This is far as I go," he told them as Natsu jumped out the back with Happy. Link parked his motorcycle and Lucy got off rubbing her arms. Link laid a black tarp on top of it to make it visible.

"Why is it so cold? I know we are on a mountain but it's supposed to be summer. A blizzard should be impossible at this time of the season?" Lucy muttered.

"Weird, but it can happen at times." Link explained. He handed her a white winter cloak. "If we are looking for Macao we should look for caves. Vulcan's live in them for shelter or use bait to lure one in."

"Bait," the three of them asked Link.

"Vulcan's love grabbing women all the time, despite the age." he causally answered as Lucy looked shocked.

"So you brought me here as bait!" Lucy shouted at him.

"No, but we can use that to our advantage though. I will go on ahead and check the mountain side for Macao and this missing ring." Link explained as Link walked forward in the storm.

"Link, wait up you can get lost!" Lucy shouted, but in vain. He already disappeared into the snow."

"Don't worry; Link has traversed the mountain plenty of times. He has traveled up here for herbs and to subdue creatures plenty of times." Happy reassured her.

"Let's begin our search Happy!" Natsu shouted in joy.

"Aye sir," he shouted in joy.

…

Link pulled a silver crystal from his pocket. He smashed it and threw it up into the air. "**I summon the silver wolf Fenrir,**" Link cried out as huge silver wolf landed beside him. Its blue eyes looked up at him as he smiled.

"I see you called on me partner. What's the problem this time around?" Fenrir asked him.

"I'm looking for a ring and a lost guild member. He was hunting down Vulcan for a job request. Right now I have to search in a blizzard; I was hoping you can limit the search." Link explained.

He laughed as he sniffed around the ground. "The ring is easy task, but this friend of yours is different task all together. Wait a second I will be back in a moment!" he shouted running off into the distance.

He heard Natsu shouting in the distance for Macao name. He heard Lucy screaming in the distance as he sighed. "I forgot the fact Lucy is scared of Vulcan's." he muttered.

He saw Fenrir coming back to him. He sat down in front of him as he dropped the ring in the snow. "I found what we are looking for and I got some troubling news," said Fenrir. Link pocketed the ring in pouch.

"What did you find?" Link asked him.

"I found about nineteen Vulcan's killed on the scene. A human blood was splotched in the snow. I couldn't find a body, but I think a Vulcan used Take over on him." Fenrir assumed as Link frowned.

Link patted his head as he jogged back. "When we get back home, what do you want to eat?" Link asked him.

Fenrir smiled and drooled a bit. "I want to some steak back at your guild!" he shouted as Link nodded.

"Okay I will let you eat your fill this time, but let's find the other's first." Link suggested. Fenrir lead the way into towards a cave.

He noticed the Vulcan push Natsu off the side of the mountain.

"Natsu" Lucy called out while Link and Fenrir shook their heads feeling a headache beginning to form. "Idiot," they muttered.

"Alright you perverted monkey; you are going down" Lucy said as she grabbed one of her golden keys. **"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull Taurus"** she yelled out as a giant bull carrying a large axe and wearing blue swim briefs appeared thought the seal.

"It seems like this is your student is actually going to fight for once. It seems like she used her energy on another summon a bit earlier." Fenrir muttered. He turned to Link who was watching the whole ordeal. "I see you going to watch her if she can actually can beat all by herself."

Link nodded as they stayed out of sight form the fight.

"A bull," the Vulcan muttered.

"Taurus, the most powerful stellar spirit in my contract, will be your opponent! You perverted monkey!" she shouted.

Taurus was looking at Lucy's body as he crossed his arms. "Lucy-san, you have nice boobs as always. Moo-re amazing than ever." he excitedly told her.

Lucy placed a palm on her head. "Oh yeah he is pervert as well…" Lucy muttered.

"No touch my woman," the Vulcan called out making the bull frown.

"That's a moo-st unforgivable remark." he turned to him.

"That's right, Taurus! Get him!" Lucy shouted.

"You should say "my boobs" instead of my woman,"

"That's not right!" she shouted. She focused a bit more now as she made a fist. _"I used Holorogium until it's time limit. I don't know if my magic power can last long for Taurus, but…" _she thought back to her past.

…

"_When you constantly summon and use it until your time limit is up. You waste more energy that way. Finding out your opponents' weakness is the key thing you should look for." Link explained._

_She sat in Link's room as he wrote on the board. "What happens if the monsters' are too tough for me to fight." she muttered._

"_That's why I'm teaching you secondary magic Lucy. Your weakness is close combat and long range battles. Light magic can do so many things' and if you open your mind to it. You can learn to fight without your spirits at times. You wanted to fight alongside one of your spirits and treat them like your friend." Link explained as he turned to a dummy. "A lot of mages of weak points are the hands because they generate their magic power through them. This spell will help you bind the opponent's arms and body immobilizing them."_

…

She slammed her palms together as light came from her palm. "Taurus, I will bind him and make it easy for him to hit!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm moo-re than ready!" he shouted wielding his axe.

Lucy threw her hands out in front of her. A yellow seal with a star popped up now. "**Light make crawling rope**," she cried out, a yellow magic rope hit the Vulcan's body. The rope tied its body up and couldn't move.

"I can't move…" it muttered. He saw Taurus jump into the air now.

"**Rampage**," Taurus shouted out. He swung his axe and slammed it across the ground. It generated a small quake busting up ice. The blade of wind flung into him with the ice. It slammed him straight into the wall. It fell unconscious from the blow.

"Alright we did it!" Lucy shouted as Link smiled.

"It's about time; I teach Lucy how to get even stronger." Link muttered. Fenrir chuckled as Link took a picture of the occasion.

"It seems she is on the right track after all. You really are a good teacher after all." Fenrir muttered. He dissipated into light now as Link looked at him.

"Leaving already, I'm sorry if I call you for such a trivial matter." he apologized and shook his head.

"It was beautiful sight to see. Lucy Heartfilia, a mage that doesn't use their spirits as tools' and fight alongside them. You promised to feed me duck when you summon me again." said Fenrir, Link nodded as he went back to spirit world.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but you ran out of magic power. I can't get to hug that nice body of yours." he muttered going back to the spirit world. Link walked forward towards the Vulcan.

"Link, how did you get here?" Lucy asked him. He held up a photo of her victory. She smiled widely as he handed it to her.

"Congratulations' on beating your first monster Lucy. I already found the ring and I decided to take it easy for a while." Link explained.

"How dare you push me off the cliff…?" Natsu muttered.

Lucy turned to Natsu smiling. "Natsu your safe!" she shouted.

He looked around to see the Vulcan was already on its back. "Wait a moment did you defeat the Vulcan already Link!" Natsu shouted at Link. Link casually pointed to Lucy.

"Lucy beat the Vulcan all by herself without my help." Link explained.

"Is she really that strong?" Natsu asked her.

"How did you get back up the cliff Natsu?" Lucy asked her. Link pointed up to Happy who was flying.

"It was all thanks to Happy," Link explained.

"He has wings?" Lucy asked him.

"Aye, my magic is called Aera. It gives me wings so I can fly." Happy explained. He looked over to Vulcan now. "Lucy knocked him out before we can ask a question."

"Lucy we are supposed to talk to him!" Natsu complained.

"I don't think you have room to say after you were pushed off a mountain. The Vulcan is Macao," Link explained.

The Vulcan was breaking as light enveloped as Macao appeared now.

"The monkey became Macao!" Natsu shouted.

"It appears to me that a Vulcan used Take over magic to try and live one." Link explained.

"Take over magic?" Lucy asked them.

"Aye, if this gone on any longer. Macao wouldn't be here in this world anymore." He landed on Natsu's shoulder. Link grabbed Natsu's red blanket that was on the ground. Link waved his hand as Light magic picked him up. He laid him on top of the blanket. He pulled out his medical kit as he noticed the wound on his chest.

"This wound is pretty deep, Lucy can you pour some water down his throat." Link asked her. She lifted a water bottle to his mouth. Link injected shots of his red potion into his wound. They saw it close up so fast. He wrapped bandages around his torso.

"What did Link inject into Macao?" Lucy asked him.

"Link's red potions can heal a lot of wounds and keep you off death's door. It's one of his famous potions he makes and uses only for emergencies." Happy explained. Macao stirred a little opening his eyes.

"Natsu, Link, Happy," he said as he noticed they were a bit worried. "Who is the new girl?" he said giving Lucy a nod.

"My names Lucy Heartfilia," she answered him

"I must really be pathetic. I defeated nineteen of those brutes before the twentieth caught me off guard," he said.

Lucy looked at him in disbelief. _"He must really be strong if he took out so many."_ She thought.

"I'm so angry at myself… damn it… How can I face Romeo now?" Macao muttered.

"It doesn't matter about the number, he just wants' you back at home." Link reassured him.

"Let's go home Macao, Romeo is waiting for you!"

Happy thought to himself for a moment. "You know Link and Lucy has stolen your chance to stand out twice." he muttered.

"I bet Gray will rub it in my face when we do get back home. Everyone, forget what happened today!" he shouted.

"I already took a picture of Lucy's victory of the Vulcan. It seems like you're a little too late to cover that up." Link teased him.

"Damn it, Link!" Natsu shouted as Lucy giggled.

"By the way did you just come back from your hundred year mission?" Macao asked him.

"Of course, I almost forgot to give you your gift. I bought you a hundred year old sake bottle. I brought Romeo something as well from my travels. I brought him samurai helmet." Link causally explained.

"I could really go for it, but let's get off this mountain for now…" he muttered a bit tired. Natsu carried him off with him.

…

The sun was high in the sky as Romeo sat in the park crying. He looked at the stone tiles and he silently thought back to how this all happened. He remembered the boys at school telling him things that mages do.

He heard the roar of motorcycle as he looked up. "Hey Romeo," a voice called out gaining Romeo's attention. When he looked up he saw Lucy and Happy walking side by side with each other. Natsu and Link carried a Macao who was embarrassed. They were both using their shoulder to support him to help him off the cart.

Romeo gasped in surprise seeing his dad safe and well and immediately took off towards and leaped into the older man. "Dad." he cried out as he hugged his dad fiercely while let tears roll down his cheeks. "You came back. I'm sorry' he managed to sob out as Macao shook his head.

"No I'm sorry for making you worry. But next time those kids decide to bully you; you just tell them can your old man beat nineteen monsters, okay." he said making his son have a giant smile form on his face.

Romeo then turned around to see the Natsu and Happy walking off. Lucy hoped on the motorcycle with Link heading off as well. Natsu! Happy! Link! Lucy! Thank you," he shouted as they each turned around and either gave him their goodbye. Link tossed them Macao a huge bottle of sake and Romeo a samurai helmet. He waved to them as he drove off.

"Are we forgetting something?" Lucy asked him.

Link held up a wedding ring and gave it to her. "I have to turn in this ring before we can head home," said Link.

…

Link rode back to his house in town. He parked it in his workshop; he got off his bike and helped Lucy off it.

"Macao's mission was to exterminate the Vulcans' that attacked her on the trail. The missions' were related after all and we made a nice 200, 000 jewels in the process!" Lucy cried out in joy. She looked over to Link now. "I didn't even search for the ring. So it's technically your money."

She tried to hand the money to him. He pushed it back gently into her body. "Keep it Lucy; I don't really the money at all. I got too much as it is. Count this as your prize for taking down your first monster in Fairy Tail." Link suggested. He carried both their bags as she blushed.

"_Fairy Tail is a reckless guild and outrageous guild, but it's also fun, heartwarming, and kind. I'm still a rookie mage, but I will enjoy being part of this guild a lot. I can see why Link joined the guild, he just couldn't ignore the feeling he was getting from the guild. He did this all on purpose for only me. I wonder if I should live with him, he lives in such a giant place alone. I should check out where I can live first." _Lucy thought.

She saw Link come back to the workshop. "Is there something wrong? Lucy asked him.

"I have no food in my house…" Link muttered.

"I forgot everything should be empty in your house. Are you going to shop now?" Lucy asked him.

"Of course, I can't cook for you with thin air. Maybe I should that would create food. It might be one of goals in the future. No, it will probably taste like dirt." said Link.

"I can help you shop! It's the least I can do for you since you been so good to me," Lucy offered as Link shrugged

"I don't mind at all. We even can go get you some frozen yogurt as well." Link suggested as she smiled.

"You remembered my favorite food…" Lucy muttered.

"Do you know what my favorite food is?" Link asked her.

"I believe you like milk and every peanut butter and chocolate cookies…" Lucy thought.

"Well you're correct… I'm going to swing by the guild and get cookies from Mira."

"Does Mirajane cook really good food?" Lucy asked him.

"If I get lazy or tired at times, I turn to her for food. I paid for a new kitchen and bar to help support her hobby." Link muttered.

Lucy giggled grabbing his hand. "I can see why you're lazy at times, you always working or doing something. When we are at the market I will make some cookies for you."

"If you really want to do it, go ahead. I'm not stopping you at all." Link muttered, scratching his head. She dragged him along to his bike to go to the market.

"_I really need to tell Lucy about my past one day. I know it might come back to bite me one day. I'm worried about Jude who might pursue Lucy. She did run away from home without anyone's permission. He may use his money to hurt the guild in some form of way. He can't contend with battle ready mages like Fairy Tail, let alone order Lucy to come back up. I thought about what could happen in the future and thought about it extensively. Phantom Lord, the only guild with a backbone to actually fight us. The guild despises us ever since six years ago when Master Makarov beat Jose Porla." _Link thought. He rode off on his motorcycle going to towards town with Lucy.

"_Jose Porla, the guild master of Phantom Lord and a saint Wizard. He has had a jealousy streak and a lot of pride, as well as a distinctive, boundless hate for Fairy Tail. He truly loved his guild, and he took Fairy Tail's rise to power as an insult to his pride for making Phantom Lord the best. After hearing that Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were considered equals, he almost went ballistic. If her father requests a job to find Lucy, he would no doubt assume that the Heartfilia funds will help surpass Phantom Lord. Luckily I gave Master Makarov a heads up on this. The last thing I want Lucy to feel is guilty for the fact her for hurting the guild."_

"Hey Link, can I look for an apartment as well. I know you place is fun, but I want to live own life you know." Lucy explained.

"Of course, we can swing by a real estate agent. Then we can go shopping for the things we need. I am part of the welcome committee for Fairy Tail. Maybe I should introduce you to Levy she loves to read books', maybe she can give you tips on how to create a novel." Link suggested.

"You really think she would do that?" Lucy asked her as Link nodded.

"Levy lives at Fairy Hills, a girls' dormitory where they pay 100,000 a room to stay." Link explained.

"That's really expensive," Lucy muttered.

"That's why I bought a house instead of renting an apartment. I figured out you would spend money or you would have to work harder to make rent. Plus the fact you can't buy the things you love at times when you have no money. By the way, I should explain something to you." said Link, Lucy listened up even more. "If you ever decided team up, don't without asking me on who to join with."

"Why is that?" Lucy asked him.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail tend to destroy someone's property. You will give up your money to pay for the damages. Natsu has the worst track record with people's property. Ask Mirajane more about the details' when you go to the guild again." Link explained.

"Ok, thanks for giving me heads Link." she muttered.

"_I think Mystogan would find out what's going on next. He will no doubt get in my business as well. If this comes to desperate situation, I won't hesitate to use my sword unlike Erza." _


	10. Restless Warrior

**Hello it's me again with a new chapter and I have announcement to make. Last chapter the talk with Mystogan and him explaining Edolas, I will explain why Link knows so much about it in a later chapter. Mystogan and Link are a team, you can't expect none of their secrets will stay hidden from each other. I'm sorry for the rant, but I needed to say it. I was wondering next chapter, what would Link's reaction be to Erza's unnamed request. Dismay or suspicion seeing the fact she has not stated a reason why she would tell Gray and Natsu at first. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and review on it. I would like to see your review on what his Link's opinion. **

…

The sun was shining high in the sky over Magnolia Town with 60,000 inhabitants. Link was walking down the street with Fenrir in his puppy form. Link wore his trade mark hat that had a forehead. He wore a green flak jacket with a color and special holsters on the chest. He wore dark blue shirt under the flak jacket that matched his dark blue pants. He had bandages wrapped around his legs and feet he wore blue sandals. He wore gloves with protective gloves around his hand that had metal plates on the back of his hand. His wolf mask hung from the side of his face as he walked.

The goddess sword was strapped to his back along with his pouches. He was reading a poetry book down the walkway heading towards the shopping district.

"By the way where are we heading off to today?" Fenrir asked.

"We are heading over to Lucy's apartment I found for her the other day. It's on Strawberry Street near the shopping district and it's near the canal. I was hoping to give her a house warming gift." Link explained. He pulled out a basket full of Spa products as Fenrir laughed.

"That's some mighty expensive stuff partner." Fenrir muttered.

"True, but I don't give bad gifts to people let alone to my friends." Link stopped in front of the two story apartment. "This is it I helped negotiated the price from 70,000 jewels to 50,000 jewels."

"What did you say to landlord to make them do that?" Fenrir asked him.

"I said that this house was empty for a long time. You're not gaining money for space not being used. Plus a rookie mage can't pay for 70,000 jewels off the bat. A steady flow of income is better than no income at all. Let alone this person will stay here long term rather than short term." Link explained.

He knocked on the door to not get an answer. He pushed the door opened and walked to see the first floor. It was more of a storage unit than first floor. He made his way up to her door and he saw a note on it. He knocked on the door politely as he heard nothing at first. He looked down at Fenrir as he had a playful look on his face.

"You want me to go in check if she is there." Fenrir asked Link. Link pushed the door open a bit. Fenrir through the door with ease as Link waited patiently for him to come back. He waited for a minute or two before he came back out. He had a note on in his mouth as Link grabbed. "I found a note for you, but shouldn't have been on the outside the door."

Link nodded in agreement as he read the letter.

_Dear Link,_

_I'm sorry to just take off all of sudden like that. I left in such a rush due to Natsu, he broke and into my apartment. My new Celestial spirit named Plue asked to form a team with Natsu. I proposed only a temporary one though. I want to see how it plays out first before I commit to a team. Natsu said you had a team as well, but with unknown guy. I wonder what he is talking about thought, but I hope you a great day. If you have anything to drop off feel free to. You at least have the courtesy to give a welcome gift for people in the guild due to Levy-chan. She told me you were the one who collected a hundred books for her. I hope to team up with you for a mission and actually do some work with you this time._

_See you soon Lucy_

Link walked into the apartment as he noticed the white walls. Some of the walls had pink wallpaper. Lucy's main room is quite large and includes several pieces of furniture: a bed, desk, bookcase, commode, dresser, a table, three chairs, a coffee table and an armchair. Lucy had a large collection of book sitting on shelves.

"Nice place." Fenrir muttered. He was looking around the place. Link sat the gift basket on the table. He nodded in agreement seeing the place was very clean.

"I have to agree and it seems like she is adding wallpaper to her room. I can finish up for her and head on out." Link made three light clones as he walked back out the apartment.

"So what are we going to do today? Mystogan is off gods knows where." Fenrir asked him.

"What do you feel like we should do today?" Link asked him.

"I wonder if we can look for one twelve Zodiac keys for Lucy. She desperately needs more key to help do battle against stronger opponents'. We can choose to find to find more of the lost spirits like me, you only Shiva, Odin, and my lovable self. We are a lot harder to attain." Fenrir suggested.

"Let's go check out the mission board for today and see what we can find today." Link suggested as they walked off.

…

Link and Fenrir made it to Fairy Tail. They noticed was quite loud and people were laid back. Mirajane was serving food to people as Wakabe tried flirting with her. Link walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "Wakabe, you do realize your wife doesn't like the fact you hitting on other woman." Link explained.

He turned to Link as he placed him under an illusion. His face paled as Link walked away.

"Make it stop!" he shouted as he rolled on the floor. "Wait, you're a man I thought you were a woman!"

He shouted as Macao laughed at his friend. Mirajane placed her hands on her hip and pouted. "Link, you don't have to torture Wakabe with an illusion." She scolded him. Fenrir walked up to Mirajane.

"Wakabe brought upon himself this time Mirajane. He is a married man after all and knows better to go on and cheat with other woman," said Macao. Mirajane was holding Fenrir.

"It's good to see you again Fenrir. I hope you're having fun with Link." she smiled as he nodded.

"Of course he was feeding me steak yesterday. I suggested going another mission today." he explained to her.

"I thought you were going to relax Link. Besides that you have a lot of money in the bank." Mirajane reminded him.

"True, but I usually donate for a good cause. Like the fact I help pay for some of the damages the guild does. I still have to pay for a lot things to keep my place debt free. Besides if I get sick one day, I don't have to worry about money for a while. Besides I'm looking for something rare today." Link explained as he walked up to Makarov who was sitting down.

"So I see you're at it again still, in a couple of days I will be at my meeting." Makarov explained.

"Yeah I will watch over the guild as soon as I come back. Is there a mission that will catch my eye today?" Link asked him.

"We have a few on the board that will interest you…" he hummed as he jumped up to the second floor. Link jumped up with ease following him. Mirajane was placing food in a bowl for Fenrir along with water.

"Did you get the money I sent you for paying for the destroyed church in Freesia?" Link asked him.

"It lessens the strain on the guild thanks to your donations along with Mystogan. You're the only two that actually care about the fact we actually need money to help run this place. I just wish that everyone will consider restricting their magic around at times. I hear from the council almost every day if isn't a holiday or a special event." Makarov complained.

"I try to be discreet as possible doing let alone be professional. I try to make your job as guild master not painful and I do mess I came use the _other_ magic to fix the problem." said Link.

"It's great thing to hear someone actually listening to me for once along with Mystogan. He was here around the time I opened the door of the guild. He won't be back for a while, but I know he will come back for a mission in a day or two. Let's see what we have on the board now." he hummed.

Link noticed the seven million one on the board.

"_Cursed Island Galuna, _

_Please help us save our island and our people. We want you to destroy the moon to break the curse that plagues. We are offering seven million jewels and an additional reward. A Celestial gold key will be awarded for completing the job."_

"Can I reserve this mission for Galuna Island?" Link asked Makarov.

"I see you're after the reward on that one. So you can give it our new recruit Lucy?" Makarov wondered.

"She has desperately searched for a gold key and the fact she is not an S-rank mage. The sight of another gold key is too good to even pass up." Link explained as Makarov smiled.

"You always trying to make some woman happy eh, I wonder why you don't pose take pictures in Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine. I get a lot letters asking for you to go take pictures." Makarov explained.

"I don't string women along let people call me a mage. I'm magical knight not a wizard." Link protested as Makarov chuckled.

He pulled one off the board as inspected it. "I think this one is closer to home and situation is very dire now. A concern about Basilisk plaguing Lupinus Town It seems like Basilisk made its home in the castle. The job payout will be thirty million jewels on top of additional reward if the afflicted people are can be cured of from being turned into stone. One of the summons crystals you have been looking for." Makarov explained.

"I will take it since the fake those people need a lot of help. Plus I can actually use medical talents for other people now," said Link.

Makarov gave Link the piece of paper. Link folded it up and placed it his pouch. Makarov took a green stamp. He pressed it against the Galuna Island one. It lifted off revealing an emerald wolf stamp.

"It will take time for the Galuna Island one to get word of you coming. Not a lot of people go out into the region let alone brave to go to that island. I will send word for the mayor of Lupinus Town that you're coming." Makarov explained. Link clicked his fingers as archive as engine roared to life.

"I will see you guys later and hopefully I don't run into trouble down the road."Link explained as he walked back downstairs as Makarov jumped back down to usual spot.

"He just came back home and he goes off again on another mission." Mirajane expressed concern. "He is turning out just like Gildarts at times."

"Link doesn't do S-ranks for his career Mirajane. He enjoys helping others rather than sitting back comfortably. He always helps pays for the damages the guild causes as well. He is help keeping this place running and bringing in more clients. Heck due to Mystogan and Link efforts we have clients coming in through the doors. Despite the face Laxus and Erza are S-rank they hardly even take S-rank missions. Mystogan doesn't do it very often, but I know Link will exercise some concern. At least he plans for everything he does. He will find something to commit to in the future that will slow him down." Makarov explained.

"Maybe he should actually go on date someone for once. He needs to be a bit more social with people." Mirajane suggested. Makarov laughed at the proposition.

…

Link made it to town as he stopped in front of the mayor's office. He turned off his bike as he got off it. The town was pretty normal for a standard town, except for the castle in the distance. He walked towards the mayor's as he looked at the secretary as he wore his wolf mask.

"Excuse me you can't just walk up in here. Let alone were such a…" she muttered. Link moved his mask to the side. She stopped mid-sentence as he held up S-rank piece of paper. He slipped off his glove to show his Fairy Tail mark.

"I'm Link Kokiri magical knight from Fairy Tail. I'm here to slay Basilisk plaguing your town." Link stated.

"Oh so you're the one they sent to slay the Basilisk. Are you here to help cure the townsfolk from being petrified?" she asked him.

"Of course, I didn't learn how to use healing magic and potions for nothing. I just need a poison from the Basilisk to create crystallized medicine in shape in a shape of a needle. It's the only way to cure the people since they are frozen in stone." Link explained as she was blushing just a bit.

"Well at least you know your stuff. I will let the mayor know you're going in." she told him. She wondered what's wrong with her. He walked in forward as he opened the door. He noticed a man in a business suit he had black hair that graying. He was rather stern as Link walked into the room.

"So Fairy Tail sends a mage…" he muttered.

"Magical knight sir and my name is Link Kokiri." Link explained.

"Magical knight," he asked him.

"Correct I don't use magic to solve all my problems let alone I picked up a sword before I ever used magic." Link answered his question.

"My name Antonio Paroli, at least you had manners. The other ones I hired failed the mission so badly. I even hired the famous Phantom Lord guild and now their rival is here. You want to show up Phantom Lord for doing a terrible job. I have heard your reputation Emerald Wolf even before Fairy Tail. Do you think fix the problem my town has been facing?" he asked Link.

"I rather let actions speak words for me rather than brag about it. What seems to be the problem?"

"You're quite different from what I suspected. You see the Basilisk has made its home inside my castle. We are one of the very few places to own a castle that was built in ancient times. The Basilisk has made its home under the castle." he explained.

"The mages you sent earlier were not equipped to handle a Basilisk. You don't go chasing Basilisk let alone face it. Let me guess they already destroyed parts of the castle. You fear the ground will give in due to it' tunneling under it." Link surmised.

"Very sharp one, but the problem I'm facing greatly is the fact it turned thirty people to stone. Can you kill the Basilisk and cure these people?" He asked Link.

"Of course, but I will have to kill it first. Then I can make an antidote from its fang that contains the paralyzing agent. It turns its victims back to normal so it consumes them. I'm guessing that this matter is very personal one. You seem tense and irritated by failure of the other's before me. I promise to put my life on the life to save your loved one." Link promised as he looked shocked.

"Thank you…" he muttered. "You can easily find the hole under the castle. I hope you succeed and good luck."

Link nodded as he left the room.

…

It took Link a good hour to make it to the castle. It was huge hole right next to forest. He stood there wondering what to do.

"_Maybe I should Ice magic to pull it out from underground."_ Link thought. He pulled up a crystal from his pouch. It was a heart of ice as he smashed and threw it forward. Water in the air condensed into snowflakes. A five giant ice blocks, a light descended with a shimmering form of a woman with flowing hair braids. She descended down as her blue skin showed through. She smashed the ice as icy blue cloak flew towards Link. Link caught it with grace.

She wore a blue bra chest wrapping around her chest with a thing. She had an ice color like sash on dangling from her hip. She turned to Link placing her arms around.

"Hello handsome, I see you called me this time. I hope we are going to have a good time together." Shiva muttered. Link blushed seeing how close her body was.

"Thank you for coming Shiva, but can we just have a normal relationship like Fenrir and Odin?" Link asked her.

"There is no such thing as normal Link. Besides that you perfect type of guy women are after. I wonder why you deny yourself to be with a woman." She giggled as Link lowered his head. He put some distance away from her.

"Before we get side tracked, I called you here today because of a Basilisk." Link explained. Shiva turned down to see the hole before them.

"You're doing the smart thing and stay out its den. Luckily spirits like me are immune to being petrified. I know the trick to coax him out, **Icy wind.**" she muttered. She waved her hand down the hole. A huge gust of wind blew with snowflakes.

Link took the time to '**Requip'** his **Fenrir** **Armor**. "Weird normally when a reptile encounters cold weather it moves to the sunlight." Link muttered.

They all felt a rumble beneath them as they jump straight up in to nearby tree. They saw a huge white snake creature come from the ground.

"So he thinks he can make snake out of us eh." Shiva muttered "**Ice shards**," she shouted out. A hail of ice shards hit the snake. It was trying to slither away from the ice.

Link pulled a light saber out. "**Raging Light Fang"**__a cage like green blast slammed into the snake. It screeched in pain as it turned invisible.

Shiva slammed her palms together as she made series of hand signs. "**Thousand year ice prison**" she cried out. Ice pillars were rising around the beast and closing in on its body. "I trapped and you can give a fatal blow to the beast!"

Link saw the snake coil up the tree trying to bite him. The Basilisks reaction was slowed down. The two jumped away as Link flipped on it back slicing its back. It flung him off with ease.

"**Howling Blaster/ Frost Breath**" Shiva and Link shouted. They mouth of Link's mask open up as Shiva breathed in deeply and exhaled. A blast of green magic and ice hit the snake hard. The tree was left destroyed by the attack. Link noticed the snake was sixty foot in length.

He made sure to not to look at the snakes eyes. He had to follow its shadow. He barely dodged it snapping at him. The basilisk hissed at trying to stare him down as Link raised his shield up. He snapped at him as he dodged to the side instinctively. Shiva rained down giant piece of ice down on the beast. It screeched in pain as Link jumped on ice pillar.

"**Light make: Solar Flare**" Link shouted as he slammed his hands together. He made sure to have his eyes closed. The ice reflected off the light as blinding the beast and Shiva.

The light died down in ten seconds as Link stood wearing his Demi-dragon armor. He held a red scale sword in his right hand. A whip like tail came out from the shield and spun like a buzz saw. "**Dragon rush" **Link cried out. He passed through the Basilisk slashing its eyes out. It screeched out in horrible pain as it thrashed around trying to escape. It slammed in the wall of ice flailing around in pain.

Shiva raised her hand up and waved her arm out. "**Freeze Shock**" she shouted out. A wave of ice hit the beast. Electrical field passed over it. Leaving it immobilized for a while.

Link flew above the target as he inhaled for a moment. "**Dragons roar" **Link cried as a huge surge of pure magic slammed it into the ground as it made a crater. Shiva dispelled the ice prison leaving a small patch of frozen land.

She calmly walked up to it as Link landed beside her. She checked the pulse of the beast as she turned to him. "It dead now and I owe you me something." she bended down. She kissed Link on his cheek. "It's for being such a nice your man. I love the bed you gave me. Call me if you need me."

She waved as she dissipated into snowflakes as Link blushed. "I wish she didn't do that, why can't they be like Fenrir." Link muttered. He turned to Basilisk at hand he swung his goddess sword. He cut off a fang as he looked at the beast more. "It would be a shame of not taking this Basilisk's scales and fangs. I can create some powerful paralyzing or petrifying agents. I can also keep some on hand to make antidote for other victims' in Fiore as well. I can make Lucy a souvenir out its scales. I might as well hurry up and make the antidote."

…

It was late at night as the door opened as a woman with black hair and brown eyes came in. Mayor Paroli looked shocked to see her healthy and alive. "Dora, your okay!" he shouted. He got up from his seat as his daughter hugged.

Link walked subtly into the room as he lay back on the wall. "It took a while to make up some medicine for thirty people let alone cut up the beast for materials. I did what ask without destroying the castle even further. I left the skull of the beast outside for the townsfolk since they wanted to celebrate its death." Link explained.

"Thank you, young man! You don't know how much this means to me. I waited for six months and you actually came through with my request." He excitedly told Link.

Link smiled waving it off. "It was my pleasure helping you out. I gained a lot of valuable materials' from the beast. I can send off some medicine to other hospitals' in Fiore now. I found out why the Basilisk took refuge in your castle." Link explained.

"You did, why did it go there?" Antonio asked Link. He walked up to the desk showing a picture of eggs.

"The Basilisk used the castle as insulator against the weather and winter season. It laid eggs in the basement of the Castle. I froze them over and smashed them up. So you won't be seeing an epidemic of Basilisk running around the town." Link explained.

"You did that out of the kindness of your heart to clean out the nest. Phantom Lord always forces us to pay double or leave it alone." Antonio muttered.

"It goes to show you even if Fairy Tail mages are destructive. They have a good heart and honor mission statements they are given. They go beyond the mission at times to solve the problem." Dora stated.

Link chuckled and shook his head. "True, my fellow guild members are destructive or quirky in nature. Just be sure to watch out for a pink haired mage from the guild. He will level something just based on his emotions at the time, ok." Link explained as he walked off.

"What about your money and reward?" Antonio asked Link. Link stopped and rubbed the back of his head.

"I almost forget each time I complete a mission." he muttered in embarrassment. He walked back to the desk as the sectary came back in. She had a magic money counter as the mayor pulled thirty million jewels from his safe. He pulled out fox like crystal that was silver. It reminded him a bit like the Keaton Fox. Dora picked up the crystal and handed it to Link.

"I hope she serves you well, before my mother died. This spirit has helped cleanse spirits, seal them, and destroy demons. Her techniques are based of light and dark aspects and the four elements. It's best that you talk to her about her abilities. My mother couldn't pull out all her abilities though." Dora explained as the crystal glowed. Link held his hand out as she placed it in his hands and grabbed it. "Do you have it?"

"Yes, and I will take good care of her," said Link, he placed it inside his pouch along with the other crystals. He noticed the money was all counted up before him. Antonio handed him the briefcase. Link saw he held his hand out.

"Thank you, for helping us out young man. I will know who to call if I ever need help with something. Now I just have to repair the castle and move on with our lives." Antonio thanked as Link shook his hand.

"You're welcome and don't worry about the castle. I already take care of it." Link walked off waving goodbye. Link walked off as young man ran into the office.

"Mayor Antonio, we were going to clean up the mess with Basilisk and we found something amazing." the man shouted happily.

"What did you find?" Antonio asked him.

The man placed pictures' on the desk to see the castle was in mint condition. "All the damages are gone like it never happened. We found several eggs destroyed in the basement of the castle." They looked a bit shocked as they smiled a bit.

"So that's what he meant about not to worry about the castle." Antonio muttered as his daughter smiled.

…

Link now sat inside a hotel/bar it was really late in the evening. He was sitting down on his bed as he looked at the fox like crystal sitting on the dresser. He sat by a lacrima crystal as he waved his hand over it. He was calling Master Makarov now as he saw the elderly man pop up on the crystal.

"Hello master, it's good to see that you're doing well," said Link.

"It's good to you're doing well my boy. I got a letter just from the Mayor Paroli in Lupinus Town. He was amazed by your ability and good natured acts. You finished the mission without a hassle let alone a complaint. You received a lot of praise from people when you complete a mission. You fixed his castle up and cleared out the Basilisk nest despite it not being on the mission statement. I wish everyone could just do what you do for one week." he muttered in disappointment as he dropped his head.

"What happened?" Link asked him.

"The mission that Natsu, Happy, and Lucy went on ended badly. They found out the Duke abused his power and privileges and he was arrested. Yet they destroyed the mansion in the process and the council wants answers again. I was just about to leave for my conference in Clover Town tomorrow. I want you to come over and help watch over the guild, while I'm away." Makarov explained.

"Very well then, I will be back before you leave your trip. Hopefully Erza will not bring anymore trouble with her she comes to the guild." Link muttered.

"If something like that does happen, please be sure to watch over her. I can't handle the numerous paper work the council sends me all the time." he muttered. "I hope you stay safe and return home. Just sit down and relax for once and do not go a mission."

Lacrima crystal cut off as Link turned to the crystal at hand. He picked it up as let magical energy flow into it. He threw the crystal onto the floor as it broke and turn into pink cherry blossoms. He noticed like an echo of water shimmered on the floor. He saw a woman figure surrounded by cherry blossoms as four fox's spirits swirled around her. The swirl of red, blue, yellow, and green came around her.

A gold staff with a pointed hit the ground. The golden ring had rings attached to giant circle. She wore a red hakama pants, white kimono jacket, Tabi socks, and Zori sandals. She had silver hair that tied up into a twin pony tail that had white ribbons' holding them up. Two smaller ones were in front of her face. Gold fox mask covered her face as he noticed her staring at him.

The rings of the staff dropped now as she bowed to him. Link did so as well as she smiled.

"You have a wonderful aura around you, master. I was quite shocked that you have such a good heart you will do things that are not asked of you. My name is Sakuya and it's nice to meet you." she introduced herself.

"Please you do not have to call me master. My name is Link Kokiri and it's nice to meet you as well." He introduced herself to her. She noticed the sword beside the bed. She turned back to him.

"You want to call me by my real name?" she asked Link. He nodded in agreement as she calmed down.

"I wanted to ask you of what type test do you employ. Let alone what can you do." Link wondered.

"I can cleanse spirits, destroy demons or seal them. I'm very good magic caster and I can support you in battle. I'm also very faithful and duty bound spirit." Sakuya explained. "So do you want to take my test?"

"All my tests were quite different. Odin was a test of combat," Link explained as he noticed she placed her hand on his head. Light shined around Link. "You already passed, I don't follow evil people. Plus you have a wonderful aura and spirit like no other." Sakuya explained as Link turned his head in confusion.

"I passed already." he muttered in confusion.

"Of course, I hope we will meet again and summon me for battle. If you ever need information on something, heal others, and serve in formal event. I will be there by your side to serve you." she said as dispersed into cherry blossoms. It left a lingering scent in the air as Link saw petals flying into his hand. Silver fox crystal reformed in his hand. He placed it in his pouch and lay back on his bed. He clapped his hands as the lights turned out.

"_I will sell all the extra Basilisk scales I got from my hunt tomorrow at Magnolia when I get back. Hopefully Master won't leave his paperwork behind for me to finish for him. Then I gained a new spirit who didn't even test this time with a challenge. Maybe my actions' earlier is the test."___Link thought as he went to sleep.


	11. Relationships

…

It was two days after the incident in Lupinus Town as Link walked towards Lucy's house. He wore his clothes different from his usual set. He wore black shirt under a white hooded jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. Soon as he got back he was bombarded with Master Makorov's guild master responsibilities'. Filling out paperwork and gathering statements from his guild mates. He was forced to use the mask of truth to get the answers out of them. No one the guild was professional and courteous to the clients. Let alone restrain them from destroying several peoples' property. It was actually more stressing then his first S-rank with Mystogan. S-ranks offer some unreasonable requests like _Galuna Island_. I can see why master hates the council so much as he tends to runs investigations on how much the damage really costs. Most of the claims are valid and some people want to cash out more than what's required.

He stopped in front of Lucy's apartment as he walked up to the door and opened it. He proceed to go up stairs and heads towards Lucy's apartment door. He made it to the door and knocked on it. He heard someone shuffling around.

"Wait just a minute!" Lucy shouted. Link sat there for a 2 minutes. He heard the door lock open as Lucy opened the door. She wore white dress shirt with pink, blue skirt, and pink house slippers. Link waved to her.

"It's good to see that you're doing well Lucy, I hoped you like house warming gift." said Link, she smiled brightly and nodded.

"It was a wonderful gift Link! It helped me relax after the mission in Shirotsume Town. Come on in and I can serve you some tea." Lucy offered as she let him in. He noticed it was spotless and his clones finally place the wall paper up. "When I got back home I was amazed to see that you finished placing wallpaper up for me. Sit down, while I go make some tea."

"It was my pleasure, since I had nothing to do at the moment." Link explained as he sat down at the table. Lucy headed up into kitchen to start a pot of tea.

"I regretted the fact I temporarily teamed up with Nastu the other day. He tricked me to make a team together since it needed a blonde hair girl." Lucy muttered as she poured water into a tea pot.

"When I finished my mission I heard that you guys destroyed Duke Everlue's mansion."

"The mission was supposed to be simple, grab a book and burn it. I tried to apply as a maid there, but I forgot to hide my mark on my hand." Lucy explained.

"_Link doesn't have to know all the details. Besides that Duke had a warp sense of what beauty is. I wonder what he has been doing for the past three days." _Lucy thought. "It turns out when we sneaked into the mansion and we had to fight the maids. One was celestial spirit, which shocked me. We proceeded further and found the book. It was made by Kemu Zaleon, a famous author that written several great books. I wanted to read and realized something was off with the book. I wanted to read it to see what it contained inside. He hired two of the southern wolf guild to fight off mages. Natsu dealt with him as I used a pair of force gale reading glasses to read it. It turned out the Duke forced him to write a book or he will revoke his citizenship. He even placed him solitary cell to write it. I summoned Cancer to help defeat in the end and wrapped him up in my whip. We beat him without any problem." she proudly told him.

"So what happened to the book?" Link asked her.

"We gave it Kaby and the magic spell wore off. It was apology to his son; it was book about his younger days as a mage. It was certainly great book in the end despite my first look." she replied. "Natsu denied the offer to collect the 2 million jewels for a job well done. Saying we didn't do what's asked of us."

Link nodded and shrugged. "Technically on a professional level you should decline it. You were hired to complete a mission and you didn't carry it out. If Mr. Melon offered the money as thanks for giving his father's work, it would be whole different story." Link explained.

She nodded in defeat. "So that's what Natsu meant by not accepting the money?" Lucy asked him. She came by with tea and little bite sized sandwiches.

"Of course, I've seen mages from Phantom lord threaten clients to double the money. Other's doing finish the basic requirement for the mission. They will leave something behind so they will hire them again in the future. We do what's right and work honestly and positive things come your way. By cheating and taking shortcuts' you will miss out on things, something will come back to bite you in the end." Link explained.

"Karma, that's what you're trying to tell me, Link." said Lucy as he nodded.

"Of course, but enough of that I got you present from my last mission." Link pulled out a white scaled satchel from his pouch. He handed to her as she noticed it was like a designer bag.

"Did you buy this? This looks really expensive." she muttered in disbelieve.

"No, I made that bag from hand silly. I made it from the beast I killed the other day." Link explained. She looked inside to see blue velvet inside with pockets.

"What was your mission like, Link?" Lucy asked him.

"Well I was tasked to kill a Basilisk in Lupinus Town. It was at least sixty feet and turned thirty people to stone." Link explained as Lucy shivered hearing the story. She looked at the bag and back at him. "I killed it and salvaged several pieces materials' from its body. I even created a cure for the people who have been petrified. I got thirty million jewels for a job well done.

She looked flabbergasted at the amount. "You earned thirty million jewels'…" she muttered.

"Of course, I forgot to tell you that I'm S-rank fighter or mage if you want to call me. S-rank missions are deadly, yet they offer great rewards. By just completing one your guild earns more of a reputation. I went on hundred year one and came back with my limbs attached to my body still. Each mission itself can spell certain death for anyone, but I haven't faced one where I struggled too much." Link explained.

"S-rank mages', how many are in the guild?" Lucy asked him.

"Master is S-rank, but doesn't go missions since he is the guild master. There are total six people and one is out action due to event of trauma. Word of warning Lucy, taking an S-rank job without permission or the rank is expulsion or it can lead to your death. It's not worth it at all to do let undertake if you don't have the skills to tackle it." Link explained as she nodded. "As long as S-rank accompanies you its okay seeing most people team up together."

"All of them so sound so dangerous, how many have you taken?" Lucy muttered.

Link thought to himself and thought back. He never actually counted the number of S-ranks he taken. "I need to check with my journal back at home. I lost track of the number I went on seeing I normally don't do regular missions anymore." Link explained.

He drank his tea and ate his sandwiches. She fidgeted in embarrassment as she looked down at her fingers. She looked up at him blushing. "Can you go on a mission with me, if it's not too much trouble?" she asked him.

He couldn't help but smile at this moment. Lucy was acting adorable; he knew she didn't want to cause people any trouble. "I got nothing, but time and I made sure to fulfill Master's request to watch the guild, while he is gone. Mirajane can handle the guild, while I'm away on a little mission. Why do you ask all of a sudden?" Link asked her.

"Well I noticed most of my food is gone…" she stammered a bit embarrassed. "Natsu and Happy raided my fridge since they had no money at all. Let alone there not the best to work with at all."

"Fine then, you will get to choose the mission for today. The trick is to find a mission that suits your ability and interests." Link explained.

"_It seems like I have to hunt down the gold key she passed up on. I wonder if Happy picked it up during the mission. I know he doesn't miss the chance and try to help people out."_ Link thought.

…

The two blondes walked down the streets of Magnolia. Lucy wore pink shirt, blue jean, skirt, and brown boots. She carried her new white satchel with her. They progressed towards the guild as Link thought about a lot of things.

They pushed the doors to the guild open as Link waved to them. He noticed Happy and Natsu eating lunch together.

"I want to ask Happy something Lucy. Why don't you check out the request board for a good reward ok? Then I have to check in with Mirajane so I can get permission with her to skip on watching the guild." he asked her.

She nodded in agreement and smiled. She headed towards the board happily. Gray and Natsu were fighting each other. He waved his hand up a seal popped under the floor. They looked a bit tired as they fell asleep to the floor. He walked over to Happy who was eating a fish.

"You're acting like Mystogan a lot Link." he muttered eating a fish.

"I'm not good as Mystogan when he performs sleep magic. I'm trying to learn how to how to use his magic properly. Timing and preparation are needed for his stronger spells. By the way I heard you went on a mission with Lucy. Did you happen to come across a gold celestial key?" Link asked he cat.

He thought back for a moment after he finished his fish. He pulled his backpack out to reveal a gold key with the crest of the maiden. The blade end of the key was formed into a heart shape. "Can I have this gold key so I can give it to Lucy?" Link asked the blue cat.

"Well, I trade it to you for 50,000 jewels." Happy told Link.

"Let me guess after all the missions you take with Natsu you fail to collect money to eat. So you want me to buy the key from you just in case the next job request is a flop?" Link asked Happy.

"Aye, Natsu has the toughest time handling even easy job requests." Happy replied. Link pulled out 50,000 jewels. He handed it to blue cat and traded him for the key.

"Thanks for the key Happy and remind Natsu that's your money ok."

Happy nodded putting the money up in his backpack as Link walked towards the mission board. Lucy was looking at the requests with Nab.

"So have you found a mission to go on Lucy?" Link asked her as she nodded.

"No, but they all look extremely hard to do." She muttered.

"Of course they are all difficult in some type of way. It's normal to see very tough requests on the board since majority of them are tough requests." Nab muttered.

"By the way Nab, you have been standing in front of this board for two days already." Link told him. He pulled one mission request off the board he was looking at. He handed it to him. "I suggest you go on a mission rather staring at them. Do you want Erza to come back and complain about you standing here again?"

He sighed dropping his head a bit and walked over to Mirajane. Lucy looked at Nab walk over to Mirajane as he headed out on a mission. "They must be really scared of Erza, who is she?" Lucy asked Link.

"A person that's a walking contradiction in my book, I trained her on the basics of sword fighting a long time ago. We have differences and opinions on ever matter at hand. She usually threatens people to see her way and I encourage people to do better. Everyone considers me a protector over them seeing Erza does the opposite. Let's start with something easy then."

Link across the board filled with mission requests as he looked at one requests. He pointed to a mission with bandits for 160,000 jewels in Freesia Town. "You want me to fight bandits with you…" she muttered.

"You beat a Vulcan and a corrupt politician using magic Lucy. Once you clear them out, they may have valuable stuff or abundance of money in an area. It's usually up for grabs since it's not illegal to do. You just have to report what you found to the mayor on what you find." Link explained.

"You can take stolen money after you clear them out?" Lucy asked him.

"Correct, majority of people don't know about the rule or they don't care about it. Report what you collected and see if someone turns up. If not you get to keep it and sell it for yourself. Let's take it to Mirajane so she can authorize it for us." Link suggested as Lucy took the piece of paper.

They walked over to the counter as Mirajane served a drink to a customer. "Mirajane-san, I want to go on this job with Link." Lucy stated as she looked at the request.

Mirajane took out a book and smiled. "So I see your skipping out on watching the guild Link?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't feel good if she went alone to a town she doesn't know a town well. Let alone when a person asks for help I usually go out my way for them. Besides I did help watch the guild for two days. I got some of the brawlers in the guild out on a mission. So it will be a quiet until we get back." Link surmised.

Mirajane wrote it down and the book. "I have you guys marked in the book now. So you two are free to leave to go, but what about Natsu and Gray?" she asked him.

Link waved Lucy to come along with him. "5…4….3…2….1" Link muttered. The spell wore off as Natsu and Gray got off the ground. "Did Mystogan come through here again?" Gray muttered.

"Not quite, Link was here." Happy explained as Natsu jumped up.

"That jerk and he has the nerve to put us to sleep. He doesn't even have the nerve to fight me!" He shouted as flames sprouted from his fists.

"Natsu you do realize Link, doesn't like to fight his guild mates. Let alone the fact you never could hit him with one of your attacks." Gray replied.

"What did you say?" Natsu shouted at Gray. The two proceeded into another fight.

"I think Link, should have kept them asleep." Happy muttered as everyone agreed.

…

Link and Lucy boarded a train as they sat across from each other.

"I almost forgot to give this to you." Link muttered. He handed her a gold key as she noticed the Virgo's key.

"Link, what are you doing with Virgo's key?" she asked him.

"I bought it from Happy for 50,000 jewels and I didn't steal it. Celestial spirits contact can be broken if the mage is arrested. I thought you would remember such a thing since you're a 'Celestial Wizard'." Link explained as Lucy blushed.

"It slipped my mind when we gave the book back to Kaby…" she muttered. She recited her oath. "Open, the gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

Lucy swung her key as golden light appeared before them. They saw a petite woman bowing to Lucy. She had pink hair and blue eyes that stood out. She wore a typical black and white maid outfit. She had shackles on her wrists.

"You called, Mistress?" Virgo asked her.

Lucy looked at her a bit confused. "Who're you?" she asked her.

"Her appearance may be different due to transformation magic." Link surmised.

"Correct, and my name is Virgo. I apologize for causing you trouble earlier.

"She used transformation magic? No wonder why she looks like a different person." Lucy muttered.

"I'm a devoted celestial spirit. I take whatever form that my master prefers." she explained.

"Can I form a contract with you and get explanation on your abilities?" Lucy asked her.

"I prefer to be summoned on every day of the week except Sunday. I can also use various earth magic like diver magic and chain magic." Virgo explained.

"Well that was really simple, she already answer your question." Link muttered.

"By the way Mistress do you need anything else?" Virgo asked her.

"I don't like being called "Mistress." said Lucy.

Virgo looked down at her waist to see a whip. "Queen or Dominatrix, then," Virgo suggested.

"No," Lucy replied.

She looked over to Link who had a sword and shield. "Princess," she suggested one more.

"That's more like it…" Lucy muttered. "Oh I don't have any requests at the moment Virgo.

She bowed as the train finally started up. "Very well then princess, until next time," She said and dissipated into light.

"By the way I remember you had spirit summons as well. At Christmas when I was fourteen still, mama gave you one named Fenrir." Lucy wondered. Link pulled out the sliver crystal. He smashed it as silver light covered his lap. A small silver wolf pup sat on his lap.

"I thought he would big and ferocious…" Lucy muttered.

"I am big, but I have multiple forms Lucy. This is form I used just to be around Link and enjoy the sights." Fenrir explained.

"_His puppy form is real cute; I'm guessing Link likes him since he likes wolves." _Lucy thought. "What type of summon are you Fenrir? What type of contracts do you form with people?" Lucy asked him.

"Eidolons' we are spirit based summons. We could be people, animals, or other things. We are typical lost magic version of your celestial magic. Contracts are performed by proving yourself in a series of tasks. Not everyone is cut for these tasks let alone we are picky about the people we choose. Odin, one of Link's other spirits has killed people for being wicked." Fenrir explained.

Lucy shivered a bit as Link shrugged. "Fenrir, he had me run around tracking down rare animals and beasts. A unicorn was the toughest challenge seeing they don't go near men." Link muttered.

"Don't cry, I seen worse. I have seen several people dying to grab a sample of the beasts I asked for. Besides that I liked that his alias was emerald wolf. The person can pass my test by failing or succeeding, it's really up to me." Fenrir explained. Link scratched his head as he enjoyed it.

"It's been a while since we have been together let alone go a first official mission. The first one doesn't count since I didn't help out at all," said Lucy.

"So I actually get to talk to Lucy finally? Can I ask you ask you a question," Fenrir asked her.

"What type of question?" Lucy asked her.

"Do you train to fight with your spirits?"

"I used to train with Link, but my life style hasn't left me with enough time to train…" she muttered in disappointment.

"At least you admitted it, but spirits like us depend on the person summoning us. The strength of the Celestial Spirits is affected by the Magical strength of their summoner. So we need you to pick back up on your training then." Fenrir stared at her.

"I hope the training isn't like Link's…" she muttered.

"Of course not I will help instruct you this time. Link here is training you to be more like a warrior than a magical princess." Fenrir joked. "I'm guessing he was trying to increase your magical power, endurance, and speed to make you better fighter."

"What type of tricks can you actually teach me?" Lucy asked him.

"Force gate closure is a trick you need to learn. If you're magical power was bigger. I would teach you how to summon more than one spirit." He explained.

"Wait you can summon more than one spirit Link." She was a bit shocked by this revelation.

"I can summon up to two spirits at time and fight with them. You have to learn how make combinations attacks with them after you get to this point. I love summoning Odin with Fenrir since they can attack at different angles. That's why I wanted to train you and increase your magical power." Link explained.

"How many could my mother summon?" she asked them. Link held up three fingers.

"_I have a lot to learn more about spirits'… Grandpa Belo didn't tell me that it was possible. No wonder why Link wanted to push me to train more. Fenrir agreed to teach me how a celestial mage on what to do."_ Lucy thought.

She looked up at Fenrir. "Ok, I agree to your training then."

"Fine, but we have to train your body as well. To achieve higher levels of magic, you will have to train your body." Lucy's eyes blinked in confusion. "Confused, well you have the right to be. Every Celestial mage I have come across is physically weak and it speaks volume about the spirits endurance. The spirit will reflect you in many ways despite the fact you give them magic power."

"Physical training again," Lucy muttered.

"How about I give you a more in-depth explanation Lucy? Because of your low endurance and stamina, the spirits you summoned will be knocked out with ease. Your spirits reflect you in so many ways. Attributes' reflect their skill and magic power. As you grow, they grow as well." Fenrir explained.

"So it's not all about magic power?" Lucy asked them one more time.

"If it was just that, people wouldn't call Celestial Wizards weak. Everyone in Earth land thinks everyone of them regards them weak."

Link sat silent as Fenrir was lecturing her on the fine points until they reached their destination.

…

Link's eyes snapped open now as the train whistle blew and he yawned as he stretched his arms. He looked over to Lucy wiping her eyes. Link looked at his wrist watch

"How long has it been?" Lucy asked him.

"It's been a twelve hour trip. Even If I went and used my motorcycle, it would take at least two days to get here. Did you enjoy the lecture with Fenrir? Link asked her.

She nodded happily. "Of course, I never knew that there was more to perks to being a 'Celestial Wizard'. I actually need to train more to improve my spirits magical power and physical attributes. I'm guessing I will start training with you after I do some shopping." she explained.

She carried her satchel with her as Link threw his backpack over her shoulder. They stepped off the train and looked around. Lucy pulled out the piece of paper to look at the address.

The two walked through the town as they noticed it was almost like Magnolia on a smaller scale. The two slowly walked around through Freesia before freezing when they saw a group of people working on the remains of a church. "Damn it, I still can't believe that Salamander even destroyed our beloved church!" One of the people yelled and others grumbled in agreement as they helped move the rubble. Lucy just put his palm to her forehead as she sighed and shook her head before continuing on.

"Natsu needs to learn how control his magic more…" Link muttered.

"I agree with that, Natsu couldn't even sneak into a building without destroying something." Lucy muttered. She looked down at her piece of paper. "We are here…"

They stopped in front of a town house. Link opened the door for her. They walked up to the secretary's desk. "Can I help you two?" he asked them and Lucy handed him the piece of paper. "Are you from a Guild?" The man asked as Link and Lucy showed their right hands. "Follow me please." he asked them. He got up from his chair and led them through the town house.

"I'm glad that someone responded this quickly, our mayor has been very distraught. After the incident with Salamander here with the church, we hired several construction workers to help fix the church. Let alone we have a lot of visitors want to come here and see the church.

Lucy dropped her head a bit. _"Natsu has already given us a bad reputation." _Lucy thought.

"My apologies on one of our guild members, the more his information flares up he causes damages to someone's property." Link apologized.

"That's alright; we can fix the building still. We have some of the original plans and how they made the church still." he explained. The man said as he led the two upstairs, Lucy looking around with curiosity. "This is her study. Please wait here while I announce you." He said and the two blondes nodded his head.

"Please come in." Another voice said a couple of minutes later and the two immediately walked in before stopping in surprise at the vast amount of books in the room. "That attire and the Fairy Tail mark… I daresay you are Link Kokiri yes?" A middle-woman with brown hair sitting behind the desk in front of the bookcase asked and Link blinked before nodding his head once. "She turned to Lucy and smiled. "I heard you worked with person Mystogan, but who is this young woman."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and it's nice to meet you. Link is just accompanying me to make sure the job goes right." said Lucy. She bowed to her.

"Well it seems like you have a lot manners compared to Salamander. Besides that I bet the fact he came with you was not about your ability. My named is Anne Neville and mayor of this town. I was a bit afraid is Natsu Dragneel would try to come back to this town too soon. Let alone should even dare to hand a job to Phantom Lord. That's the reason why I switched to Fairy Tail after the mages threatened me to gain more money." Anne explained.

They both had a serious look on their face. "They would actually do that." Lucy asked her.

She nodded yes to Lucy's question. When I hired 'Salamander' to get rid of some bandits', he destroyed the church in the process. The fact that it was just small group of bandits he defeated."

"Do you know where they are?" Lucy asked them. The secretary picked up a photo with directions.

"We had a brave individual take a photo of abandon warehouse. It's stationed near the railroads since they can steal from travels or escape to another town. It was used to store old railroad carts until we got a new one." the secretary informed them.

"This is the reason why I posted another mission on the board. The commission price has gone 320,000 jewels and I want the warehouse gone as well. We can't afford to leave the place up now before tourists season comes around." Anne explained.

"So you wanted it leveled to the ground? I didn't even expect…" Link muttered.

"We will get back to when the job is done," said Lucy as they turned back around to leave.

"You never had a mission like this?" Lucy asked him.

"Mrs. Neville must mean business and she wants to make a statement. It's a rare thing to see from a client, but it's a job most of our members will accept in a heartbeat. Freesia Town gets a lot of visitors doing the fall and winter." Link explained.

…

Link and Lucy walked through the town after checking the map several times. The place was a bit more obscure and hard to find. It took a couple of hours to find the place. They stood outside the place as they saw there were very few windows.

"So this is place, what type of attack plan should we go by?" Lucy asked him as Link pulled out several bombs.

"Flash bang and smoke bomb will do the trick." Link muttered as he tossed through the window. Link tossed a regular bomb at the door. It blew wide open as he walked forward to the door.

"What was the point of throwing them in the window?" Lucy asked him.

"The first two were to disorient them because knocking down the door would give them time mount a defense.

They walked past the door as they saw people were coughing and screaming. Some of them recovered to see the two standing there.

"We are here to clean house!" Link shouted. He pulled out his goddess sword and a replicated Hylian shield.

"So that stupid mayor sent more mages? Let's teach them the two a lesson boys'." Several men with weapons' charged at them as Lucy pulled out Virgo's key.

"Open, the gate of the maiden, Virgo!" she shouted as she swung her key up. Blue seal came up as Virgo showed up. The ground broke as he blue eyes glowed with red around them.

"You called Princess?" Virgo asked Lucy...

"Punish them!" she replied.

"As you wish…" he eyes glowed again. She pushed off towards them. She slammed several upwards into the air.

Lucy over to see Link already went through ten men until the boss came with a giant blade. Link flicked his sword as he cut right through it. The blade flew up into the air as he stared at Link

"You guys use magical weapons without knowing there potential in them. Let alone know when your beat. **Cross slash.**"

He passed through the room passing Virgo. Several men had slash marks on their chest. He cleaned his sword blade from blood.

"That was a little too easy." Lucy muttered.

"Bandits tend to use magical weapons or they have weak magic power. They aren't experienced like mages or the council knights. So lets' wrap this up by dragging them to jail. Clean up the warehouse and blow it down." Link muttered.

"I'm best suited for this job princess," Virgo stated.

"You sure you want to do it?" Lucy asked them.

"It will take a couple of hours for you to clean this place up let alone knock it down." Virgo stated as she moved around cleaning up the place.

"I'm guessing she has gotten use to this…" Link muttered.

…

Link and Lucy walked away from the building as it collapsed due to the ground breaking up. Link dragged the fifty men to station. He placed all the weapons he collected from the men. Lucy was carrying a small box filled with jewelry and money.

"My mission today wasn't so hard after all," said Lucy.

"I told you will get use to it over time. You just need to find your own stride and stick with it." Link explained.

"By the way, I heard formed your own team with Mystogan? What is he like because no one else beside you and master has seen him?" Lucy asked him.

"He is like me in a lot of ways, but he likes to hide his face for a reason. He looks like someone we know and if the person saw his face. They might relive their trauma or they may mistake him for another person. He usually stays at my place at times or he leaves towns on a mission. Team Mystic is the name of our team. He joined the guild X778 and he needed help in since he came to Fiore recently. So it made sense to team up with him even though we work apart most of the time. He has a noble mission he has to complete and face one day." Link explained.

Lucy smiled happily and giggled. "We make such a great team as well. Do you think it's possible we can form a team?" Lucy asked Link.

"Mystogan won't mind me working with other people let alone form teams with other people. So what should we call it?" Link asked.

"I don't really know." Lucy wondered.

"How about we name it around the spirits we use and our magic. Radiant Light," Link suggested.

"I wonder what Mirajane would say. I bet she has a great idea what to call our team." Lucy suggested.

"Mirajane doesn't have… never mind." Link muttered.

They finally reached the town hall; they met up with the secretary. "You already cleared them." he asked them.

Lucy handed the secretary a photo and another note from the jail. "We cleared them out and photo to prove the building doesn't stand anymore. We have this box filled with jewelry and money with no owners claiming it. She handed the box to him. He inspected the contents of the box.

"No one claimed it despite the fact you presented to knights stationed in town." he muttered. "Come with me then." the two followed him. They came back to mayor's office as they noticed she cut off the lacrima crystal. "I'm sorry to barge in you Mrs. Neville, but they completed the mission quite fast. They were wondering why the knights didn't take the jewelry and money from them."

"That's because of the people visiting the city are long gone by now. I have their contact information here since it's reported to me." Anne explained as Lucy placed the box on the table. She pulled out a box of money and handed bundle of cash to Lucy. "Thank you both for cleaning up this matter a bit discreetly. Let alone mop the rest of them up."

"It was our pleasure." Lucy replied.

The two left the room as Anne giggled. "They do look cute together… I wonder if Lucy will make a name for herself one day.

…

Link and Lucy stood outside as she counted the money. She handed half of the money to him just to see him turn it down again. "Why do you always keep turning down my offer to split the money?" She asked him.

"I got millions of jewels in my bank account and I just paid of all my bills. You're new in town and you need some money to spoil yourself sometimes." Link explained.

She pouted at him and placed the money in her satchel. "Sometimes I wonder what your parents would say about if they saw you today." she muttered. She saw a frown drop on his face as he looked a bit hurt. "Did I say something wrong?"

Link nodded his head and turned to him. "No, you just made me think for about it. I haven't really told you much about myself. My mother lived long enough just to give birth to me and a scared tree guardian took care of me until I can make my own decisions'." Link explained to her. Lucy stayed silent until Link finished his train of thought. "I vowed to myself not to let your mother die, because my mother died right after my father."

Her face was flushed as her eyes were watery. "I heard Natsu was raised by a dragon, but you a tree it doesn't seem too impossible. I didn't know that your parents died before you knew them."

Link gave her handkerchief to stop the tears. "My bad I should be a little more open about myself in the future. I didn't tell because I didn't need you worrying about my problems with yours. Didn't you know if you stress out too much your hair could fall out like Masters?"

"Did you tell mama about your old life?" Lucy asked him.

"I have only told four people about my past. Not even master knows my old life. I faced a lot of things in my life and a lot of things to tragic or violent to say." Link explained. "I wanted you to grow up at least to have a normal life, because I couldn't have one. Enough with this sad talk, let's get home."

"To figure out that you keep such secrets is unhealthy. I didn't even know you were raised by a tree at all. I always wanted to ask another question. Why do you keep fighting or going on missions?" Lucy asked him.

"I really don't know why, but it resembled my old life back at home. It was the first things I knew what to do properly. It started after I left home and I stopped playing kid games for quite a while. Well until I met you of course and learned to live more. It's the fact I learned to help people and create smiles on their faces. I always take time and study their life and compare it to mine. Sometimes I wish I met my parents' and wonder what they would say." Link replied.

"So that's why you go on so many missions. You need to learn how to take a break Link, or else you will burn out. When we get home, you can help shop with me. I bet you need a new set of clothes. The clothes you're wearing are quite old…" she mentioned.

"I don't feel like I need a shop" Link muttered as she grabbed his hand. She gave the puppy eyes look to him.

"Come on Link, as your friend I need to learn more about you. Let alone keep a watch over your health. Even lonely people wishing for seclusion can't withstand it." she pleaded with him.

He sighed seeing when she gets determined. She was not willing to back down from it. "Fine, I will go along with your shopping trip." Link replied.

"Despite the fact you seem social, you don't talk very much about you." she scolded him. Green light surrounded them. "What's going on?

"I'm teleporting ourselves home. I rarely do it unless I have to, but a twelve hour train ride bothers me."

After a few seconds a green aura surrounded Lucy as well as the wind started to swirl around them slowly. The wind quickly picked up speed as they slowly became transparent within the green aura and just as they both disappeared from sight the green aura scattered into several green orbs that moved in a circular rotation with the wind before flying into the air.

…

Back at Link's mansion as a green orb shined brightly in his inner sanctum. The small green orbs suddenly appeared below it, swirling quickly before rapidly losing speed and coming together into a single green aura again.

A few seconds as Link and Lucy walked out together. Lucy looked around a bit mystified of the room. "What is this?" she asked him.

"My inner sanctum it's a place where I keep my memories, hobbies, and spells' sit here. I even collect even mission statements to place on the board. You are the first person to step inside this part of the house." Link explained as he walked up the mission board and pinned the mission against the board. "My room is upstairs and you can check out my wardrobe since you insisted we shop for new clothes.

"This place is amazing you dedicated a whole floor to your accomplishments and interests." she muttered checking several books were from rare writers. Link headed upstairs as Lucy followed after him. She noticed his room was quite different from the rest of the house. It was really basic and served only for living functions. "Your room is quite plain."

"I usually out on missions to even take the time to decorate the room. I have a lot of things in storage that were still."

Lucy looked over to storage closet in the room. She noticed it was filled with several nice things. A huge lacrima TV that huge two black leather sofas. On top of several other things in the closet she gravitated to his room. It was the same situation in his bed room. He opened a closet to see it barely contained clothes in there.

"I usually wear armor and my tunics everywhere I go seeing they were made for battle." Link explained.

"_No wonder why Mirajane said Link is motivated by duty. He takes so much time out for others and he doesn't take the time to relax. The house itself was decorated by other people in while he was away." _Lucy surmised.

"Link, you really need to relax more and life. I wonder if Mirajane can help me out with this ordeal. You practically don't have any clothes in your closet." Lucy complained.

"The last thing I need is Mirajane…" Link turned to her. She was already gone and went downstairs. Link scratched his head for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't have told Lucy about my past. It's only a matter of time she will ask more questions about me. I was a bit surprised to see she took the fact I raised by a tree well, maybe because the fact Natsu was raised by a dragon. I wonder what Mystogan is doing now. I wonder what he will say about this revelation."

Link lay back on his bed and looked at the ceiling. "I usually don't talk about myself let along show people my inner sanctum. It turns out Odin.-"

"That I was right, after all." a voice finished Link's thought. Link turned his head to see ghostly green and yellow figure.

"I don't like the fact you can communicate with me spiritually." Link muttered.

"I'm here to help guide you on a proper course. It's been plaguing all this time, how can I live such a normal life. You ended up shutting your heart off, just to let people in. Link you can't keep denying yourself what people seek. You ended up liking that girl…" Odin explained.

"So that's why I'm been acting weird lately?" Link muttered.

Odin laughed and nodded. "You took a first step with a relationship. You're opening up to and letting your deep emotional scars show. The warrior you become doesn't want people to pity you. That's why you run about helping others. Giving the illusion that nothing is wrong and also seeing what you're missing out on life. Once you open up more and find something to protect. You will only get stronger and you won't regret a thing." Odin lectured him. He faded away as he his words echoed the room.

Link drifted off to sleep as blue fairy hovered into the room. The room lit up as I the fairy flew away.


	12. Conflicting Philosophies

It was early in the morning in Magnolia Town as Link sat down in his training room taking a rest. He wore a green shirt and black pants. His archive magic was running on as Lucy ran on a treadmill as Fenrir was monitoring her progress. Lucy wore a light blue shirt with black lining and black shorts. She also wore white and pink sneakers on her feet and a white wrist watch on her left hand.

Link opened his journal for today.

"_It's weird to see Lucy actually training for once again and she has taking a liking to Fenrir style of training. She runs a couple of miles a day instead of my rapid running pace of doing twenty six mile run wearing gravity runes is too much for her. Lucy is some basic calisthenics and at least twenty-five reps each. Then move on to some light training to keep her body toned. Then move on to lecturing her about the use of Celestial magic and the history on her spirits. _

_We agreed to do this at least three times a week and see how it goes from there. Lucy's strength is above an average human along with her durability. Her speed actually caught me by surprise seeing the fact it's above an average rate of speed. I guess that my early set of training actually got her able to get a quick start up time. Her intelligence itself is quite high seeing the fact she has gone to privileged girl schools and she reads several books. I will teach her a new set of spells today._

'_Rain of light'- A spell that master taught me when I was training with Porlyusica-sensei. The user of this spell launches multiple light blasts that attack the target. The incantation is "Sweep away the darkness" and a sweep of your hand to guide it._

_The thing I like to teach Lucy is how to use light magic to her advantage. To help her channel light's magical properties. She can grab things or reflect out light to turn invisible then I will teach her how to use to two of exclusive spells I created 'Six Rod prison' and 'reflect'._

'_Six Rod Prison'- Is a restraint spell that immobilizes enemy with six magic rods' of light. The practitioner points his/her index finger at the target generating a spark of yellow energy. That energy summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. The downside on this if the person sends magic into to try to break the bonds. It needs to be followed up with another spell._

'_Reflect'- The user produces a barrier of light for a second that guards from attacks, and then it goes away. If the move is very successful, is unleashes a spray of light around a dome of light around the dome that does damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light._

_All of these spells are very hard to pull off for the first time, but she mastered how to use 'Crawling Rope' spell. It shouldn't be hard for her since I trained her on how to produce light spells._

Link closed his journal and looked up Fenrir. "I think it's about time I actually teach you something worthwhile Lucy. Magic Spells that can help you fight when your spirits aren't able to." Link explained.

The treadmill stopped as the room changed into mountain scene with multiple boulders. Lucy got off the treadmill panting. "I'm so tired…" she muttered.

"All you have to do is watch him cast a few spells for a while. Then you get to study some magic spells he has written for you to try. Seeing how it's used is quite different from learning from a book." Fenrir explained as he dropped a water bottle before her.

Link placed a 'magic cannon' on the opposite side of the room. He walked back to her and stood in front of her.

"I will be show you several spells today and completing can help you fight along with your spirits. The names of these spells are written in this manual I created." Link explained. He gave a small little book. She opened it up to look at the spells.

"You're going to teach three spells?" she asked him.

"Of course we are and let's start with the first one listed." Link faced the rock as he waved his arm. "**Sweep away the Darkness, 'Rain of Light!**" Link cried out as magic seal appeared. A burst of yellow lights shot out and smashed into several rocks. Lucy looked in awe to see they were obliterated.

"Even though rocks are created with archive magic, they yield the same durability as the rocks found around Fiore. The spell Link just casted can be used for huge groups of enemies' or for evasive opponent." Fenrir explained. One of Link's knights appeared in the room as it stood there posing to attack. "The next spell is Link's favorite is 'Six Rod Prison of Light'."

Link pointed his index finger at the knight as beam came from it. "**Light make: Six rod Prison of Light**" as six rods slammed into the suit of armor. The knight couldn't move at all.

"If the user is really strong they can break this technique, but it takes some time for them to break free. It's a great move to build upon with other spells', for instance the one the 'Crawling Rope' can help strengthened its bond." the wolf explained as the knight disappeared. The magical cannon fire on the other side of the room.

Link slammed his hands as he threw them up. "**Light make: Reflect**" a hexagonal shape of light was translucent to the eye. It blocked the magical cannon and shot it back with light.

The cannon's barrier smashed in pieces. Link turned to her now. "This technique has three levels to the technique and the other two levels are very strong. The second level forms a barrier around you and the third level makes it even bigger. The third level can absorb different kinds of spells and reflect things that are not magic." Link explained to her.

"Can I try one?" she asked them. Fenrir and Link looked at each.

"You think you can actually perform these spells on your first try?" Fenrir asked her.

"Well from reading this book, you broke it down to its base level. I can perform the 'Rain of Light'." She got up and walked up beside Link. She turned to another set of a boulder.

She placed her palms together and closed her eyes. Link back up as he saw light coming from her hand.

"_All I have to do is focus and be calm. The spells in the manual require concentration and righteous conviction." _Lucy thought as she opened her eyes. "Sweep away he darkness, "**Rain of Light**," as the seal showed up. She threw her arm out as bursts of light rained down on the boulder. It was blown away as Lucy looked a bit tired now. Link clicked his fingers letting the archive magic dispelled turning it back into a usual training room.

"I guess someone is a natural here. To cast it on your first try is amazing itself. I wonder what this girl's affinity is." Fenrir complimented as she smiled.

"By the way what does Fenrir mean about my '_affinity'_?" Lucy asked Link.

"You can learn any spell you wish unless it's a lost magic type. It takes considerable dedication for spells outside your first one. The moment you know you can cast magic it was the one you have special affinity to it. You can cast that spell with minimal effort and lower magical constraints." Link explained to her. He handed her a small little stone. "I want you to channel some of your magic into it."

Lucy did so as the stone glowed bright yellow. "Just as I suspect you have the affinity towards the light after all. The stone Link gave you was a magic changing stone. It can tell you what type of element magic you can cast with ease." Fenrir explained.

Link took the stone back away from her. "Let's conclude training for today and pick back up two days from now. I promise we will not be doing strenuous physical exercises for the time being. I want you to master and cast these spells without any problems. We both can use a bath for now and I can get breakfast started." Link suggested as Fenrir tongue ran across his lips.

"Can you cook me some pork?" he asked him as Lucy giggled.

"I have some pork already slow roasting under a fire. Thank you for taking some time out to help Lucy train."

"Thank you Fenrir for helping teaching me." Lucy thanked him.

"Don't mention it, but I have some good news and bad news about your gold key search." Lucy's eyes opened in shock.

"Wait you were searching up on gold keys for me." Lucy asked him.

"Our world can actually connect into the Celestial spirit so we other spirits can mingle with each other. Three of the keys are occupied by one girl. She holds Libra, Pisces and a key known as the 13th gate key named Ophiuchus. It's a key is also gold like the twelve other keys." Fenrir explained.

"There is another gold key outside the twelve spirits." Lucy muttered as Fenrir nodded.

"A dark guild girl has three golden keys as well. She holds Aries, Scorpio, and Gemini and she apparently had killed someone for a gold key." Lucy shivered in fear. "You of course have four keys now so it only leaves three keys left. Lion has gone missing for three years and I can't get any information on it. The goat has been missing for seventeen years as well. Then it leaves Sagittarius the one link found."

"Wait there is one key that doesn't have a contract to someone? Where can I find it?" Lucy asked them.

"Don't worry for now, but I at least secured it from getting into anyone else's hands. I just need confirmation before I go out and get it, preferably after Master arrives back home and its mission where only my rank can go get it." Link explained.

"You mean it's an S-rank mission?" Lucy muttered. "It's out my league then."

"It's okay I have the rank and I can take you along as soon as it's cleared. It's taking a long time to clear it with the client for some reason." Link muttered. He picked Lucy up of the ground as she blushed.

"Put me down Link, I smell!" Lucy protested.

"You don't stink at all you smell like vanilla." Fenrir noted as Lucy blushed. "Besides that you ran five miles on tread mill and casted a light spell. We started training around eight o'clock and you will no doubt be tired."

Link carried her way out the room as Fenrir followed him.

…

Lucy stood there in the elevator as she felt her legs were a bit sore. She wore a red shirt, pink skirt, and brown boots. She carried her white satchel bag with her. She walked towards the kitchen as she noticed Fenrir eating a huge amount of pork in a bowl with water.

She noticed a plate with a glass of orange juice and milk sat beside it. She noticed as sausage, eggs, and yogurt inside the pancakes. It was topped with strawberries and bananas.

"I can see you made it here and I made yogurt pancakes for you since you love it." Link explained. He was cooking his own breakfast as Lucy sat down and began to eat.

"This is delicious; you keep getting better at cooking. Are you going to make more pancakes?" Lucy asked him.

"How many more do you want?"

"I would like three more." she demanded as Link nodded.

"Since its yogurt is bit healthy I guess three more can't hurt." Link muttered. They saw the lacrima crystal glowed. Lucy looked towards it as Link continued the cook.

"Someone is calling for you, Link." Link turned his head as he looked at Fenrir. The wolf walked up to it and pressed his paw to it. It activated as Mirajane appeared smiling as usual.

"Good morning Link and I see Lucy is there as well." Mirajane cheerfully told them.

"Good morning Mirajane it's good to see you. I just finished training at Link's house and just cooked me breakfast." Lucy cheerfully replied back.

"It must be wonderful to eat his cooking Lucy. Every time when he asked to cook for someone or for a party people just eat up his food. I have a lot new reports that came in." Mirajane informed.

"Let me guess the reports about Gray and Natsu screwing up again." Link muttered.

"Well it's hard for Natsu and Gray not to do something to anger the council. We also have reports on people succeeding with the missions as well. Erza stated in a letter that she is coming back today. No one else knows besides me and you she is coming back." Link nodded.

"I will be there as soon as I can and I hope they don't destroy the guild before I get there," said Link.

"Okay then, I will see you two later." Mirajane told them as the lacrima crystal turned off.

"Is Master's job really hard?" Lucy asked Link.

"It's irritating to hear from council about everything little thing. Sometimes the people in the guild don't cause as much trouble in the reports they send me. I actually have to get some of the reporters to send me actual photos." Link muttered in disdain.

"No wonder why master dislikes the council. By the way when are we going to go shopping?" Lucy asked him.

"Soon as the business being temporary guild master is over. Then I will go with shopping with you, I promise." Link replied.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise. I wonder if I can get Mirajane to come with us." she muttered in hope.

"I have to guess that this whole shopping ordeal will make your wallet a bit lighter. Plus the fact once you invite more than one girl. They will try to invite more so they can enjoy themselves." Fenrir muttered.

Link silently agreed to his partner. Shopping was one of his strong suites seeing people want to compare prices constantly.

…

Link sat down grunting in pain after seeing the mountain of paperwork before him. He was finally nearing the end of finishing it. _"If I was the guild master, I would make sure Natsu take missions outside cities. This ridiculous he destroyed something else again." _Link thought as he finally finished up. He felt Mirajane's weak magical signature come up to the door.

He heard a knock on the door. "Come in, Mirajane." She silver haired women came in smiling brightly.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked him as Link shrugged. "I'm guessing that you know Erza has already arrived home."

Link got up from his seat and nodded. "It's not hard to see the fact she has come back home. I just finished up all the reports and I was going to submit them the council. Hopefully she didn't drag anymore problems back home that I have to deal with it." Link muttered.

"It's better to see for yourself then sit inside this office all day." Mirajane giggled. She walked back out the door as Link followed her.

"_Why would Erza ask for me? It doesn't make sense at all to why she wants me. After the training I gave her, we barely even see each other._" Link thought. He walked outside to see the red haired girl in armor standing next to giant bejeweled horn. "So I see you actually came back home, Link. I want you to come along with me, Gray, and Natsu with something I discovered on my last job." She explained as Link remained stoic.

"_Erza asking for my help, something is going on. I went with her on a mission as soon as she became S-rank mage due to master's orders'. She always goes along with missions alone without anyone else backing her up. Now she is suddenly asking not only me for help. She demanded that Natsu and Gray come go with her._

_They will destroy a city within a day at least. She comes out the blue and demands me to come with her. She is clearly out of her mind for sure, but I have other duties." _Link thought quickly. "I have to decline on your request Erza; I have other responsibilities' than follow you around." Link explained.

Her eyes narrow at him as everyone flinched. "The first thing you say is declined my request from one of your nakama. This is important request that I ask of and it's rare for me to ask for something even from you." she protested.

"Number one you come in and think you can demand me to come along with you. That's the first thing you done wrong and the second is the fact your trying to put the most destructive people together. You plan to run around chasing something and destroying something in the process. I was left in charge in watching the guild and I know master wouldn't approve of your plan." Link explained.

"You're trying to act like master-" she started as Link interrupted her.

"I have temporary guild master duties and I promise the man I will watch after the guild."

"He was left in charge until master comes back?" Erza asked Mirajane.

Mira smiled brightly. "He has been doing a great job, but he only took a day out for a new guild member that just joined." Link looked at her to see she wasn't recognizing how tense this was.

"You go a limb for a new guild member, but you don't do it for a long time nakama." she scolded him.

"It was only just a day and I made all the usual members were out on missions. That's what I do for new guild members' if they are looking for help. I'm not helping you in someone unknown mission and letting you three go out destroying a town." Link explained.

"Are you forcing _us_ to stay?" she angrily asked him.

"I'm invoking one of the responsibilities he gave to me and nothing more. What you're trying to do is reckless and foolish. Gray, Natsu, did she say what type of favor it was? Answer truthfully and without fear." Link demanded as his blue eyes pierced at them.

They were visibly shaken by the two as Erza now stared at them. "No," they muttered.

"She didn't give us chance to know what her request was." Gray answered Link.

"Aye," Natsu agreed as they both shook in place.

Link turned to Erza now. "What you're asking, know what you're demanding is foolish. The request you asking for is a double edged sword. No matter what good comes from it, you will always get a negative outcome in the end." Link lectured her.

"So says the man, whose emptiness and cutting down…" Erza replied as Link narrowed his eyes in front of her.

"So says the women who fears something and clings to armor for…" Link muttered as Erza requip a magic sword.

"Don't you ever say such a thing." she muttered raising her sword up. Link requip his Hylian shield and sword. He placed his hand on the hilt.

"You're the one brought it up and think you can boss people around. You can't change someone's nature to be to your liking. Master believed to follow in your path. Apparently you're too scared to bring up the real facts then let your emotions take over."

Erza raised her magic level as Link did the same. "The clash of the titans is going to happen again… Mirajane do something." Gray muttered.

"This is awesome, I never seen Link actually fight for once. Then I will challenge right after this." Natsu excitedly shouted as Gray looked at him.

"Are you nuts? Link doesn't go all out against anyone in the guild." Gray muttered in fear.

Mirajane stepped in between the middle of them. "I don't think the guild could withstand the force of your fighting. Could you please put your weapons away? She asked politely as they both send their weapons back into pocket dimension. They let their magical energy drop back down. "It's true the request you're asking seems unreasonable Erza, but Link is looking after the guild. He is thinking of a long term consequences than the task at hand. You have to respect master's decision in leaving him to watch over the guild." she pleaded.

"Master made a mistake letting him watch over the guild. He takes everything lightly and doesn't he care about the guilds reputation. All he cares about is that empty pride." she muttered.

"You mean the one you carry about yourself." Link sarcastically told her. She looked back at him in even angrier. "The people in this guild, doesn't have to live up to your expectations', Erza."

"I knew this was going to get ugly the moment master, let Link watch over the guild." Cana muttered as she took a drink from her cup.

"I have never seen Link act like this…" Lucy muttered.

"It's because of argument that lasted eight years now." Happy mentioned it.

"Eight years, it's been going on for that long?" Lucy asked Happy.

"Aye, they both had different philosophies about the sword. Erza hardly knew a thing about wielding one and link offered her to train the basics. They both have two different philosophies' on what the blade is capable of doing. Erza believes in her skill with a blade that it can protect everyone. Then Link says it's the complete opposite saying a blade is for cutting down your opponent. That picking up a weapon you have to conviction and something Erza lacks. He believes in things called the essence of a mighty sword. One that cuts nothing and on will cuts even mythril metal without magic. Let alone he realistically says you can't protect everyone if you can't protect yourself. He was trying to teach her this, but Erza's opinion is _colored._" Cana mentioned.

"What do you mean by colored?" Lucy asked her.

"Erza's perception about the sword is colored by the mages aspect of fighting. Truthfully If I had to pick who is right here, it would be Link. Picking up any weapon without considering its potential to destroy is quite childish. Apparently the saying goes you can't have darkness without light and vice versa." Cana mentioned as she drank another mug of beer.

"Since I got you to both calm down. Please try to understand each other's perspective. Link did promise to watch over the guild and he has done excellent job. Despite the day he took off was actually helping a new member of the guild out. He wasn't going to turn down someone's request like that. He is not looking at your request with disdain. He clearly doesn't have a reason to go let alone it's not an emergency, he would not drop everything out of the blue for an unknown request." Mirajane reasoned.

"My bad then, I should have never asked him for help. I never thought a person like him would actually turn down a nakama's plea for help." she muttered.

"The first thing you said comes with me, making this a demand Erza. Get your facts' and I will be sure to send a letter to master." Link walked out the door of the guild

"Gray, Natsu, we are leaving tomorrow and be prepared for tomorrow?" she walked off as Link requipped his 'Mask of Truth'. He made sure no one was looking his way as Erza lifted her giant horn. She walked out the guild to see Link was gone already. Natsu and Gray left out the guild as well.

"Erza, when are you going to end this fight with Link? It's beginning to get scarier by the minute and the fact I don't like another Laxus running around. What went on that made you two dislike each other?" Gray asked her.

Erza stood quiet as Happy landed on Natsu's head. "Link… he believes in killing the wicked. He also believes in killing people for honor and pride. He is not a person of the light let alone the fact he doesn't follow Fairy Tail's rules. He believes a sword is meant for cutting down your opponent and protecting people. I could never stomach the fact he accepts duels to the death. Even after training with him for one month. He is cold and detached person even in the face of death. That's you all need to know…" Erza muttered.

"You serious he actually killed someone…" Natsu muttered.

"Look for the eastern style tombstone in Kadris graveyard, his name was Ryuma. It was after I joined the guild and the very day he joined the guild. July 11, X776, and after a month I pledge to myself I would never follow a path. He still claims he s knight when he is a mage." she muttered in disgust.

"Then you obviously don't know Link." Gray muttered. "Link, is a good person and despite your opinion about him, Erza. He is no killer and a person you can condemn. Clearly you don't understand and what the blade means to him. I knew him way before you did." Gray muttered as he walked away.

"Natsu, do you think that's why he won't challenge to a fight? He considers us friends and not enemies." Happy asked him.

"I don't care what Erza says about him. If Link was evil or like Laxus, Jii-chan wouldn't trust him to watch over the guild. Let alone he never seeks violence against others'. I believe he would always fight for a good cause. Let alone you never stated why you need our help. The fact you even demanded him to go for no reason." Natsu muttered walking away.

"You still believe that after I told you that?" Erza asked them.

"Why not, he would even give his life for the people he cares about? I would know that the best seeing he helped me before." Gray muttered as Natsu and Happy agreed with him.

The three walked away as light particles flew away from his body. He stood there wearing his 'Mask of Truth' as he looked at Erza.

"It seemed my hunch was right. She is planning to run around chasing the Dark Guild Eisenwald. She wants to take on Erigor the _Shinigami_. He is known to take assassination missions even after the guild was so suppose disband. Kageyama said he was undoing the seal for _Lullaby_. Where I had that before? I need do some research and alert someone at least about this danger. I may be proud in my skill with a blade. That's just the mage talking in her and she never got over his Ryuma's death. It must have haunted her more than I thought." Link muttered as he teleported his way back home.

…

As Link sat on the couch as he played symphony version of Zelda's Lullaby on his record in his house. Link had several ancient books' on his end table near the couch. He held up a black book related to death magic and Zeref. He pulled out the silver crystal fox from his hand. He let his magic flow into him as he tossed it to the ground. Swirl of cherry blossoms scattered the room. He noticed she was hearing bowing to him with staff in hand.

"Do you require my aid, Link?" Sakuya asked him. Link offered her a cup of tea.

"Of course, I need your help confirming something for me. Do you know about a Lullaby and a seal?" Link asked her.

Her purple eyes actually peered through her mask. "Where did you here this?" She asked Link.

"I read my guild members mind just early today. A dark guild named Eisenwald was really interested in it." Link explained. She calmly drank her tea and shook her head.

"I'm glad you actually called me for this. You see, I sealed up Lullaby a long time ago." She explained as Link listened in. "Lullaby is terrible magical item and with a bad history to go with it. A long time ago it was used as a tool "murder by case" at first, which means that it curses the target and causes it to die. After Zeref got his hands on it, he further developed it into a magical flute, called "mass-curse murder magic" that it is capable of putting a death curse on everyone who hears it's melody except for the caster."

"Was the flute hidden extremely well?"

"It was and the seal has held for two centuries. It was used by several people for many years until I stopped it. The seal is most likely to weak now and people can break it. It resided in a country side at the time, but a town was formed around it called Onibus." she explained.

"What type of action should I take when dealing with Lullaby?" he asked her.

"Let me worry with the countermeasures with Lullaby if the time comes. You should inform the magic council so you can get innocent people out of the way. By the way what is this guild's history?" Sakuya asked Link.

"The guild is stationed near the Oshibana town at one time. They were taking assassinations requests; the guild was ousted from the 'Mage League' six years ago. The guild master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband. The members ignored the order and kept operating."

"That sounds so irresponsible, why not grab all the mages involved in the guild. Split them up accordingly after their master was arrested." Sakuya asked them.

"I don't know what the council does for their day to day affairs. I bet my guild would be on their daily affairs. I will send a letter to Yajima, he is a friend of master' and he is council member as well. Then I need to send one to master as well, he needs to know what's going on." Link picked up a piece of paper as he placed archive magic seal on it.

"You would do your best to warn them about the incoming danger." She informed.

"Incoming danger…" Link muttered.

Sakuya nodded. "Their lives may be in danger and seeing the fact the kicked them out the guild master league or the council for arresting their master. People who used the curse are mostly likely afraid of confrontation of a person." Link frowned hearing the words.

"I will make these two letters first priority; they will be delivered at noon." Link noted.

"Master, may I ask you something?" Sakuya asked him as Link turned to her.

"Please don't call me master Sakuya. You can freely ask me anything at anytime." he replied.

"I'm looking at your clothes and lifestyle and I see that you quite lonely here. Who else lives here?" Sakuya asked Link.

"Mystogan lives here as well, but he is out on a mission."

"When you summon me again, I will have some new clothes for you to wear." Sakuya dispersed into cherry blossoms.

"I'm only guessing she wants to curve into some high class person and attend parties." Link muttered as he recorded his letters. "I best wake up early tomorrow and beat Erza too it. She would no doubt walk into a trap without any problem. Recklessness just brings more trouble to the table and I need to be a bit covert for my mission. I need to leave archive magic clone here with thought projection spell imbedded into a lacrima crystal. I will use all my energy to make sure it will stabilize itself without me splitting my power in half."

Link looked back over to see his books were being picked up by the knights. They already took up the tea trays as well. He stood to see the white armored one with a claymore sword looking at him.

"Master Link, Mrs. Mirajane asked us to make sure you went to bed on time. You are supposed to be resting up." he told Link.

"I still have to work on my magical charm that negates status effects." Link complained. He felt a pair of cuffs attach to his wrists. He looked up to see two blue armored knights with lances picking him.

"You can rest now and wake up bright and early…" the knight muttered as one with mage armor waved its' staff. Sleep magic overcame him as he drifted off to sleep.

The head knight activated a lacrima in hand as Mirajane was on the other line. "Target is asleep now." Mirajane smiled.

"Thank you for doing this for me. He seemed a bit stressed out today talking to Erza. He sometimes works himself to death." she expressed concern.

"Our master may be vigilant, but he is like a restless beat at times. I hope you have a good night Mrs. Strauss." Mirajane waved by as he cut off his lacrima crystal. He turned to another knight. "Make sure Master Link, wakes up tomorrow it's important he does so. I also want these letters set out as well."

The knight beside him picked up the letters and carried them off. Several magical machines began to clean the mansion at the time as the white knight walked off.

* * *

Hey it me Kazama again, and someone has brought this up again about a beta reader. I won't deny it, but I did get one. Then he gave up all of sudden without me knowing it. It's hard navigating the beta search and to look for a really good one. Especially for one that knows Zelda and Fairy Tail. Enough my ranting, but I would to thank Tenrousha for giving a shout out. If you haven't seen his story I should strangle you using words. Look for it in the same crossover section as my story. It's called Link: Mage of Fairy Tail.

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter

Till next time


	13. Alternate Solutions

Link woke up as he looked at up at the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. He looked around for a moment as he noticed the white knight standing there.

"I see you finally awake now. I'm sorry for what happened master, but you need to sleep to maintain good health." he explained.

"Let me guess Mirajane put you up to it." Link mumbled as he nodded.

"Correct, she has noticed you have been working harder than usual lately. I took notice of your travel times, sleep, and your work before I did such a thing. I sent out your letters at night in preparation to your operation. I also did the time to set up several orbital surveillance lacrima over Onibus and Oshibana Town. We managed to pick up some things of interest for you."

Link turned to his lacrima screen in his room. The white knight turned it on for him. Link looked at the screen as he noticed the outskirt of Onibus. A black haired man was holding a flute in hand as he placed it in his bag. "We have identified the man with black hair shaped like a pineapple in your notes last night. It seems to me he was drained by undoing the seal that Sakuya made two centuries. It appears like he going to rest in town until the train picks him." he explained to Link.

"Have we located the guild's location?" Link asked him.

"No, it's apparently hidden in a dense part of the forest. The old guild location is no good and it's well kept secret." he explained.

"Thank you for the good work you produced. I might as well get cleaned up first and then plan out everything for the operation." Link muttered.

The white knight walked over to his dresser. He pointed over to a set of new clothes. "A spirit named Sakuya asked me to give this to you. She wanted you to wear a new set of clothes for your disguise." he explained.

Link got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser. He noticed clothes sitting on the dresser; it was Kimino, black hakama pants, white obi, white socks, and wooden sandals. Turquoise sash was on the hanging on a nearby with a white haori. "It seems like I will be wearing this for my operation today. I need to take a bath in make sure I erase my normal scent. Then I will use my transformation spell." Link planned out.

"It sounds like a wonderful plan, but how will you secure the flute without Kage noticing?" he asked Link.

"Easy, I will take the time to make a fake flute using the book's description. The trick is to try to make the wood old. They are not professionals let alone never take the time to inspect the flute in public. It will be an easy job to pull off, but seeing how Erza's style of doing things will complicate this job. Then I will summon Sakuya to help dispose of the flute." Link explained.

"What about the dark guild Eisenwald? You are not going to stop them?" he asked Link.

"One thing at my knight friend, first the flute so we can decrease the threat level they pose. Then I will move on to Oshibana station to cut them off their access to the guild master's meeting. Their history shows they have a grudge with legal guilds. They will no doubt head there and try to cut off people if someone knows their plan."

"What happens if your plan doesn't work out?" he asked Link.

"Then I will have to rout them out personally. If I'm lucky and if my letter is taken seriously by the Magic Council will do my job for me. I have not heard any responses from them let alone see them step up patrols in the area." Link muttered.

"It seems to that they are unprepared for such a thing or they completely ignored the letter all together. You need to act accordingly and you might have to work with Erza-san." Link nodded his head.

"She is hotheaded and too stubborn to know what a plan is. She would not listen to my words in fear that my way would screw something up. She places her feelings and emotions in the way of real choices with consequences'. I need to go alone and solve this problem without their help."

…

Link arrived at the train station as he appeared as boy standing at 4, 8 now due to using transformation spell. Instead of his blonde hair, he was using white hair that was spiky and turquoise eyes as he made his way into the station. He carried a regular katana on his back that had a silk blue cover on the hilt. He looked around the station to see Gray and Natsu were fighting. Lucy sat with Happy on the bench.

He walked calmly towards the train without giving away his emotion. _"Lucy is here as well, who is irresponsible on sending a rookie mage on a dangerous assignment, Mirajane would have done it. I will talk to her after this, if Erza screws up so badly on this. I will lecture her on her reckless actions for sure. She is running round blindly grasping at straws. Without any doubt n my mind, she just wanted my natural tracking abilities. To say that Mirajane called this a team is absurd. A team is all about subjugation, synergy, and communication. I should board the train before they notice me." _Link thought.

He walked up to the ticker master as he handed in his ticket. He boarded the third cart as he walked over to a seat. He pulled a small hand held device. He turned it on as he quickly saw an image over area Onibus. He watched a recording of his surveillance Lacrima watching the every square inch of the town for one day.

"_Advance Lacrima surveillance, something I whipped up to cut down on my travels in Fiore. When I am searching for a target that I have no information on, I turn to this setup. It has advance camera and photography lenses. The problem with setting it up is the time constraint, and the weather. My knights set it up for me after I was asleep. One sat above Onibus town and another one in Oshibana Town where the guild is supposed to be." _

Link scrolled through the device as he sped up the video to see Kageyama going into an inn. He looked over to see no activity yet from his guild. He quickly placed the device up in his coat pocket. Erza's group entered the train as he sat back.

"Why we have to take the train?" Natsu muttered.

"It's the fastest way to Onibus and we will not waste any magic on the way." Erza explained as they all sat down.

"Do we even know where we are going?" Gray muttered as the train took off. Natsu was hit with a wave of motion sickness from the moving train.

"I wish we could borrow Link's ability for tracking and magical items he possessed. He would easily cut our search down within hours." Erza muttered in anger.

"Even though you do not like him, you believe in his abilities." Lucy asked her.

"We may have our disagreements, but Link has several skills and abilities compared to me. He may not be good at them all, but he has study magic with several people. The spells' that interest him greatly, are the ones that give a positive result to his goal. He takes the time to understand magic even if he doesn't use it." Erza muttered.

"So we are running around blind? You could not ask him a bit more nicely to come. Hell he would even puts his differences aside if it was for the greater good." Gray reasoned.

"I had my reasons not to tell Link, about my goals'. He would tell the council and they will send some untrained knights or a different guild too late." Erza explained as Natsu moaned.

"Is that so bad?" Lucy asked Erza as Natsu moaned.

"Geez, you are so pathetic. Immediately after picking a fight with Erza" Gray muttered.

"It's got to be tough doing this every time. Link said it was hopeless case with his motion sickness." Lucy sighed in pity.

Link turned away from their conversation not to attract their attention to him.

"_It's weird to see her acknowledge my abilities like that and disrespect me for having a different opinion on things. I learned after Navi and Tatl left me. I had to learn more about the new monsters I could be facing and the world itself. Several people have told me that I was brave kid for trying to learn things that people feared to do. Porlyusica-sensei says that prevention is best type of medicine. It saves you from a lot of trouble down the road when you have some sort of plan." _Link thought.

Erza was telling her story to three of them. Natsu was knocked unconscious from Erza's early blow.

"Hey Erza, have you noticed the strange kid. He is carrying the sword in the seat across from us." Gray asked her.

He had magical earphones on his ears as Erza studied his clothes. "Yes, but it looks like he came from the east, Gray." she muttered.

"Is this kid with Eisenwald?" Gray got to the point.

"If he gets off at the next stop with us, we can follow him. The boy has impressive magical aura around him." She noted.

When the train stopped as they all got up grabbing their bags. They all forgot about Natsu and got off the train. He pulled out his surveillance system device as he noticed Kageyama was at the train station now. Sakuya's crystal inside him lit up.

"_It's here now and if you have the chance to switch it out with the fake. We can deal with on Lullaby after you get some distance from the public." _Sakuya advised as the train took off.

He noticed the man stood at the door and walked up seeing Natsu's fairy Tail symbol on his shoulder.

"What's this, Fairy Tail? You are a wizard in legitimate guild? I am jealous." he muttered.

"Huh!" Natsu looked up to only get a foot in his face. He looked at him with anger and frustration on his face.

"Don't act big just 'because you are in an official guild, Mr. Fairy." he bragged. "Do you know what we call, guys? We call you, flies!

Natsu summoned up flames from his hands as he got up. "Whoops"

"You bastard!" as the train shook as his flames blew out due to his sickness.

"Huh, you call the magic? Real magic…" he muttered as seal appeared under him. Three shadows were going to hit Natsu. A flick of a sword was heard as his shadows were cut into pieces.

"If you call that magic, then it's not spectacular. You failed to see that he is too sick to fight you." Link muttered.

"Who are you, you bastard?" Kageyama asked him. Link stood up from his seat now.

"I do not have to give you my name, but know I do not stand to attack anyone who cannot fight." Link muttered. The trains skidded to a stop as Natsu and Kageyama fell down. Link eyes widen up seeing the flute fly out. He quickly pulled out his replica of the flute made by Sakuya. He quickly switched it out as he placed the real one in his pouch.

"It stopped, huh what is that?" Natsu muttered as he got back up.

"You've seen it…" Kageyama muttered as he got back up. Natsu slammed his fists together as his seal popped up.

"Shut up! It's payback time!" Natsu cried out. His fist lit up on fire as he jumped at him. Kageyama swept up the fake flute. He raised his arms up to block.

"**Guard Shadow," **he shouted as shadow arms came up to block. A large explosion rocked the cart as Link covered his face form the smoke. He noticed several seats in this car were destroyed along with the roof. "Damn you…!"

"Fly punch!" Natsu proudly told him.

Announcement device turned on. _"Our emergency stop was due to a false alarm. We will depart again shortly."_

"Crap, I am out of here!" Natsu shouted as he ran to grab his guild.

"Wait you two!" Kage shouted at them. "You'll pay for messing with Eisenwald guild!"

Natsu turned to him with his pack on his back. "You're with Eisenwald, huh?! I will teach you to mock Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted back at him. "Let's take this outside now!"

Link sheathed his sword. The train started as Natsu got sick. Link grabbed his Natsu's shirt. A surge of magical energy pushed him off the ground. He jumped through the hole as Kageyama was surprised by the speed.

Link looked up to see a magic four wheeler coming their way. "Natsu," Lucy cried out.

Link spun and landed gracefully on top the roof right next to Gray. He backed flipped off the roof as he noticed Erza was taking a sharp turn to stop.

"Natsu, are you alright!" Erza shouted as they all came over to the two.

"Aye," he muttered. Link helped him up off the ground.

"How dare you, guys leave me behind!" he shouted.

"My apologies, but you do not appear to be hurt. I'm glad." she slammed his head into her armor.

"That's hard…" Natsu muttered.

"I'm not all right! Some weirdo attacked me on the train! Yet this kid defended me until the train stopped." Natsu pointed to Link.

"Weirdo," Lucy asked him.

"The one who dragged away the guys who tried to eat Happy, he said he was with Eisenwald" he muttered.

Erza's eyes' widen up as she tried to slap him. "You fool!" she shouted.

She noticed her hand was gripped by the white haired boy. He looked at her stoically as everyone looked surprised. "I would say the fool would be you then. You left him on the train unconscious, so he would not know what you're talking about." he answered. He threw her arm down.

"That's twice I am saved by this guy… by the way who are you?" Natsu asked him.

"Shiro Yamada and I come from the far east. I came to do a little sightseeing, but it looks like I got caught up in your mess now." Shiro muttered. Erza walked back to her seat and attached the SE plug to her arm.

"He was on the train, you say? We are going after it!" Erza shouted.

"What was the guy like?" Gray asked him.

Natsu crossed his arms as he thought back for a moment. "He wasn't very distinctive, actually. Oh, yeah he did have some kind of flute on him." Natsu muttered.

Link causally drew a sketch of the man and the flute. "You mean like this." He asked them.

"Yeah, you are a really good sketch artists you even got the weird flute down." he muttered.

"How did you sketch him that quickly?" Happy asked him.

"I have a good memory at times for fun." he explained. He handed it to Lucy as she looked at it.

"This is creepy…" she muttered.

"I know something about this flute…" she muttered.

"You mean _Lullaby_ the mass curse murder magic." they all looked a surprised to hear such a thing.

"You cannot be serious…" Gray muttered.

Lucy shook her head. "I read about in one of Link's books'. He was researching ways on how to counter death magic by searching for rare magical items." Lucy muttered.

"Come on; let's get going before the train gets any farther!" Erza shouted. Everyone was jumping the carriage. Link casually walked away. "Where are you going Shiro?"

He turned to her and shrugged. "It's none of my business and I am walking back to the station." he answered her.

"I can tell this kid is really good and you are going to miss out a western mage fight." Natsu shouted in joy.

"I only helped you because you were too sick to fight on the train. I would only get in the way of your goal," said Link.

"If you are a capable fighter, we will need your help fighting the guild then." Erza asked him.

Link walked away from Erza as waved bye to them. "This is your problem and I rather not get mixed in this. I will walk back to next station myself, but the more time spent here talking to me. The more distance he puts among you." he explained as Erza sped off. Link jumped into a nearby tree. He stood there in a tree watching them drive off. He held Lullaby in his hands as he Sakuya's crystal came out of his body. It dispersed in cherry blossom as she stood next to him. She slammed her staff down as silver barrier covered it. She pulled it away as four fox spirits swirled around making seals around it.

"So you actually got your hands on it due to their interference with our plan?" Sakuya asked him.

"Well I can give them thanks for making it easier to grab this thing. The plan to trade it out with a fake is excellent." Link muttered.

"I decided to play around with them a bit. I placed a spell on it to shock them if it's played or destroyed." she playfully laughed as Link smiled.

"Truthfully, I would like the direct approach a bit more." Link admitted.

"I predicted that if you let Erza and her team pursues it. It would cause massive damages to the environment and to someone's property. Maybe you should catch up with them and surprise Erigor?" she suggested.

"I plan to cut off Erigor before he reached Clover Town instead. What are you going to do about the flute?" Link wondered.

Link saw magic was leaking out of it. "Last time I sealed _Lullaby _up due to my master's order. I know you want to destroy it now. Letting it fall into someone's hand will be a terrible crime itself." she noted as Link nodded.

"My thoughts exactly, but how long will it take?" Link asked her.

She pushed it back towards Link. He placed it in inside his pouch. "It will take a couple of hours to drain its magic completely rendering it harmless. Just be sure to keep it out of the enemies' hand for the time being. Make sure to help Lucy-chan out, Shiva and I will be shopping together tomorrow with her." She giggled in joy. She dispersed back into cherry blossoms.

Link sighed and shook his head. "I will have to visit the bank and withdraw some money. I have no doubt that Mirajane will invite people to come along." Link dropped the transformation as he 'requipped' the Demi-Dragon. He took off flying into the sky.

…

Link arrived in town as he landed with a thud on top a rooftop. He was looking at train station as the huge crowds of people were fleeing. Erigor was flying above the train station chanting a spell.

"It looks like they want to stop Erza's group from leaving the station. They are using the train station as a choke point to stop the army from using the train. Smart move seeing they do not have enough time, but…" Link muttered

A surge blue magic energy shot out of his body. He zoomed towards the station.

Erigor stood above the station as he smirked. "With this stupid flies cannot leave my trap!" he shouted in joy.

A sudden light made him look back and his eyes went wide in surprise when he saw Link flying in at high speed with his sword was drawn, both hands gripping the hilt. Erigor turned in the air and brought his scythe up to block as Link swung down, a blue aura around his sword. "_Dragon rush_!" Link yelled. He slashed the scythe in half and cutting into Erigor's torso, before continuing flying towards the train tracks and immediately flipped and landed on his feet.

Erigor fell to the tracks with a thud and coughed up more blood as Link stood up to breathe a sigh of relieve. That was close… Link thought. _He almost casted a wind spell over the station._

Link turned to him as he flicked the blood of his sword. He requiped his Fenrir armor for battle now. A sudden gasp from Erigor, he had looked up in surprise as Erigor turned on to his stomach before slowly standing up. "You damn… shitty fly…" Erigor said as he looked at his broken staff before glaring at Link.

"Where the hell did you come from, Link Kokiri?" Erigor gasped out as Link equipped his mirror shield and the goddess sword. "Damn it… I was almost casted the spell to trap them inside…" He ground out before putting both pieces in his right hand and moving his left in a quick pattern. "Die." Erigor said before a barrage of wind blades shot out at Link.

Link positioned his feet as he positioned his Mirror Shield out to block and Erigor looked on in surprise as the wind blades were absorbed into the shield. "HA!" Link yelled before thrusting out with his shield and the wind blades shot back out at Erigor.

Erigor quickly put the staff half of his broken scythe into his left hand and twirled it quickly, creating a vortex of wind. "**Wind Wall**," He said and the wind blades were shot off in different directions as they hit the wind vortex.

Erigor looked at Link with wide eyes as Link glared steadily back at him, both of them breathing hard. "I see…" Erigor said before using his wind magic to redirect the blood to keep it flowing passed the large slash on his torso. "**Storm Mail**," He said with a wide grin as high speed winds came in from different directions to surround him. _"The wind… is like a typhoon._ Link thought as he readied his sword. _"Penetrating through that wind will not be easy, especially since it' continues to blow outwards _

"It looks like I will get to fight you after all." Erigor said before throwing the broken staff away and spinning the scythe turned sickle in his hand. "Magical Knight of Fairy Tail, it's my lucky day and I get to kill you." He yelled as he flew in at Link.

"At least you called me the 'Magical Knight' than a mage." Link ran charged at Erigor to meet him half way.

Link's sword clashed with Erigor scythe and storm mail on the train tracks, the wind was howling across the deep ravine.

"This actually works to my advantage!" Erigor said as he punched out with left hand and Link swung his sword as wind pressure strike at the wind blades. The ground ripped in half as Link retaliated with a fast barrage of thrusts that forced Erigor back before he came back in, swinging his sickle blocking them.

"With this narrow track your options for fighting are limited, and it looks like you wasted most on the way here!" He said with a laugh as Link parried a sickle slash before jumped at him to slam his shield into Erigor's face.

Erigor went back a step from the impact as the Storm Mail sent Link flying back several feet where he landed on his feet.

"Damn you are tough, even despite your magic depletion." he muttered. He twirled his sickle as Link's mask glowed. "**Storm Shred**," Erigor said as he punched with his left hand and larger wind blades shot out Link.

"**Raging Light Fang**," a cage of light beams pierced through the wind. Erigor barely dodged the green beams of light.

"**Storm Bringer**," Erigor yelled and Link's eyes' went wide as a tornado came from Erigor's hand and swirled into Link, picking him up before swirling into the air. Link closed his eyes as he spun, his face tightening in pain as wind blades cut into him, before he was finally spit out into the air. "This is it!" Erigor yelled as he flew in at Link with his sickle raised.

The mouth of Link's mask opened. "**Howling Blaster**" as surge of light blinded Erigor. "What the-!" Erigor started to say before the beam of light attack came out of his mouth and slammed into his Storm Robe, sending him flying back. Erigor grunted with the impact, the attack almost penetrating his Storm Robe, before opening his eyes and glaring at Link.

Link ex-equipped mirror for his Fenrir armor shield. Link raised his shield as a green burst of light shot jutted out from the end of the shield out into the sky. Erigor covered his eyes as he Link placed several bombs inside the launcher in his shield. He launched several bombs as it slammed in Storm Mail. Fire enveloped the whole area as Link raised his shield up block the flame.

"_Wind that blows outwards is going to be a big problem to flame users, sword magic, and several other magic's that can be blown away by wind. Using bombs with special chemical flame inside, it helps super heats the air instead of using the concussive shock a normal bomb produces. It helps creates an extreme vertical updraft, producing a low pressure. Wind blows towards areas of lower pressure." _Link thought.

Erigor landed on the ground as his whole body was burnt up. "Damn you, Link Kokiri!" he shouted. _"This guy is unpredictable and always coming up with some tactics. Is this what fairy Tail mages are like? I need to end this quickly." _Erigor thought.

"This soaring phoenix magic slices everything it touches to pieces, **Emera Baram**!" he shouted. Link turned to him. He placed his sword and shield on his back. He saw several nine magic seals spin around. "Time to die, 'Magical Knight' of Fairy Tail," He shouted! He crossed his left and right hand in front of him.

A huge blast of wind slammed across the tracks, Link held out his shield as it collided with him. It left a huge dust cloud across the area.

When the huge blast of wind tied down the area was pretty much reduced to rubble, the train tacks somehow miraculously surviving but now coating bit of debris and rubble which seemed to coat the entire area.

As the dust cloud began to die down Erigor began laughing at the top of his voice, believing that he had killed the **Magical Knight** and that body would have been completely obliterated.

"I killed the Magical Knight of Fairy Tail with ease!" he shouted out. "I will let the whole world I defeated him in battle!"

"That's all…" a voice called making Erigor's eyes' widen in disbelief and make him step back. As the dust cloud finally died down as the armor was glowing a vibrant green color. Shield was torn in half as the armor had some light scratches. "What's wrong you look surprised to see me stand here?"

Link asked him as he sent his broken shield into the pocket dimension. Link 'requipped' his Goddess Sword as Erigor gritted his teeth. His strongest attack practically did nothing.

"**Wind palm**" Erigor shouted like before once again creating a strong blast of wind to shoot at Link. He flicked out his blade cutting the wind in half. Link's mask glared at him as it looked like vicious real wolf.

"You're time and hurting innocent people and killing others' end today."

"Damn you. Just die already!" Erigor shouted before his **Storm Mail** reappeared around him. The **Emera Baram** magic seals formed again. Link positioned his sword to his hip in its sheath.

Erigor watched for a moment as he disappeared. He turned to his left to see him standing behind him. He looked down to see a hole in his chest now. Blood dripped out as he slowly hunched over.

"Don't worry; it was not a kill shot Erigor. I want you to rot in jail for your crimes." Link replied.

"_Magic spell, that is too fast…"_ Erigor thought. "_This cannot be happening… I can't lose._"

He dropped to the ground unconscious as Link sent his goddess sword and armor into the pocket dimension. He walked to Erigor as he checked his wound. He pulled out a few medical supplies as he began to work on the wound. He finished up as he checked his breathing and heart rate. Link breathed out a sigh of relief. He pulled out a special pair of cuffs from his pouch. He looked over to see the broken scythe was in the ground. He picked up the scythe as he threw a note on top of Erigor's body.

"I might as well go home and send Lullaby to Yajima. I am tired from flying so far in one day…" A green aura surrounded his body; he turned to feel the other's magical energy.

"I know that breezy bastard must still be here!" Natsu shouted. Link nodded his head as he picked up the fake _Lullaby _as he left a piece of paper on the ground.The green wind finally teleported him away from the scene.

Erza's team finally made it to scene as they looked around. "What is going over here? Erigor was already defeated, while we were inside fighting!" Lucy shouted in shock. They looked around for the flute to see it wasn't there.

"_Lullaby, _it's gone! Who took it from Erigor?" Erza shouted. She checked around his body frantically. She found a piece of paper and opened it. Everyone crowded around her as she swirled her finger around it. The image of Link appeared before them.

"No way, Link was here?" Gray shouted in shock.

"_Of course Gray, even though it's a message I left to ease your burdens for the moment. I would like to say that Master would not be proud of you all. You destroyed several things today and if I didn't do something about it. I would no doubt catch fire for your mission running off for a dark guild. I was quite suspicious of your request Erza; I had to do some snooping. I read your mind and saw the things you overheard. I didn't you think you weren't stupid; you placed more people in danger than you think. All the facts were sitting in front of your faces and you ignored them. Eisenwald was kicked out the league six years ago and they blamed the guild master's league for it."_ Link explained.

"What he comes up out of nowhere and steals the fun!" Natsu shouted in frustration.

"_You clearly showed your philosophy and opinions are flawed. You do remember the speech you gave to the guild about embarrassing Fairy Tail. Erza you clearly are a hypocrite and you couldn't see you were doing more harm. I have the flute and soon as I destroy, I'm sending it off to the council. You can be mad for all I care, but you need to grow up and understand the world will not turn your way. Soon as you get back, master, you, and me will have a long talk." _

The letter ended as Erza crumpled the piece of paper as she had a frustrated look on her face. "That bastard… he went behind our backs. He made me look like a fools and I shamed Fairy Tail." she muttered.

"Well he goes behind our back for the right reason, but to formulate a plan this far into the future. Erza please don't go off after Link for this. You two need to make amends tomorrow… this is getting ridiculous now." Gray muttered.

She stared at him coldly as everyone except Gray flinched in sight of her. She closed her and looked away. "You do have a point Gray… we need to actually talk about this with master then. I have overstepped my bounds and skipped vital steps in stopping Eisenwald." she admitted.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy returned to normal as Natsu wiped his head. "Usually she blows up when Link does something that upsets her…" Natsu muttered.

"So why is she agreeing to talk to him?" Lucy muttered.

"Ezra most likely realized it's hurting the guild having fights like this. Let alone she thinks she is the grown up in this situation. Besides that Master is going to have some colorful words about this." Happy surmised.

Natsu walked away a bit bored. "Link took the fun out of it, but at least I get to fight Erza." he muttered.

"What will master say about this?" Lucy muttered.

"Master will let the incident blow over, but he would no doubt say something to both of them. Link had his reason to go behind Erza's back and then he would say he would abuse his power. Reading people's minds without their knowledge is a bad thing. Let alone he never trusted us to solve the problem alone. You need to understand Lucy, which they were both wrong. Erza calls our fights immature, but the fight between them is a bit more serious. Sooner or later Erza will just say Link is turning out to be evil." Gray explained. He walked away from the scene as Erza picked up Erigor's body.

"Let's make sure to tie them up for the authorities' to grab them. Then we can head home and face master's judgment." Erza explained.

…

**A/N**

**This chapter was a little difficult to make, seeing I had several ideas in my head. I really had to look back on my story and see a multiple problems. In one review, a person said I wasn't portraying Link. Tenrousha does a great job in doing that and copying him would seem like plagiarism. Besides Link always talked in the manga compared to the games. I wonder sometimes if I'm making a mistake with my story. What do you guys think about my progress? In where should I take this story and if it's to progress forward with the story. What do you think should happen? If I get the opposite response and people make me go back in fix the story. I will throw a fit it that happens, but I welcome it if pleases people. I came to a realization that my grammar is horrible. I'm constantly looking for ways to improve it. I hope to see your responses and reviews to the new chapter.**


End file.
